Munks Meet More Mutants
by LoaTurtle00
Summary: While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11.
1. They Do Exist!

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story:** While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG, conversation is pretty family-friendly, the harshest language is "kicking butt".

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Raph/Brittany, Raph/Alvin (Bromance)

* * *

 **1\. They Do Exist!**

"Hey, Alvin," Theodore ran up to his brother excitedly, "Wanna play pinball with me in the game room?"

Alvin turned around on the barstool, sounding less excited. "Maybe later, Teddy-Boy. Right now I'm watching the Knicks game on TV, since no one wanted to do my suggestion and go to Madison Square Garden to see it live."

"Wow, and I thought you always got your way." Theodore rolled his eyes sarcastically, but spoiled it by giggling. "I guess I'll see you later, then. We'll let you know when we get ready to eat. Enjoy the game, Alvin!" He skipped off happily.

Alvin shook his head and returned to watching the game on the screen behind the bar of the pizza parlor. The rest of his family was eating in another room of the restaurant, only there was some other show or "kiddie" cartoon playing on that TV, and Alvin wanted to watch the game. Others were playing and exploring the game room in the back, and Alvin planned on doing that after the game. The Sevilles and the Chipettes were visiting Manhattan with an upcoming concert at Radio City Music Hall toward the end of their spring break, but they were taking a few days to rehearse as well as tour the area. Once evening came, they took a break from tourism, and they decided to try out a family pizza parlor in the area called Antonio's Pizza. Simon had found it on Yelp.

* * *

"Thanks for getting us these street clothes, Casey." Mikey patted his friend on the shoulder. "I'm totally diggin' mine, even though they make me look fat."

"Your _shell_ makes you look fat, Mikey." Casey nudged him back. "You might get kicked out of Antonio's if you look like you've had enough of their greasy pizza. But it sure won't be because they can tell you're a mutant! Not with these totally cool threads I found in a clothing donation bin!"

"Yeah, and now we are ready for 'Project Runway: Sewer Edition'." Raph sarcastically remarked. "Now that we're dressed to blend in with the humans, I'd rather go to some sporting event, like a Knicks game, but it's cool if we wanna do your thing and just go to Antonio's. Whatever."

The three of them headed into the restaurant.

"Wanna head to the back for some air hockey?" Casey suggested.

Mikey's face lit up. "Yeah, that sounds epic! Or we could do pinball if the air hockey table is taken. Are you coming, Raph?"

Raph shrugged. "Nah. I think I'll just watch the Knicks game at the bar for a while. I'll join ya later."

"Have fun!" Mikey smiled at Raph, but then glanced at Casey to say, "Race ya to the air hockey table!" The two of them disappeared, leaving Raph by himself.

Raph sat at an empty barstool, keeping his eyes on the screen the whole time. He could tell through his peripheral vision that there was someone shorter than himself already sitting at one of the barstools, so he tried to ensure he did not block their view of the screen. For all he knew, it was a kid who might scream for his parents and get Raph kicked out of the restaurant.

The game went on without anything very remarkable happening, for the most part. All until the official made some lousy call.

"Oh, come on!" Both Raph and the stranger pounded the bar with their fists and stood up to rant and rave. The difference was that Raph stood up on the floor, while the stranger stood up on the stool where he was sitting, but still did not block the screen at no more than eighteen inches tall.

The stranger turned around to give a sympathetic nod. "'Sup, fellow Knicks fan." He said in a rather higher-pitched voice that seemed impossible for a human child.

Raph suddenly recognized the stranger. His jaw dropped. "Whoa! It can't be! You're Alvin from 'The Chipmunks'! I'm actually a fan of yours!"

Alvin smiled. "Yeah, and if you've got a pen, I'm happy to sign an autograph for a fan... Who should I make it out to?"

Raph frowned, "Oh man, I don't have a pen or paper on me. If I did, I'd ask you to make it out to 'Raph' or 'Raphael'..." He took off his hood.

It was Alvin's turn to be star-struck. "Oh my gosh! You're Raphael from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! I'm a big fan of yours! Oh, you and Michelangelo were always my favorite Ninja Turtles. You, obviously because of the red, and Mikey because of the skateboarding. Oh, wait - is it OK if I call him 'Mikey' and call you 'Raph'?"

Raph sat back down on the barstool next to Alvin, and made a dismissive action with his hand. "Oh, yeah, sure. Most people just call me 'Raph', that's cool." He leaned on his elbow and grinned. "So, you're a Knicks fan, too, huh?"

"You bet!" Alvin nodded. "I like many sports and various teams. I was excited about coming to New York so I could see a Knicks game at Madison Square Garden, since, you know, 'when in Rome...' But I guess anyone can do that. This is awesome, though! Here I am, just a humble rockstar from LA at a pizza parlor, watching a Knicks game with one of the Ninja Turtles! Do you mind if I get some selfie shots of us together? Or is that against your whole 'staying in the shadows' thing?"

Raph laughed. "That sounds even better than an autograph! I mean, as long as we take them with both of our phones, or send them to each other. We can work something out later. How about I even buy you a drink?"

Alvin looked away awkwardly. "Well, my dad would not approve. He's right over in the next room."

"Why not?" Raph asked.

Alvin sighed, "Because I'm only eleven, which is ten years away from legal drinking age, but that's still probably twenty _more_ years away from when my dad will let me drink. And that's as good as my math skills get..."

"Oh!" Raph chuckled. "You thought I meant _that_ kinda drink. I meant a soda or milkshake or something, since I'm only sixteen."

It was Alvin's turn to laugh. "In that case, sure! I'm in!" He and Raph shared a fist-bump.

* * *

The two boys in red ordered some sodas as they enjoyed the rest of the game. They were chatting and taking selfies together more than they were actually focusing on the game. It was surprising to both of them just how much they had in common.

"So, it seems we both were adopted and raised by single dads, of a different species than ourselves, who we actually call by first names, instead of just calling them 'dad'." Alvin nodded. "Yours is Master Splinter, and mine is Dave Seville. I wonder how they would hit it off?"

"Hmm..." Raph shrugged. "A songwriter and a ninjutsu master, I wonder..." He thought of another question. "Now, is Simon older, or are you?"

"Eh...it's complicated..." Alvin replied. "Simon thinks he's older for some reason. He says it's because he's more mature and responsible and 'always right', while he also says I tend to think the world centers around me as a middle child. We've also gone through times when I was sure I was older, only because I'm cooler. Not that either of us remembers being born. I'm still the awesomest one. Simon just rolls his eyes when I say that, and says 'we agree to disagree on that'. Ugh! Whatever."

"Huh, we both have older brothers who wear blue, think they can boss us around, and think that they're always right." Raph nodded.

"I hear ya there!" Alvin took a sip from his soda.

"But I'm sure..." Raph began, "not that I would really wanna tell him this, but as annoying as Leo can be when he's 'always right', he is a great big brother who always has my back. For all the days we don't get along, there are at least ten other days when we have a great time together."

"I could say the same thing about Simon." Alvin nodded. "And sometimes I even stand up for him at school if anyone puts him down for being a nerd, since he would rather read, or study math or science than stand up for himself."

"Donnie can be like that." Raph sighed. "I'm sort-of a middle brother, too, but I kinda 'share' the middle with Donnie, even though I'm still older than him. But then there's Mikey. Everyone likes Mikey, he's just such a lovable cutie, what's not to like? That little brother can get away with anything! He cooks anything, and he will eat anything!"

"Yep, my little brother Theodore is also a foodie who everyone just loves because he's _so_ cute." Alvin chuckled. "He's gotten away with all kinds of things, like trashing the cafeteria at school, or spending my hard-earned skateboard money on candy. Meanwhile, I get grounded for a month for skateboarding in the house. What a character to get away with anything..."

"I get in trouble a lot, too." Raph sipped his soda. "Not just with Splinter, but in general, because I act and react based on instinct and impulse, without thinking too much. I'd rather leap without looking. Meanwhile, Donnie takes forever to make a decision, as if every decision he makes requires him to draw it out in some scientific procedure. Then Leo has to meditate on every decision, like he's the president of a country deciding to go to war. I'm like, 'Sheesh, guys, I just asked what kinda cereal you wanted for breakfast! Fine, I'll just decide for you and surprise you. Too late to complain to me that you wanted something else.' But, whatever."

"Exactly, exactly!" Alvin pointed out. "Let me guess, that's when they probably accuse you of being bossy or demanding or something. I mean, 'excuse me for being decisive and knowing what I want'. I wonder if it's because we like the color red that we are like that. Did you know that the color red evokes a feeling of power and inspiration?"

"Yeah! It's visual caffeine." Raph agreed. "It sure ignites my sense of passion and energy. And, hey, I'm also a hot-blooded rebel to the point I forget I'm really a cold-blooded reptile. And I mostly like my music loud."

Alvin used the back of his hand to feel Raph's forehead. "Huh, you don't feel that cold to me. What kinda music?"

"Punk, metal, rap, mostly rock..." Raph shrugged. "Although I don't have enough fingers to actually throw the 'rock-n-roll hand signal'. That and the whole mutant turtle thing where I must keep to the shadows are what stand in my way of becoming a rockstar. Occasionally I play drums in a garage band where Mikey plays lead guitar, Casey plays bass guitar, Karai plays keyboards, and Casey's thirteen-year-old little sister Angel plays harmonica and vocals." He pulled out his T-phone. "I may have a picture of us somewhere in here... Oh, here it is!"

Alvin looked at the screen of Raph's phone to see what he was talking about. "I didn't know any of you Turtles had musical talent. That's awesome!" He saw the picture of them working in a large garage or warehouse. One of the people in the picture was a girl with long brown hair in pigtails, and she was wearing a maroon plaid skirt, white button-up shirt with a faded maroon necktie, white knee-socks, saddle shoes, and a vinyl jacket that was also a light maroon in color. "Who is that? Her clothes remind me of one of Brittany's school outfits." In a joking manner, he added, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Raph laughed. "That's Angel, she's Casey's little sister. She's cute and cool. I kinda like her in a slightly-more-than-just-friends kinda way, and wouldn't mind hanging out with her more, but she may be out of my league." He may have even blushed just a bit, but was quickly moving on. "Ya know, once I did something really embarrassing with my brothers a few weeks before Christmas." He buried his gaze in his hand while trying not to laugh too hard. "Mikey and I got into Donnie's lab area and found a tank of helium he was using in some experiment. Naturally, we started playing with it. When Leo and Donnie caught us, instead of getting mad, they started goofing off with us. Anyway, one thing led to another, and - long story short - we made a spoof music video pretending to be you guys singing 'Christmas Don't Be Late'. Sorry, it's so embarrassing, and I don't know why I'm sharing that story with you. If you ever saw it, I don't think you would like us Turtles anymore."

Alvin was laughing hysterically at this point. "That sounds like a real riot! That's awesome! I'm actually a little flattered by hearing that, since they say 'imitation is the sincerest form of flattery'. And it's not like I've never played superheroes or even Ninja Turtles with my brothers before. The last time we did that, I played you, Theodore played Mikey, Simon played Leo, and we even invited Jeanette over to play Donnie, since we needed a fourth. Since Jeanette brought her sisters, we let Brittany be April, and Eleanor was mostly Irma, but sometimes she switched with Theo to where she played Mikey and Theo played Vern. I personally thought Ellie was a better Mikey than Theo. Eleanor even made some costumes for us. We asked Dave to be various characters. He was best at playing Splinter, since he'd say he was going off to 'meditate' when he was really working in his office or going to the bathroom. We tried to get him to play Shredder, but he wouldn't cooperate. He would be defeated too easily, after just a few hits with a pillow, so he could get back to work. We even tied small throw pillows to our backs to pretend they were shells, and we would end up just trying to push each other off the couch - like Sumo-wrestling, only the pillows were on our backs instead of our bellies. Good times! But I doubt our performance was worth bragging about, especially to you, as one of the Ninja Turtles."

Raph smiled. "If anything, it makes me feel better about our helium music video. And I know I'll find a way to use the information to my advantage that Donnie - and Mikey, some of the time - were played by girls. It's also flattering to know that my brothers and I inspire kids of all ages - and species - to have fun goofing off, as well as kicking butt when we need to."

"Speaking of shells..." Began Alvin, "Can you really tuck your head into yours? And, can you do that whenever you want to, or do you have to be in trouble of some kind? Since chipmunks don't have shells, I guess I'm just curious what it's like."

Raph tucked his head into his shell to demonstrate. He called out to Alvin from inside his shell, his voice slightly muffled. "Does this answer one of your questions?"

Alvin peeked into the gap left by Raph's tucked-in head. "That's awesome! So, here's another dumb question about shells: can you take it off? And do you need to change them out as you get bigger, like a hermit crab? Or is that the same shell you were born with - or, in your case, _hatched_ with?"

Raph returned his head to its rightful place, chuckling slightly. "This is the only one I've got, and it doesn't come off, despite what you see on cheesy cartoons. It's attached to me just like your fingernails are attached to you. It's grown with me over the years. Donnie can still explain that heavy science better than I can. I've actually wondered what it's like to have fur or hair, since I don't have either."

Alvin took off his red cap and encouraged Raph to feel his hair. "This is kinda weird, since we just met and all, but I can't really explain it any other way. But I doubt you could mess up my hair, since I'll just keep the hat on it. And since this is a family restaurant, I'm not going to remove any clothing here so you can see or feel the fur on the rest of me."

"Of course not." Raph chuckled. "That would be crossing a line." He ruffled Alvin's bangs one last time and added in a joking manner, "I bet your _girlfriend_ has fun playing with your hair like this all the time..."

" _Whaaat?_ " Alvin giggled, slightly blushing. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Raph chuckled, "Mind if I look at pics on your phone? Thanks."

Alvin handed him his phone, opening the photo app.

Raph flipped through Alvin's pictures fairly quickly. "Um, hmm..." He said while looking at the pictures. "Uh-huh... That's a lot of cute pictures of you and Brittany for someone who claims he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Alvin giggled while snatching his phone back. He was blushing a bit more by now. "OK, OK, I'll admit that I do kinda 'like' her... But in the long run, I don't know if she's really my type or if I have a real chance with her. But hey, I'm only eleven, I'm still a little young to really care or be into that kinda stuff."

Raph shrugged, "That's cool. I didn't mean to cross a line there, I was just messing with ya and giving you a hard time. It's what I do with my brothers when one of us gets a crush on a girl, usually of a different species, since we don't know any girl mutant turtles at this point. But, hey, we used to dream now and then about meeting some girls who are kinda like the Chipettes or "The Power Puff Girls", but with shells. Heh, whatever..." He took a sip from his soda.

"Hey, Alvin!" Brittany came running at that moment from the room further back. "Oh, there you are! Anyways, I just wanted to come in here and let you know the rest of our family is ready to eat. And you'll never guess who we just met in the game room - Mikey, or Michelangelo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and his friend Casey Jones! They do exist!" She squealed giddily. "We even played some air hockey and some pinball with them."

Alvin laughed, pretending he didn't believe her. "Oh, Brittany, that's rich. You told me once that you thought the Ninja Turtles were just a made-up myth or an urban legend. Looks like someone owes me fifty bucks!" He laughed and turned to where Raph was sitting on the barstool to his right. "Brittany, meet Raphael, but he goes by Raph, and he's a Knicks fan too. And Raph, meet Brittany..."

Raph was a little star-struck as he gently shook Brittany's hand. He also knelt down so he could kiss the back of her hand. "Charmed to meet you, Miss Brittany. You totally rock! I'm a fan of you and the Chipettes. Did I mention that you totally rock?"

"Oh my..." Brittany smiled and slightly giggled. "I've actually been a fan of yours and Mikey's. Well, Mikey because of his fun nature, and because he likes to perform. But you because..." She paused with a slight smile and a wink for Raph. "There's just something about a bad boy in red..."

Raph was beaming by the time Brittany let go of his hand and started walking back to the backroom.

Brittany paused and turned around to face Raph one last time. "Oh, by the way, Raph, you're welcome to join us for dinner. Mikey called some others in your family and told us that Donnie, Leo, and April are on their way to join us."

"I'd love to! Thanks for the invite!" Raph stood up as he and Alvin followed her to the back.

Once the others made it, the two families had to move a few tables together to make room for the total of thirteen people. Raph and Casey sat near Alvin and Brittany, Mikey was sitting with Theodore and Eleanor, Donnie spent time with Simon and Jeanette, and Leo and April kept Dave company. It was a great dinner for the two families from the opposite coasts to get to know each other better.

* * *

 **A/N:** The street clothes the Turtles are wearing are from the 2k3 cartoon series, although Antonio's ( & the Turtles in this story) are those from the Nickelodeon cartoon series. When Alvin is "happy to sign an autograph for a fan..." He also says that in the movie "The Road Chip". Alvin stands up for Simon in "Bully For You". Theodore gets away with trashing the cafeteria in "Alvin's Secret Powers", and he spends Alvin's skateboarding money on candy in "Candy Confessions ". Alvin talks about "the color red evoking a sense of power and inspiration" in "'A' Is For 'Alien'". Karai is from the Nick cartoon (& the 2k3 cartoon). Angel is from the 2k3 cartoon, but it is mentioned in the Nick cartoon that Casey has a little sister, I just gave her a face & a name. Come to think of it, Angel is the one who gives the Turtles human street clothes in the 2k3 episode "Fallen Angel" (I would personally trust her fashion sense more than I would trust Casey's). Irma & Vern are from the 80s cartoon, & Irma is in the Nick cartoon, while Vern is in the Michael Bay live-action movies. Funny note regarding 80s Irma: one time when my sister Molly & I were watching "The Chipmunk Adventure", we were noticing how the Chipettes look a bit like "The Power Puff Girls", or at least how Brittany looks like Blossom, & Eleanor looks like Bubbles. But instead of Jeanette looking like Buttercup, we said she looks like Irma from the 80s Ninja Turtles cartoon (same outfit, only a shorter skirt). Anyway, since I like AATC as well as TMNT, I wanted to put them together and see how they would hit it off. Sure gets the proverbial "mutagenic juices" flowing!


	2. Seen In Action

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story:** While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG, for action violence and mild injury.

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Raph/Brittany, Raph/Alvin (Bromance)

* * *

 **2\. Seen In Action**

Antonio's Pizza was closing as the Turtles and the Sevilles left the restaurant together. They had so much fun hanging out together and getting to know each other, that they didn't want the party to end. The Turtles were going to give the Sevilles a ride back to their hotel in the ShellRaiser, and maybe hang out a little in their hotel suites.

They had not made it far down the block, to where the ShellRaiser was parked in the alley, when suddenly two large white windowless vans screeched to a halt beside them, and a group of men in suits who all looked alike jumped out.

One of these look-alike men in the front, who had a lanyard around his neck with an ID tag that said "Norman Kraangenhoffer", stated to the others in a monotonous voice, "It is the ones known as 'The Chipmunks', and they have met the ones known as 'The Turtles'. Kraang must do that which is known as 'open fire'."

The Turtles immediately stood between the Kraang and the Seville family.

"Chipmunks, take cover!" Leo called as he drew his double katana.

April helped them form a barricade behind a parked car and some garbage cans, wielding her tessen as needed to deflect laser beams fired by the Kraang.

As scared as most of his family was to be under attack, Alvin was kind of excited to see the Ninja Turtles in action. He found a vantage point to watch the battle near the front of the car. If he stood on the right front fender, near the headlights, he could see over the hood of the car, and still remain within the protection of the barricade.

"Alvin, be careful!" Dave called with his arms around Eleanor and Jeanette as they crouched under the side-view mirror on the passenger side with their backs to the car.

Simon was to Dave's left with his right arm around Brittany and his left arm around Theodore. He glanced over to Alvin to ask, "Hey, Alvin, can you tell how the Turtles are doing from there?"

"Kinda." Alvin stated as he ducked from a laser beam. He nearly slipped off the car fender as he ducked, since it may have recently been cleaned or polished.

"Need a boost?" Theodore called from under Alvin while he helped spot him by holding his ankles in place.

"Thanks, Teddy-Boy!" Alvin smiled at his little brother directly below him.

At one point during the battle, a laser beam came close to Alvin's head. In his attempt to duck, he fell towards his left, causing Theo to fall towards his right. Theodore rolled a little bit from the force of Alvin's falling on him until he was on his back, his head near the side of the car while his feet were away from the car, pointing more towards the building.

Alvin shook his head to regain his senses, "Are you OK, Theo?"

As Theodore was sitting up and regaining his own senses, his left leg just below the outer part of his knee was suddenly hit by a stray laser beam. "Oww!" He cried as he tucked his left knee closer to his chest to get a look at it.

"Theo!" Alvin rushed to his brother's side to assess his injury, as well as protect him against the rest of the onslaught of the battle. Both of them were now outside of the shelter of their cover. Alvin was trying as best he could to get Theodore back under the cover of their barricade.

From Raph's place on the battlefield, he saw the exposed chipmunks and tried to draw the Kraang's fire away from them. He was doing his best to save his new friend Alvin, while Alvin was saving Theodore.

Two of the Kraang were carrying some equipment between them from one of the vans to the other. There was something Raph found familiar about the equipment, but he figured it must've been bad in the hands of the Kraang, whatever it was. A third Kraang activated the machine as it was placed in the back of the second van. A strange split beam from it was headed straight for Alvin and Theodore. Raph tried to place himself between them and this split beam. As one of the split beams struck Raph's head, while the other struck Alvin's head, Raph suddenly recognized the machine as a down-scaled version of the Kraang's brain-switch device. The beam hit him hard enough that he lost consciousness.

Norman Kraangenhoffer read some signals from various other Kraang as they closed the back of the second van before anyone else could even see that the brain-switch device was involved. He signaled to the other Kraang to retreat, so they all jumped into the back of either of the two vans and drove away in separate directions.

"Is everyone OK?" Leo looked around at the other Turtles.

"Raph!" Donnie ran up to check his brother's vital signs. "Alvin? Are you and Theodore OK?"

Theodore sat up. "I think I'm OK, except for the burn on my left leg." He shook Alvin's shoulder. "Alvin?"

Donnie checked Alvin's vitals. "He's still breathing, and still has a pulse, but he and Raph are both unconscious. They should be OK if we get them back home and into bed to rest."

April returned from the ShellRaiser with a first aid kit.

"Thank you, April." Donnie smiled at her as he accepted the kit. He quickly found some burn ointment and some gauze and bandages for Theodore's leg wound. Theodore rolled up the pant leg of his jeans on that side, in order to give Donnie better access to the injured area. "It's luckily not deep or serious. And once it heals, it may not leave much of a scar. I'll even try to situate the gauze so that when this bandage is taken off, it doesn't wax the fur off that part of your leg - which I've heard is very painful from plenty of my mammalian friends. But, hey, you now have something to show for your role as a war hero, Theo!

"Me? A war hero?" Theodore giggled. "If I really were a war hero, Alvin and Raph wouldn't be out cold."

"Oh, Raph's had much worse before." Mikey laughed as he and Leo carried Raph to the ShellRaiser. "Leo, I'm so glad you, Donnie, and April came in the ShellRaiser. I'd hate to carry Raph all the way to the Chipmunks' hotel and then back to the Lair."

"Yeah," Leo nodded. "I think since both Raph and Alvin are injured, that we should probably wait until tomorrow night before we all hang out together." They carried Raph so that Leo supported his right side and Mikey supported his left side.

As Raph was secured safely in the ShellRaiser, Dave gently scooped his unconscious son Alvin into his arms.

"Mister Seville, I'm so sorry about all this." Leo apologized. "I didn't mean to put your family in danger. I know it isn't your fight."

Dave chuckled. "Please, Leo, call me Dave. And it's OK. Thank you for trying your best to keep us safe during the battle. It's not like this is Alvin's first athletic injury, and it probably won't be his last, either." He got into the ShellRaiser and sat on the floor in the back, with Alvin situated in his lap.

Eleanor and Donnie helped Theodore get into the ShellRaiser. He and Eleanor went to the back, sitting down next to Dave so they could check on Alvin. The others filed in, and Leo took the driver's seat. Mikey used his navigation skills to direct them to the Chipmunks' hotel, with Dave's help.

Simon was impressed with the intricate ingenuity behind the ShellRaiser, and he sat near Donnie to ask him questions about it throughout the ride. Jeanette sat next to him, also taking it all in. Brittany sat near Raph's head and made sure he was comfortable throughout the ride.

Once they reached the hotel, Leo told April and Casey to escort the Chipmunks to the front door, since he didn't know how safe the surrounding neighborhood was. Casey thought it was near Purple Dragon Gang territory, but he wasn't sure.

Dave helped Theodore out of the ShellRaiser while he carried still-unconscious Alvin. Eleanor and Brittany helped Theodore walk to the door from there. Jeanette and Simon had the keys to their suites, so they walked toward the front so they could open the doors for everyone else.

Dave turned back to face Leo. "Leo, thank you so much for the ride. It's much appreciated."

"Sure, Dave!" Leo smiled. "Oh, before you go, maybe it would be a good idea to exchange contact information, so you can let us know how Alvin is doing in the morning, and so we can hopefully give you an update on Raph by then."

"Absolutely." Dave nodded as he handed Leo his cell phone so he could type in his number. Dave tested it by sending a quick "Hi" text to him, which was successful. "I hope Raph is OK by then."

"Thanks!" Leo smiled. "I hope Alvin is OK by then, too."

* * *

 **A/N:** Norman Kraangenhoffer is the name on a Kraang ID card in the Nickelodeon cartoon episode "The Kraang Conspiracy". The Kraang brain-switch device was in the episode "Plan 10". The Purple Dragon Gang appeared throughout the 2k3 cartoon series, and in a few episodes of the Nick cartoon, toward the end of Season 2.


	3. Upscaled

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story:** While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG (K+), pretty much family-friendly interactions.

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Raph/Brittany, Raph/Alvin (Bromance)

* * *

 **3\. Upscaled**

Raph blinked as he woke up the next morning. It seemed bright for his room - or his sewer Lair, and the sheets were white, rather than gray or red. The surroundings seemed too nice and upscaled for his room in the sewer Lair. Fortunately it seemed too nice to be some Kraang base. So he must be in some kind of hotel room. " _How did that happen?_ " He thought.

He tried to sit up and move, but he could feel something - or someone - warm and soft snuggling next to him. He could hear a pleasant humming sound coming from his snuggle-buddy, and they seemed about his size or a little smaller. Raph playfully pushed them away. "Mikey, get off me, you little twerp."

A cry soon came from his snuggle-buddy - and it sounded nothing like Mikey. "Oww! Hey, Alvin, watch the leg, it still hurts from last night."

"Oh, sorry about that." Raph sat up. "Theodore? You're not Mikey. I thought you were my little brother, Mikey. Why are you in my bed?"

"Alvin! You're awake!" Theodore smiled at him. "How do you feel?"

As Raph sat up and looked at Theodore, he realized something. "Wait a minute... Since when are you about the same size as me? Did you grow, or did I shrink? No offense or anything..." He reached out to pat Theodore on the shoulder, only to realize his outstretched hand was not green, and he had two extra fingers on each hand. He inspected these strange hands in front of his face, wiggling the fingers. "What?"

"What's wrong, Alvin?" Theodore asked with concern.

Raph gave him a puzzled look. "Did you just call me 'Alvin'?" He started feeling of his face, and his skin felt softer, and covered in peach-fuzz. His nose was also smaller. As he felt the top of his head, he could feel actual hair. "Unreal..." He mumbled as he experimented with the feel of tugging on individual hairs versus a whole cluster of hair. There was also a new and strange sensation on his skin that he was wearing pajamas - a red t-shirt and some plaid pajama pants. He felt around at his sides and his back. "Where the shell is my shell?" Sure, he felt lighter and more flexible without a shell, but he felt so vulnerable and naked without it, despite the fact that he was wearing clothes.

Getting completely out of bed was not as easy as usual, since Raph was now shorter than the bed. "Is everything bigger, or am I smaller?" Soon Raph made his way over to the bathroom area of the hotel room, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the floor-length mirror of the sliding closet doors. He was actually in Alvin's body! "AAHHHH!" He screamed as he started feeling lightheaded.

Before he could collapse passed out on the floor, Theodore caught him and guided him to a comfortable sitting position on the floor. "You're not Alvin, are you?" Raph could see the concern in Theodore's brown eyes in his mirror reflection. "So, who are you, then? A body-snatcher?"

"I'm Raph the Ninja Turtle, or so I _think_..." Raph nodded, still not used to having a chipmunk voice. "At least I'm _supposed_ to be..." He felt of his throat, still unsure if his voice was supposed to sound like that.

"How is that possible?..." Theodore wondered aloud.

"Alvin?" Dave came into the room, followed by Simon, before Raph could explain the story to Theodore. "Are you OK, son?" He picked up Raph and gave him a gentle hug. "You poor thing! You're still a little shaky as if you've had quite a nightmare. You've been out cold since last night. But the Turtles were nice enough to take us back to our hotel and let you rest." He glanced over at Theodore and asked, "Is your leg better, Theodore?"

All Theodore could do was nod absent-mindedly. "Uh-huh...a little."

Dave set Raph down beside Theodore, "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, Alvin. You're safe now. I'll leave the room so you can get dressed. I'm going downstairs to the continental breakfast. Remember that we start setting up and doing sound checks this evening for our upcoming concert at Radio City Music Hall. But we are free to relax and do some sightseeing until then." With that, he left the room.

Raph looked over at Theodore and shrugged, "It will take me some time to get used to this height - or lack thereof. And I'm sure it's been years since anyone has picked me up to hug me like that."

Theodore smiled absent-mindedly at Raph, still trying to get used to the fact that someone else was inhabiting his brother's body. "Well, you're still taller than me - as well as Eleanor and Brittany, so you could've been in a shorter body."

Simon was confused. "Uh, Theo, why are you looking at Alvin like that? Is something wrong with him?"

Theodore sighed. "First of all, Simon, that's not Alvin. It may look like him, but it's not him."

Simon looked curiously from Theodore to Raph. "Well, who is it? A Tasmanian devil that ran away from the Central Park Zoo or the Bronx Zoo?"

Raph scoffed. "What? No way! It's me, Raph the Ninja Turtle!"

Simon's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped upon hearing this. "Come to think of it, you don't sound like Alvin when you talk. Am I detecting a bit of a New Yorker accent? A bit of a Brooklyn accent mixed with a bit of a Lower-East Manhattan accent to be more precise, maybe?"

"I guess..." Raph shrugged. "Since I've lived here in New York my whole life, I don't notice my accent or anyone else's. I really only notice a difference in accents when I hear someone talk who is _not_ from New York, kinda like you guys and your California accents. But I _did_ grow up in Lower-East Manhattan. And when I say ' _Lower_ ', I also mean below street level. That's probably where your brother Alvin is. I hope he's awake and OK by now."

Simon continued to think. "But how is that possible for you and Raph - er, you and Alvin - to switch minds?"

Raph explained, "The Kraang we fought last night had a 'brain-switch device' with them, and they must've activated and used it on Alvin and me, right before I blacked out - still in a taller green body that had a shell."

Simon asked both Raph and Theodore, "Dave obviously doesn't know yet. How are we gonna tell him?"

"Sorry that I haven't told Dave yet." Theodore shrugged. "And that I'm just now telling you. But Raph only told _me_ about a second before you and Dave walked into the room. I just didn't know how to tell Dave while he was here - I was still recovering from the shock, myself. Oh, Simon, what do you think we should do about this?"

"I-I-I don't know yet, Theodore." Simon stammered. "I already have so many questions... A 'brain-switching device'? This seems like something out of a science fiction movie - Raph's mind is in Alvin's body. I guess this means that Alvin's mind is in Raph's body? Do we have a way of contacting the Turtles? Maybe we should also let the girls in on this, and Jeanette and I can think of something - especially if we can brainstorm with Donnie and April."

"Right now, I'm starting to get hungry." Theodore rubbed his belly. "Are you hungry too, Alv - er, Raph? Sorry, I gotta get used to you being Raph instead of Alvin."

"Come to think of it, I am getting hungry." Raph smiled at him. "And it'll be weird for me to learn to answer to 'Alvin' instead of 'Raph'."

Theodore offered, "Could I get you something to eat off the room-service menu? It's on us - well, Dave's business credit card." He wandered off to go find the room-service menu.

"Thanks, Mikey - er, Theo. Sorry, Theo, I'm used to Mikey trying to solve all the world's problems with food. That sounds great!" Raph held out a slightly shaky hand and asked, "Hmm... Does Alvin have low blood sugar or something?"

"Not usually..." Simon seemed to think for a moment.

"And since I'm in a 'rented' body," Raph began, "does Alvin have any food allergies or anything I should know about before I order anything off the menu?"

Simon shrugged, "Well, we try to limit his caffeine and sugar, so he isn't too hyperactive. But he doesn't usually listen to anyone else who tries to tell him what to eat or what not to eat."

"Sounds like my family's issue with Mikey." Raph chuckled. "And, Simon, sorry in advance if I accidentally call you 'Leo' or 'Donnie'. You just seem so level-headed and responsible for everyone - like Leo, and then you start talking in science-geek gibberish - like Donnie."

"No problem, Raph." Simon smiled. "I guess I'd even take it as a compliment to be like two Ninja Turtles rolled into one. And if our family reminds you of your own family, that might help you feel less homesick." He chuckled, "It does bring back memories of the times our family would play Ninja Turtles. Remember, Theo?"

"Sure do!" Theo returned with the room-service menu in hand. "Simon would usually play Leo, Alvin would be Raph, I would switch out with Eleanor to play Mikey - if I wasn't playing Vern the camera man, or Splinter, or some extra, and Jeanette would be Donnie. Sometimes Brittany would be April, you know, when she wasn't too cool to play with us."

"Oh yeah, Alvin told me about that last night." Raph chuckled. "He said he remembers strapping pillows to your backs to pretend they were shells. That was about the same time I told him that Mikey and I once snuck into Donnie's lab and found a tank of helium."

"Oh, I can see where this is going..." Simon laughed.

"Yeah..." Raph finished. "We ended up making our own little homemade music video pretending to be you guys singing your famous Christmas song, since it was close to Christmas anyway. I was Alvin only because I was already wearing red, same reason Leo was Simon, and we let Mikey be Theodore, while Donnie was Dave. We may have even done another spoof music video where we were ourselves, just singing in high-on-helium voices where Leo was the director - kinda like Dave - getting the rest of us ready for our performance. Only he used our names, like, 'Ready, Donnie?' He was like, 'OK.' Then Leo went, 'Ready, Raph?' I was like, 'OK.' And then Leo went, 'Ready, Mikey?...Mikey?' And we all went, 'MIKEY!' Before Mikey finally went, 'OK!' Basically, Mikey did Alvin's part in the song, including the part where he wanted a hula hoop, only he was himself, and we all got to yell at him. We had to go topside for some fresh air afterwards, since we were using so much helium. It was fun while it lasted."

Theodore and Simon were laughing at this point. Theo stopped laughing long enough to say, "Whoa, if only you guys didn't have to worry about sticking to the shadows, you should post that online. I'm pretty sure it would go viral. I mean, _I'd_ wanna see it."

"Me too!" Simon smiled. "And I'm sure Alvin, Dave, and the girls would love to see it."

"Well," began Raph, "Since my family isn't as musically talented as yours, we aren't exactly bragging about it. Donnie may have it saved on a flash-drive somewhere, but I don't know. Anyway, I'd hate to change the subject, but, Theo, could I see that room-service menu?"

Theodore handed him the menu. "Sure, Alvin - I mean, Raph. Sorry, I did it again."

* * *

 **A/N:** Like the TMNT Nick episode "Plan 10" (where Raph switched minds with a Kraang), as well as the Disney movie "Freaky Friday" (the concept of switching minds and lives with someone else). Raph waking up from unconsciousness - like in the first live-action movie from 1990, where he wakes up to Leo... And his famous nasal-spoken line: "Leo, don't..." (Well, my family gets a kick out of that, but we are easily amused.) the Turtles seemed to use phrases like "What the shell?" a lot more in the 2k3 cartoon series. When Raph asks Theo if he grew bigger, it may also bring to mind the Nick Chipmunks episode "Theozilla". Theo's reference to the body-snatcher is a nod to the Chipmunks episode "Brittany The Body-Snatcher". Simon's mention of the Tasmanian devil is a nod to the episode "Who's The Animal?".


	4. Shell-Shocked Alvin

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story:** While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG, for mild depiction of injury and recovery, as well as a brief mention of nudity and underwear.

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Alvin/Angel, Raph/Angel, Raph/Alvin (Bromance)

* * *

 **4\. Shell-Shocked Alvin**

Alvin woke up that exact same morning to a room that was darker and damper than the hotel suite where his family was staying. His muscles felt tired and sore, like he had been doing a heavy workout of some sort. Despite his muscle stiffness and soreness, he managed to roll over in bed.

He found himself facing the side of a girl's plaid skirt that was pinkish or light maroon-ish in color. "What are you doing here, Brittany?" He grumbled in a voice that was several octaves lower than his chipmunk voice. " _I must be recovering from a pretty rough concert, or I'm super tired or even sick._ " He thought.

He heard the sound of a turning magazine page, then the voice of a girl he didn't recognize giggled, "No, Raph, it's me, Angel. But I'm flattered that you think I look like Britney Spears in my old school clothes. Her classic 'Baby One More Time' music video was actually one of my inspirations for this look." She turned to face him, stroking the side of his face with her hand. "How do you feel?"

Alvin managed a weak smile. "Glad to hear that you're an angel, since the rest of me sure doesn't feel like I'm in heaven." With a puzzled expression, he felt of his throat and asked, "How long have I been out?" Wondering to himself, " _Could it be that I've been in a coma for enough years that I actually slept through puberty?_ "

The girl smiled, patting his cheek. "Just the night. I'm glad you're doing OK." She jumped off of her spot where she sat on the bed and ran to open the door of the room. She exclaimed out the door, "Hey, guys, your brother is awake!"

On the other side of the door, Alvin heard, "Yay! Raphie!" But instead of Simon or Theodore, in came Mikey the Ninja Turtle. Mikey pulled Alvin into a friendly hug.

Alvin gave him a confused look, since Mikey now seemed a little smaller than Alvin seemed. "Did you shrink?"

Mikey laughed, patting his belly, "Well, I did recently get liposuction, you know, the same day I got Botox at the health spa." When he saw his brother's confused expression, he laughed even harder as he pointed at Alvin's face. "Ha! Gotcha, Raphie!" He sighed with a smile. "Anyway, I was worried about you for a while there, after you and our new buddy Alvin got hit in the head with some beam from the Kraang last night." He changed his tone and enveloped Alvin in a hug around his neck and shoulders. "But I'm just so glad you're OK now, Bro!"

Alvin shrugged and figured he needed a hug right now. True, hugging Mikey wasn't as soft as hugging Theodore, but Mikey's hugs were just as warm. He returned the hug, and patted Mikey on the back as he would often do with Theodore, only he felt something hard and heard a slight thud as he realized, " _Oh yeah, he's got a shell, and I just thumped it. I wonder if he can still feel that?_ "

His question was soon answered as he felt Mikey's palm thump on his own back. It reminded him of the feeling of someone playfully knocking their knuckles against his helmet he used for bike riding and skateboarding. Alvin's eyes grew wide as it dawned on him that he now had a shell! He glanced over the back of Mikey's shell to look at his hands, which were green and had three fingers each!

In a growing state of shock, Alvin immediately pulled away from Mikey to feel of his own face. "Smooth, instead of fuzzy?" He felt the top and the back of his head. "Oh no! I'm bald! And where's my lucky hat?" Glancing around the room nervously, he finally caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He was a mutant turtle - more specifically, a Ninja Turtle! He let out a terrified scream, and continued to nervously stammer as he felt of his throat. It was hard for him to recognize the sound coming from his mouth as his own. "And what happened to my beautiful singing voice?"

Mikey and Angel glanced at each other and shrugged, before Mikey placed a hand on Alvin's shoulder. "Uh...Raph? Are you OK?"

"I'm not Raph!" Alvin shot back nervously.

"Uh," Mikey chuckled. "If you aren't Raph, then who are you?"

"Duh!" Alvin rolled his eyes, but smiled. "I'm Alvin, of course! But I'm sure you don't recognize me, since I'm in Raph's body, I think. Kinda hard to tell without seeing the red mask on my face in the mirror."

Mikey wheezed as his eyes grew wide, "Yikes! It happened again!"

Before he could explain what he meant to Alvin, Leo and Donnie both stumbled into the room.

Leo rushed to the foot of the bed. "Oh, Raph, I heard you screaming from the dojo. Are you OK?"

"Maybe..." Alvin nodded, smiled, and started looking around the room. "I'm in Raph's room? In the Lair? Wow..."

"Where else would you be?" Leo chuckled.

Donnie approached from the right side of the bed. "Well, Raph, you were hit in the head last night during the battle with the Kraang, and you've been unconscious for nearly twelve hours." He got out a tiny light and started shining it around Alvin's eyes. "Fortunately, there aren't any signs of any more serious injuries. I mean, you've had much worse before. Have you tried standing up and walking around yet?"

"I guess I could try that now." Alvin shrugged.

As Donnie helped him out of bed, Alvin glanced quickly downward at himself, then pulled the blanket up to cover himself with it. "Whoa! I'm naked!"

Donnie looked over at Leo and they both started laughing. He looked back at Alvin to say, "You're no more naked than usual, and no more naked than seventy-five percent of the other people in this room."

Angel could tell Alvin was looking nervously at her, so she turned around while covering her eyes. "It's OK, I'll turn around while you put on your 'big-boy man-panties'. It's not like I've never seen you guys in just your shells before. Or without your masks. But if it still makes you feel better, I'll turn around...Alvin."

"What?...!" Donnie and Leo shot questioning looks over to the guy who they thought was their brother Raph, but they now had their doubts.

Alvin smiled over at Angel. "Yes, thank you, Angel. To me so far, you've been a real heaven-sent guardian...well, I just can't think of the word right now, but when I do think of it, I'll get back to you. It's cool now, _chica_ , you don't have to look away. False alarm on the 'naked' thing - turns out I'm wearing a shell. But I guess you're also as much fun to mess with as Eleanor." He giggled.

As Angel turned back around with a laugh, Leo shot another confused look toward Mikey, who was still sitting on the left edge of Raph's bed, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "Uh, Mikey, you've been quiet. What's going on? Do you know what they're talking about?"

Mikey finally recovered from his catatonic state with a blink. "Well, right before you and Donnie got here, he was just telling us that he's Alvin in Raph's body. I'm still processing all this, but I'm more and more sure every time he talks that he's Alvin and not Raph. Does any of this remind you guys of the Kraang brain-switching device?"

"Is that also why you called me 'Brittany' when you first woke up?" Angel asked him.

Alvin sighed and started pacing around. "Yeah, since I just saw the pink-ish of your plaid skirt, and thought you were Brittany _Chipette_ , since she has a similar outfit for school. But once you mentioned it, I realized you could have also passed for Britney Spears in the 'Baby One More Time' video. Come to think of it, I think Brittany got that outfit when she and the Chipettes may have been working on that song, and maybe something from the Mary Catherine Gallagher movie 'Superstar' for some kinda 'Back To School' or some other schoolgirl-themed concert tour."

Angel giggled. "It's alright, I'm now flattered in a different way - but still flattered. I'm a fan of you Chipmunks and Chipettes, too."

Donnie started pacing back and forth as well. "The Kraang brain-switching device is involved? What could the Kraang be up to this time? And does this mean that our brother Raphael is in the two-and-a-half-foot-tall body of a mutant chipmunk?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Alvin interrupted him. "Who says we're mutants? We've been called ' _humanoid_ ' chipmunks, and we've been called ' _anthropomorphic_ ' chipmunks, but nobody has called us mutants. Most people just call us 'Chipmunks', with a capital 'C'."

"Maybe no one calls you mutants to your face." Donatello shrugged and continued to pace. "Ironic that no one calls us the 'Teenage _Humanoid_ Ninja Turtles' or the 'Teenage _Anthropomorphic_ Ninja Turtles'. Come to think of it, you Chipmunks have been famous longer than we have been, even though you're about five years younger than us, especially since we Turtles try to stick to the shadows and avoid the spotlight. I guess we've called ourselves mutants for so long that it's nothing insulting to us, just a description. We embrace it as part of our heritage, just like our Japanese heritage, and even our Italian heritage, if we wanna call it that."

"You Turtles are part-Italian?" Alvin asked him. "I never realized that! I could see the Japanese, though. Kinda like my family is part-Spanish and part-Armenian."

Mikey chuckled. "Cool! I kinda figured Spanish, but didn't see the Armenian coming. Our family name is Hamato, which is Japanese. We'd call it our 'last name', but we say it before our individual given names when we say it in the Japanese way. And our individual given names are Italian, since as you know, we were named after Italian Renaissance men - who were like legendary superheroes of their day." He stood up and posed like some flying superhero. "So, we say we're part-Italian, part-Japanese, and All-American New Yorkers - as well as All-Turtle! Except for our dad, who is a rat, and our human sister April, who is part-Irish and part-Kraang, and some of our other human brothers and sisters, who are mixes of all kinds of cultural backgrounds. All together, we're like one giant supreme pizza with all kinds of exotic 'toppings' - just how I like it!" He licked his lips.

"Thank you for explaining that, Mikey." Donnie smiled as he saw Alvin nodding. "And speaking of history, I hope our brother Raph is not history right now. I wonder if he's awake yet, or how he's coping with being in a chipmunk's body - ahem, _your_ body, I assume." He motioned to Alvin. "And how is your family gonna react when they realize they have Raph in Alvin's body? We also need to work on a way to switch them back. How do we do that without sneaking into a Kraang facility? If we did that, we might put the whole Seville family in danger. There's also no telling _which_ Kraang facility would have the device by now, anyway. If only there were another way..."

Alvin chuckled and patted Donnie's shell. "Well, let me know when you figure it out, Simon - er, I mean _Donnie_. Sorry, I guess it's obvious which of my brothers I think of when I see you pacing around in your 'science-y' mode."

Donnie laughed. "Well, if it makes you feel more at home with us, and less homesick for your own family, I'm happy to help you. And, Alvin, you just helped me realize that April and I could work with Simon and Jeanette to come up with some way of switching you and Raph back. That's an ingenious idea!"

"Well," Alvin shrugged in fake modesty, "I have been known to be the resident genius of the Chipmunks. In addition to being the brains, I'm also the athletic brawn as well as the handsome beauty. You're welcome, by the way." When he saw the Turtles staring at him wondering whether he was really that arrogant or if he was just joking, he added, "Which is why my family probably misses me, and why you would be doing me a _huge_ favor, Donnie, if you could figure out how to switch me back into my chipmunk body." He got down on his knees in front of Donnie, clasping his hands out in front of himself. "Please, Donnie, I am _begging_ you!"

Donnie chuckled, patting Alvin on the shoulder and helping him stand to his feet. "Alvin, it's OK. Kinda weird seeing Raph's body groveling to me like that, but I'd do my best to help you out even if there wasn't anything in it for us - like getting Raph back. Anything for a friend."

Alvin threw himself into a hug around Donnie's shoulders. "Oh, Donnie, thank you! You rock!"

As Donnie chuckled and returned the hug, Alvin could feel his stomach - or rather, _Raph's_ stomach - growling.

Mikey came over to Alvin, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Aww, you poor thing, Alvin, you must be hungry! Here...how about I take you into the kitchen and use my culinary savvy to cook some breakfast for you?" He led Alvin out of Raph's room, with the others following close behind them.

Alvin giggled, giving Mikey a friendly noogie. "Wow, you really can solve my problems with food, Theodore - Oh, sorry - I mean, Mikey!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Britney Spears and her "Baby One More Time" music video, as well as the Mary Catherine Gallagher (Molly Shannon's character from the "Saturday Night Live" skits) movie "Superstar", were also an inspiration behind my women's club's (or sorority, Lambda Omega Alpha, or LOA) show in Lubbock Christian University's Master Follies in 2003, when we were schoolgirls. It was lots of fun, even though we didn't win the competition. I was imagining Angel's outfit to be kinda like Brittany's in "The Squeakquel". Angel is a character from the TMNT 2k3 cartoon series, who first appeared in the episode "Fallen Angel".

When Mikey talks about the Turtles' Italian "heritage", I was originally gonna include that they like pizza. But, hey, I like pizza, but it doesn't make me Italian! So I just had him talking about a supreme pizza with many diverse toppings as an analogy at the end of his speech instead. I also had Alvin say that his family is Spanish (Seville) and Armenian (since Ross Bagdasarian Sr was from an Armenian family). I also like the fact that they are Turtles or Chipmunks, which brings a whole different aspect into their ethnic background, but I would still think they would be affected by the cultural backgrounds of their respective adopted fathers. Age-wise, the Chipmunks have also been around since 1958, and the Turtles since 1984 (even younger than the Chipettes!), but the Chipmunks are depicted as around age 8 (but in this fanfic, they are 11), while the Turtles are depicted as 15 (but they are 16 by now in this fanfic).

Raph switched minds with one of the Kraang in the Nick cartoon episode "Plan 10". We find that April is a blend of human and Kraang DNA from the episode "The Kraang Conspiracy". Mikey is seen in one of his elements, the culinary expert, in the episode "Pizza Face".


	5. Calling For Back-Up

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story:** While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG, for discussion about complicated romantic relationships.

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Raph/Brittany, Raph/Alvin (Bromance)

* * *

 **5\. Calling For Back-Up**

"Well, thanks for the great breakfast, guys." As Raph finished his breakfast he smiled over at Theodore, who was finishing what was on his own plate. He glanced over to Simon, who had finished his meal a few minutes earlier, and was now pacing around nervously and muttering to himself.

"A Kraang 'mind-switching device'...?" Simon mumbled. "How do they make one? How would they make it work? How could I try to work it, so that Alvin and Raph can go back to normal?"

Raph chuckled and called over to him, "Relax, Donnie, you nerd! This isn't the first time I've been hit with a Kraang brain-switching device. And I must say, being in the body of a chipmunk is better than being in the body of a Kraang. I may not be much taller, but at least I can walk around without the help of a robot body."

Simon stopped and took a deep breath. "Sorry, Alvin, you know I'm just a nervous pacer. Oh, and I just called you Alvin again. Sorry, _Raph_."

"It's cool, _Simon_." Raph chuckled. "I realized I just called you 'Donnie'. And I know I also called you a 'nerd', too. But I meant that as a compliment, I mean, I call my brother Donnie a nerd all the time - and just about anyone else who seems more book-smart and techno-savvy than me."

Simon chuckled. "Well, it's not like Alvin has never called me a nerd before. And, how did you get switched back from the first time with the Kraang brain-switching device? Would Donatello remember how to work that and switch you back? Maybe if Jeanette and I get together with Donnie and April, we could work something out." Simon went over to the bedroom wall and started knocking on it.

"What are you doing, Simon?" Raph blinked.

"Knocking in Morse Code to see if Jeanette is in the girls' room. Their suite is right next door." Simon whispered as he listened for a reply. When he heard one, he knocked a few more times before he stopped and announced to Theodore and Raph, "OK, Jeanette said 'we'll be right over in five to ten minutes'."

"So, uh, Simon," Raph began, "if you don't mind me asking... Uh, are you and Jeanette...just friends, or more than friends, or what?"

Simon blinked. "Well, currently we are close friends, and we've been close since Kindergarten. And, I'll admit that I often like her as more than just a friend. But, hey, I'm only eleven, and not ready for all the emotional and social drama that comes with a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship." He added in a whisper, "For the record, this still doesn't leave the room, right?"

"Oh, right, totally..." Raph nodded his head dismissively. "You at least have a more level head about it than Donnie still does about April. Right now, I kinda have a similar...thing...for Casey's little sister Angel." He started rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, it's cool if 'just friends' is all we ever are, but, you know, once in a while it would be nice to hang out as more than that, or even take her out sometime on an actual date."

Theodore sighed. "I guess we've all been there..."

Raph glanced over at Theodore. "So, you and Eleanor?"

Theodore teetered his right hand horizontally for a few moments. "Kinda. We've been close friends since Kindergarten, too." He leaned over and whispered to Raph, "And for some reason, I've even occasionally had a milder crush on Jeanette, while Simon has a smaller thing for Brittany, and Alvin even has a small thing for Eleanor."

"Whoa, you Chipmunks sure are complicated!" Raph chuckled. "Especially for eleven-year-olds."

"What is Theo telling you now, Raph?" Simon rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Is it that all three of us Seville brothers have crushed on all three of the Chipettes at one time or another?"

"Basically, yeah..." Raph shrugged.

"Well, it's not like regular chipmunks in the wild mate for life or anything." Simon admitted with a small shrug. "They're a lot like most humans, where they common-law 'marry' and 'divorce' at will."

Raph sighed. "Yeah, I think Donnie told me that regular turtles are the same way. 'Til death do us part'? My shell! It's more like 'til _divorce_ do us part'... Long story short, even if my brothers and I actually have the same set of biological parents - we still don't know for sure, but we really don't care, we've just always thought of each other as brothers - but those parents may be 'seeing other turtles' by now for all we know."

"At least there's a chance that your turtle parents may still be alive." Simon added. "I mean, regular chipmunks don't usually live that long. Ours were probably long gone by the time we really started wondering about them - near ages five and six."

"Sorry to hear that." Raph sighed. "Since my brothers and I hatched from eggs, we may have never really seen or met our turtle parents. But once in a while I have weird recurring nightmares about a large adult male turtle with golden-green eyes dragging me in his beak around on my back by my tail when I was just a hatchling. I don't know if he was my biological father trying to have his own kinda fun with me or if he was some other male who was trying to kill me to get to my mother. Funny thing is, I actually have scars on my tail that I've had since we were mutated - Splinter told me I had them by then - but I don't know how I got them. Freaky, huh?" He waited for Simon and Theodore to react. They both chuckled a little as they listened to his story. "Do you guys remember much about your chipmunk parents?"

"First of all," Simon said, "fascinating story. And second...I know we've all tried to think about and remember our biological chipmunk parents, but we were all so young when we got separated from them, that none of us really remember them. Dave is really the only parent I've known, not counting the time when we lived with Uncle Ian for eight months. The Chipettes have a similar story, but really only Jeanette may have memories of life before Ian when they were about four. She's very imaginative, and she often confuses her dreams with reality, so even _she_ doesn't know for sure."

At that moment, there was a series of three knocks on the bedroom door. "Simon." Jeanette's voice called from the other side of the door. She knocked three times again before her second time calling, "Simon." As Simon walked over to answer the door, there were three more knocks, followed by, "Simon."

Before opening the door, Simon explained to Raph, "Yes, we have keys to each other's suites for emergencies, and yes, we religiously watch ' _The Big Bang Theory_ '."

"So do we! Especially Donnie and April." Raph laughed.

Simon opened the door. "Hey, Jeanette! Hey, Eleanor! Come on in." He shut the door secretively behind the girls.

After a quick "good morning" hug to Simon, the two girls rushed over to Theodore and Raph. They both gently sandwich-hugged Theodore and asked, "Theodore, how is your leg this morning?"

"It's OK, still hurts a little. But thanks for asking." Theodore smiled as he returned the hugs.

The girls then gently sandwich-hugged Raph as they asked him, "Oh, Alvin! So glad you're up this morning! How do you feel?"

"Better, now that I've had hugs from you lovely ladies!" Raph smiled and returned the hugs. "But I must admit I'm literally not myself today..."

Simon elaborated, "Girls, we have a problem...that's actually not Alvin, it's Raphael the Ninja Turtle, somehow in Alvin's body."

"Now, you're just messing with us, Simon." Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"No, it really is me, Raph." Raph defended. "Last night when the Kraang attacked us, sometime during the battle they activated their mind-switching device, and Alvin and I switched places. This sort of thing has happened to me before, only last time I switched with a Kraang instead of a chipmunk, so this is more of an improvement."

The sisters looked at each other with wide eyes, then looked at Simon, who nodded toward them with an "I'm-afraid-so" expression, and then they looked back at Raph.

Jeanette finally spoke. "So, if you aren't Alvin, where is the real Alvin?"

Raph shrugged. "At best, he's probably in the Lair with my family. Donnie will know how to work the Kraang brain-switching device, since he's dealt with this kinda thing before. But the Kraang were transferring it from one van to another last night, so who knows which Kraang facility has the device right now."

"It may take some time to locate the device." Simon pointed out. "But I thought if Jeanette and I could work with Donnie and April, we would be able to come up with a solution in a much faster time-frame."

"Sure." Jeanette nodded in Simon's direction.

Theodore spoke up. "But what happens if you guys can't find that device in time? I mean, we have a Chipmunks and Chipettes concert coming up in two days at Radio City Music Hall. If you guys can't find and work that device by then..."

"Right, right..." Eleanor nodded. "Raph, if you need to be Alvin at our concert, can you play the guitar or the harmonica?"

Raph teetered his hand horizontally for a moment. "I have a little experience with the guitar." He glanced at his teetering hand. "But I'm only used to playing it with three fingers and not five. I have no experience on the harmonica, since that's Angel's turf. I'm more of a drummer in our garage band."

"What did Dave say when you guys told him that Alvin is really Raph?" Jeanette asked.

"That's another problem - we still haven't had the chance to tell him." Simon explained.

"You know, Brittany can also do lead guitar..." Eleanor offered.

"Yeah!" Theodore chimed in. "Maybe she could help you practice with five fingers." He and Eleanor seemed to look at each other and wince for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked them. "I'll need all the help I can get."

"Well, it's just that..." Eleanor began, "Alvin and Brittany don't always get along..."

"At best, they're frenemies." Theodore explained. "Sometimes they get along OK, but it could change in five minutes. They are very complicated."

Raph chuckled. "Oh yeah...well, since I'm not really Alvin, I don't have a problem working with Brittany."

"Yeah, true..." Eleanor shrugged. "It's just that, since you _look_ like Alvin, Britt may not be willing to work with you, and she may not give us enough time to explain that you're Raph and not Alvin. Especially if she and Alvin had a recent argument or something, we never know for sure with them."

"Like a 'lovers' spat'?" Raph laughed. "Don't tell them I said that, or Brittany _really_ won't wanna help me."

The two little chipmunks looked at each other and laughed along with Raph. Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we know and joke behind their backs that they love each other and are secretly crazy about each other."

Theodore giggled, "But we try not to say anything about it to either of them."

Raph chuckled. "I knew it! I gave Alvin a hard time about it last night as he showed me the pics on his phone. I told him that he sure has a lot of pics of Brittany, and himself with Brittany, for someone who claims that he's a free-wheelin' bachelor!"

"How typical of them, too..." Theodore noted. "For someone who also claims he doesn't scare easily, he sure is afraid to admit his true feelings."

"Britt is pretty much the same way..." Eleanor sighed.

"So, Brittany is still the one I need to talk to about helping me practice on the guitar with five fingers, and on the harmonica." Raph summarized. "But where is she right now, if you girls didn't bring her with you? Is she still in your hotel room?"

"No." Jeanette spoke up. "She actually left the hotel earlier this morning to find a local convenience store, since she said the continental breakfast didn't agree with her."

Raph sat up, concerned. "And you let her go alone? Or is she with Dave?"

Eleanor shrugged. "She insists she's a 'strong, independent woman' who can take care of herself. We tried to talk her out of going alone, to maybe wait for us to get dressed and ready, and we would all go together. But she insisted that her sensitive stomach 'couldn't wait that long'."

Jeanette added, "And I'm pretty sure Dave has been in and out of the lobby all morning."

Raph tried to stir the remaining chipmunks into action. "But this neighborhood is still within the western border of the Purple Dragon gang's territory. We should go out and find her!"

"I'll at least text her to make sure she's on her way back." Jeanette pulled out her phone. "And I also want to let her know that we're in the boys' room instead of our room."

Simon pulled out his phone as well. "OK, I've located her. She is at a convenience store three blocks to the east of this hotel."

"That's not too far, but still more into Purple Dragon turf." Raph pointed out. "I'll even go look for her, since I'm more used to this neighborhood."

Eleanor sighed. "It's still quite a distance for us in what we call 'chipmunk miles', since we're so much smaller than humans. And now that you're our size, that rule applies to you, too, Raph."

"And you'll probably wanna change clothes first." Simon suggested. "Since you're still wearing Alvin's pajamas."

"We'll just hang out in the living room of your suite for a while." Jeanette stated as she and Eleanor stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Thanks, girls. Although I already feel naked without my ninja gear and my shell." Raph waved to them as they laughed. When they were gone, he turned to Simon and Theodore. "And, since I'm not used to wearing human or chipmunk clothes...I, uh, might need some help gearing up."

Simon glanced at Theodore before saying, "Oh, no problem, Raph. It wouldn't be the first time we've helped Alvin get dressed. Here, I'll show you his luggage, so you can find something to wear."

* * *

 **A/N:** Raph's recurring nightmare was derived from a springboard for another fanfic idea I had years ago. Simon and Theodore saying they've been close friends with the Chipettes since Kindergarten, also currently underway in my fanfic "Chip-ergarten".


	6. Down And Defenseless

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story:** While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG, for mentions of fighting and a "wardrobe malfunction"

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Raph/Brittany, Raph/Alvin (Bromance)

* * *

 **6\. Down And Defenseless**

"I really don't see how anyone can confuse you guys with frogs." Alvin shrugged as he walked to the dojo with Leo, Mikey, and Angel. "I mean, it's pretty obvious to me that you have shells."

"I know, right!" Mikey agreed. "Just like to me, you guys are obviously chipmunks and not squirrels."

"That's at least the case _now_." Angel pointed out. "I still remember when we had to explain to you that a chipmunk has stripes along its back and a shorter, less fluffy tail than a squirrel. And it took a while to convince you that Alvin and his family are not mutant squirrelanoids that are going to eat you, Mikey."

" _Whaaaat_?" Alvin felt like laughing as he glanced at Mikey.

Mikey looked a bit embarrassed, so he explained, "Sometime before we started watching some of your concerts either on TV or online, we were actually attacked by three mutant squirrels that super-mutated into these giant monsters that tried to eat us - kinda like the ' _Gremlins_ '. And a little after watching some of your concerts, I had some nightmares that you, Simon, and Theo turned into squirrelanoids during a concert and tried to eat everyone. There was even another nightmare where I relived the experience of the attack of the original squirrelanoids in our Lair, only before they mutated they were all wearing hooded sweatshirts - one blue, one green, and one red with a big yellow 'A' on it, and the one in the red sweatshirt also wore a little red baseball cap. The shirts just mutated with them when they became squirrelanoids, only it was like the shirts became gangsta-style leather jackets like they were in a scary biker gang. And the baseball cap became a do-rag. It was a traumatic experience for me, and it took me a while to enjoy watching your concerts without having a panic attack."

Alvin patted Mikey's shoulder, while stifling a giggle. "I'm so glad you got over that fear so that our families could be friends. And I still don't know...but is it too soon to laugh? Or would that be too insensitive at this point?"

Mikey smiled and shook his head. "It's OK to laugh about it now - they all do." He nodded toward Leo and Angel with a brief eye-roll. "They never let me hear the end of it."

Alvin shook his head. "Typical siblings. Seems like your family is not much different from mine - siblings show their love by giving each other a hard time. But you guys all helped me tie my mask - or, _Raph's_ mask - just a few minutes ago. I always thought there was nothing to it, like tying a shoe. But it's more challenging when I can't see what I'm tying."

"It's kinda like tying apron strings." Mikey shrugged. "I've become a master at that with all the cooking I do."

"Or sometimes like tying a halter-bikini top." Angel added with a sarcastic wink. "Which I'm sure you know what that's like, Alvin."

"Actually, Brittany has asked me to help her tie hers before, or make sure it was tied. It was kind of a weird moment in our friendship that we'd like to forget." Alvin shrugged awkwardly. "But...you know, what kinda friend would I be if I let her have a 'wardrobe malfunction'? Am I right?"

The others all chuckled and nodded in agreement as they entered the dojo area. Angel excused herself to fill some water bottles for practice, while Leo and Mikey started stretching and warming up.

Splinter entered from his room and shouted some instructions in Japanese. Leo and Mikey immediately fell in line to await further instructions.

Alvin chuckled in Raph's form. "Sorry, man, _no comprendo_!"

Splinter glanced over at him in utter shock that Raph had the gall to disrespect him out of nowhere like that. "Raphael? What was that? Do you want to warm up by doing twenty backflips or fifty different katas?"

Alvin gasped in a shocked state of his own as Splinter glared at him. He took note of the fact that Splinter was probably even bigger than Dave, but it was hard to tell while Alvin was in a different body. Even without the size comparison, the glare seemed to mean more serious business coming from someone else's dad. "Sorry, sir..." Alvin gulped.

"Master Splinter, wait!" Mikey stepped between Splinter and Alvin. "We didn't get a chance to tell you until now, but that's not Raph. It's our new friend, Alvin Seville. You know, of 'Alvin And The Chipmunks'. He and Raph had their brains switched with that Kraang device. So he's basically a fellow humanoid rodent - like yourself - but he's trapped in the body of a humanoid reptile."

Leo nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, he's not joking, Sensei. And that's also why Donatello and April are not with us this morning. They're looking into the situation to find a solution to switch them back."

Splinter's whiskers twitched as he tilted his head to the side and studied Raph's expression, which usually didn't seem so nervous.

Alvin chuckled nervously as Splinter stared at him. "Uh...nice to meet you?" He extended Raph's hand. "Mikey and Leo are right, I am Alvin Seville, the rockstar and lead singer of the Chipmunks from LA. My family is in New York this week, since we have a concert booked at Radio City Music Hall in a few days. We met your family at Antonio's Pizza last night. But I literally haven't been myself this morning."

Splinter took hold of the offered hand and held it in both of his. "It's alright... I know your story is not easy to believe at first, but I find it easier to believe by now. If it isn't Michelangelo getting into trouble in this family, it's Raphael."

Alvin chuckled nervously. "Well, I'm a legend in my family. I could just continue being myself, and you won't feel like you're missing your son Raph."

Splinter warmly smiled at Alvin. "Just the same, I will take care of you as if you were my son Raphael, as I hope that your family will take care of Raphael. And if you have anything you wish to talk to someone about, I'm available to listen. My ear is open - but, please knock on my door and call for me, so I won't think you are an intruder."

Alvin felt less nervous around him by now. "Thank you...uh...what should I call you, 'Raph's Dad'?...'Mister Hamato'?"

"If 'Splinter' works for my own family, you shall be treated as family in this situation, Alvin, so feel free to call me 'Splinter', just as they do." The ninjutsu master nodded.

"Cool! Thank you, Splinter!" Alvin giggled as he felt more and more comfortable with his substitute father-figure.

Splinter chuckled again. "My Raphael certainly doesn't laugh like that, so I have become more sure that you are this Alvin Seville." He sighed and glanced over at Leo and Mikey. "This certainly changes things for our practice time. I will go back to my room and meditate on this matter, while you two can help Alvin get used to being both a ninja and a turtle."

Alvin had been looking down for a split second while Splinter instructed Leo and Mikey, but that was just long enough for a potentially dangerous notion to pop into his head. The next time the others saw him, his eyes were huge, and his mouth watered as he held Raph's sais in each hand. "Awesome!" He gushed in an excited voice that was too high and squeaky to be used by Raph. He smiled innocently up at Splinter. "You mean, you'll teach me to use these? Can I learn how to use these, next? Can I? Can I? Please? Please? Please?"

Leo almost went into a panic mode at first. But he was easily able to disarm Alvin using his hands, unaided by any weapons whatsoever. Like a mom seeing a toddler carrying scissors, his big brother instinct served him well in such situations.

Splinter nodded with a wink toward his star pupil, before ducking into his room to meditate.

Meanwhile, Alvin just stood there dumbfounded as Leo quietly wore a satisfied smirk. Alvin blinked dejectedly. "Whoa...you just rendered me defenseless." He wasn't sure what emotion to feel at the moment - anger, confusion, shock, or all of the above.

Leo chuckled and patted Alvin's shoulder. "Let's save the sais for a later lesson, OK? Now take a deep breath, Alvin." Once Alvin nodded and complied, Leo continued, "For now, I think we should work on helping you get used to moving in the body of a mutant turtle. If you'll notice, I was able disarm you just now, using my bare hands. The lesson - being without weapons is not the same as being defenseless. How about Mikey and I help you work on some moves where you don't even use weapons?"

Alvin sighed. "Just my luck - I have access to ninja weapons, but I can't even use them."

Mikey stepped in. "But, Alvin, try to focus on the positives - you're in Raph's body, which is - no offense or anything - bigger and stronger than your chipmunk body." He flexed his arms in a few body-builder poses. "Sure, it isn't quite _my_ athletic physique, but at least you aren't some skinny nerd like Donnie or Leo."

"Hey!" Leo pretended to kick the back of Mikey's legs. But Mikey ducked so that Leo kicked his shell instead. "Ow!" Leo motioned to his sore toes. To save face and credibility with Alvin, he pointed out, "And now, you also have the protective advantage of a shell. And check out what else you can do..." He winked at Mikey, who nodded briefly at him as Leo pretended to make a punch at Mikey's face.

Instead of being hit in the face, Mikey tucked his head into his shell. "See? I can take it like a turtle! And I love being a turtle!" Mikey called out from within his shell. Once Mikey let his head return to its normal position, he pinched up some skin from his arm. "And our skin is also thicker than mammal skin, since we have scales. But that still doesn't mean we're immune to paper-cuts. What? Did you think these wraps on our hands and wrists are only to give us better grips on our weapons? OK, well that may be one reason for them."

Alvin laughed. "Ooh! I wanna try that! Now you see me..." He ducked his head into Raph's shell. "...Now you don't!" He said from within the shell. Laughing, his head returned to its normal position. "Ha! And Simon thinks he's the only magician in the family!" He chuckled and sighed with satisfaction. "Well, that's something I can definitely check off my bucket list."

Leo and Mikey went on to show him some evasive and defensive moves. First, they would demonstrate, then they would let Alvin try it.

After about thirty minutes of this practice time, as they were wrapping up, Alvin smiled over at Leo and Mikey. "Well, thank you for teaching me some real defensive fighting moves, and, you know, not just giving me chores and creatively calling them 'learning opportunities'. You know, like 'Wax On, Wax Off', or 'Paint Fence', or 'Clean Lair', or even 'Make Popcorn'."

Leo and Mikey shared a laugh. Leo then added, "Come to think of it, Splinter _did_ say something to us the other day about vacuuming the dojo. But that can wait until later, since he said the dojo is _almost_ due for vacuuming."

Mikey patted his shoulder. "Thanks for going easy on us, Leo the 'Slave-Driver' or 'Cleaning Nazi'."

Alvin giggled. "To think that I used to play superheroes or even 'Ninja Turtles' with my brothers. When we did that, I would usually play Raph, wondering what kind of cool life he would have as a Ninja Turtle." He chuckled, "I guess I should've been more careful about what I wished for, huh?"

Leo and Mikey put an arm around him as they all shared a laugh. Alvin noticed how Leo and Mikey even slightly reminded him of Simon and Theodore. But where did that place Donnie? Or Splinter? He realized he would have to make more room for his ever-growing family."

* * *

 **A/N:** The squirrelanoids are from the Nickelodeon TMNT cartoon episode "Invasion Of The Squirrelanoids". Funny that there were 3 of them, and 3 Chipmunks… "Gremlins" was a movie from 1984, that I thought was the scariest movie ever at the time. Ha! What little did I know… The "wardrobe malfunction" is in reference to the (in)famous and unforgettable SuperBowl half-time performance of 2004 with Janet Jackson and Justin Timberlake. Splinter's line "my ear is open…" is a nod to the 1990 TMNT movie, where he said that to Danny Pennington, the troubled teen (April's boss's son, who got involved with the Purple Dragons, who weren't mentioned by name in that movie, but die-hard TMNT fans can tell the difference between the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan). Mikey's line "I love being a turtle" is from all 3 of the 1990s movies (even though Leo actually said it in the third one). Simon as the magician is from the Nickelodeon Chipmunks episodes "Simon The Superb" and "Alvin's Secret Powers". The "learning opportunities" were in the episode "Superheroes", along with "Make Popcorn". "Paint Fence" is from "The Karate Kid", and so is "Wax On, Wax Off" (also referenced in the "TMNT 2" movie).


	7. That Bad-Boy Look

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story:** While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG-13(T), for action violence involving injury and blood, and hints of (inter-species) romantic attraction

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Raph/Brittany

* * *

 **7\. That Bad-Boy Look**

Brittany sighed as she adjusted her purse with her right arm and a brown paper bag with her left arm. She was just walking down the sidewalk as she headed back to the hotel from the convenience store. Getting some essentials wasn't such a big task, and it was a small paper bag. But she was a humanoid chipmunk girl - probably not even at her full-grown height yet, and the paper bag was half her size. By now, the three blocks between the convenience store and the hotel might as well be three _hundred_ blocks.

" _Ugh! How much further is it?_ " She wondered aloud. She adjusted her baggage to pull her phone out of her purse to check the GPS. She sighed as she looked at it, but kept walking. "I only walked half a block? I left the hotel an hour ago! And I feel like I've been walking for hours. It's like I'm never gonna get back to my hotel. Oh! - "

At that moment, she tripped near the opening of an alleyway. She groaned as she realized she had spilled her bag, and she had also dropped her purse and her phone.

Before she could just get up and dust herself off, she felt something - or _someone_ \- pinning her facedown on the pavement. She wiggled around, just in case someone knocked her over by accident, and they were still not aware they were sitting on her.

"Lookie what we have here..." The voice of some big guy in his late-teens or early-twenties said from above her, with a cocky tone. As Brittany heard some other guys start laughing menacingly, the guy pinning her down pulled out a switchblade and held it at the right side of her jawline.

Brittany tried struggling away from the blade, at least to get a better view of her attackers. They seemed like a gang of some kind. Many wore red bandannas with either a black or golden dragon embroidered on the forehead. Others had various similar dragon and coiled serpentine-like tattoos covering their upper arms or necks. Including the guy pinning her down, there were seven guys she could see.

One of the other guys came over to inspect the contents of her purse, as well as her spilled paper grocery bag. "Let's see what 'Tiny Tourist Barbie' brought for us today... Oh-ho! It looks like a bag full of goodies and a purse full of cash." After a quick look, he exclaimed, "What?...! Barely twenty bucks in cash? And a few convenience store groceries? Give us something we can use!"

Even though Brittany was no stranger to self-defense maneuvers, she was outnumbered and already at the disadvantage of being flat on her face.

Suddenly, some airborne objects started hitting the gang members in the face or knocking them over. From Brittany's vantage point, she couldn't tell if the objects were coming from the same direction or multiple directions. Some guys were knocked over with garbage can lids thrown like frisbees. Some by rusty tin cans and other indistinguishable garbage. The guys were spinning around in all different directions trying to find the source of the thrown objects.

It at least took their attention off Brittany long enough for her to tuck and roll to her left side, getting free enough to see what was happening. She also took cover behind a dumpster, as she saw a small figure jump from the roof of a nearby building to the fire escape.

"Oh, is 'Tiny Tourist Ken' coming to rescue his 'Tiny Tourist Barbie'?" One of the gang members asked as he pulled out a switchblade.

"More like a mutant flying-squirrel freak!" Another guy said as he pulled out a crowbar and started tapping the end of it against the palm of his other hand.

Brittany finally got a better look at the source of their attention. "Alvin?" She whispered. Sure, he physically looked like Alvin at first glance, but he was dressed differently. He was wearing a red tank top, with a black faux-leather vest, his hat was worn backwards, he had a red and black plaid shirt tied around his waist like a Scotsman's kilt, his jeans had holes worn out of the knees, and he wore his usual red tennis shoes - the only thing about him that was recognizably "Alvin-esque".

His face seemed angrier and more ferocious than Alvin's usual expression. His teeth were gritted angrily, his eyes were flashing and almost appeared golden-hazel-green instead of their usual bright blue, and it looked like he drew some red marks under his eyes either with lipstick or war paint. The fur on his head, neck, arms, and tail stood on end, like a cornered alley cat with an arched back.

"Oh, be careful, Alvin..." Brittany prayed under her breath as she watched him.

He stood his ground until the first guy lunged for him. In that case, he went straight for the guy's face and used a bunch of martial-arts kicks and punches to get the switchblade away from the guy. He also moved on to the next two guys who lunged at him, getting the other switchblade and a crowbar out of their hands and wielding their own weapons against them.

Once those first three guys were down, Alvin stood over them, twirling the switchblades in each hand, keeping the crowbar at his feet. "Well, even though I'm missing a shell, that was still an easy warmup." He glanced at the four remaining guys, saying, "Don't worry, there's plenty for everyone. Who's next?"

For the next guy who went for him, Alvin kicked up the crowbar using the top of his left foot and used it to block the guy's blows with it. The next guy, Alvin wielded the switchblades like a pair of sai until he was able to knock him out cold and pin him to the wall by the sleeves.

Alvin appeared to be getting tired by the time two attackers remained. "Whew, this is more of a workout in a smaller body!" He muttered while catching his breath.

One of the gang members was able to throw him so that he landed next to Brittany's spilled grocery bag.

Brittany gasped when he didn't get up right away. Oh, how she wished she hadn't dropped her phone near the action! She could call the police to take care of the gang, and get an ambulance dispatched for Alvin.

As the two remaining gang members closed in on her friend - one with a baseball bat and the other with some kind of club - Alvin seemed to get a second wind. He suddenly jumped up and went directly for their faces. He also seemed to be dribbling some white, frothy substance from his mouth.

"AAAHHHH! This mutant squirrel freak is rabid!" One guy screamed.

"OWW! And he just bit me with his big fangs!" The other guy exclaimed.

It distracted them just long enough for Alvin to deliver some finishing blows, and throw all seven of them out cold into the dumpster, closing the lid on them.

Brittany ran up to her friend as he moved the back of his right wrist across his forehead. "Are you alright, Alvin? I never knew you could fight like that and take on seven guys! You are now 'My Hero' for an even more awesome reason! Thank you!"

As Brittany came up to hug him, he took a step back and looked at her in surprise, as if it took him a moment to recognize her, or as if he was afraid of her. "Uhh..." he began. Was he - the guy who took on seven gang members - now afraid of the girl he just rescued? "I'm OK, now. I've had worse and taken on more guys before, but it's nice that the worst thing about that rumble is the aftertaste of Purple Dragon blood in my mouth." He turned his head to the side to spit. When he looked back at Brittany, he asked, "What about you? Are you OK? Sorry if I'm just not used to us being close to the same height."

Brittany chuckled, "What are you talking about, Alvin? We've been 'close to the same height' since we met in Kindergarten. And what do you mean that you've had worse? I've never seen you fight like that, even when standing up to Derek and his friends at school when they bully people. Even though you are a lot braver than I thought, you still seem different from the Alvin I know and love." She cleared her throat as she added, "You know, as a friend." In order to get the subject away from their relationship status, she started collecting her scattered personal items.

Alvin got another nervous look on his face. "Um, look, Brittany, there's something I really need to tell you." He decided to start helping her collect her spilled groceries. "First of all - and I don't blame you for not believing this part - but I'm not Alvin, I'm Raph the Ninja Turtle in Alvin's body. Somehow the Kraang used a mind-switching device in the fight last night, and Alvin and I got hit with it. When I woke up this morning, I was in Alvin's bed, in his hotel room - and in his body."

Brittany's eyes went wide at this revelation, and she put her palm against her forehead, shaking her head. "Whoa..." She looked like she was about to topple over, but Alvin - or Raph, as he had said he was - caught her from behind and lowered her to a sitting position.

"Sorry to load all that on you before asking you to sit down." Raph apologized. "Your sisters and Alvin's brothers already know - I filled them in before I came looking for you. Simon and Jeanette said they could work with Donnie and April on finding some way to switch us back. They're the ones who tracked your phone for me, and found you at a convenience store that I knew was deeper into the Purple Dragon territory."

"The who? The what?..." Brittany felt overwhelmed with information again.

"Oh, the gang that we just fought." Raph explained. "They're kinda based in China Town, but they have smaller chapters in other neighborhoods all over the city, and a few other places even beyond the city. Some of their ring-leaders have connections with Shredder and the Foot Clan. My family fights them off all the time." He glanced at Brittany to see how she handled the news so far. Seeing that she still seemed overwhelmed, Raph started fanning his hand toward her face. " _Please don't pass out on me..._ " he nervously prayed out loud. To Brittany, he asked, "So, I know that is a lot of weird stuff to take in, but please say something..."

Brittany sat up straight and took a few deep breaths. She looked closely at the guy she originally thought was Alvin, who was now telling her otherwise. "Well, it _is_ a lot to take in, but I'm believing it more and more. I mean, you don't fight like I've seen Alvin fight, you know stuff about the gang that Alvin wouldn't otherwise know, and you have more of a New Yorker accent." She blinked, "And you're also being nicer to me after you saved my life. Alvin would probably rub it in my face that I owe him big-time." She started chuckling as she came to accept the situation. "So...you're Raph, huh?"

Raph chuckled, relieved she was coming to grips with everything by now. "Yeah...still a fan of you Chipettes, as well as the Chipmunks. But now I have a whole new respect for your kind." He helped pull her to her feet and dusted her off. "Wow, I'm still getting used to being this height, and in clothes and fur instead of a shell, and this..." he rubbed his throat. "...chipmunk voice. I mean, it sounds cute on you guys, but it's hard for the gang members to take me seriously as a ninja. And it's not as easy to fight like a ninja in a smaller body, even though Alvin's knees are in better shape than mine. I had to improvise and go with the whole 'rabid squirrel' maneuver, as the Purple Dimwits called it. But you don't owe me anything for the save. As much as I enjoy a good rumble, I feel like I owe _you_ for that." He chuckled.

Brittany finally smiled at him. "How about I hug you and we call it even?"

"Sure!" Raph returned the smile as he held his arms out to her. He liked how warm, sweet, and friendly she felt in his embrace. After a few seconds, he felt her lips pressing a kiss onto his left cheek. Raph blinked in a bit of a shock, but figured the best thing to do was return the kiss to her left cheek.

Upon pulling away from leaving the kiss on her cheek, Raph noticed he left a white smudge on her cheek as well. He could tell she felt its presence. "Oh, sorry..." He tried to wipe it off with his right hand.

Fortunately, it didn't gross her out, it made her laugh. "Oh, I forgot about that, but you still have your 'rabid squirrel makeup' all over your face." She found some Kleenexes in her purse and started using them to clean the frothy stuff off Raph's face. "It's OK, it's the lite and dairy-free version of cream cheese that I got for my gluten-free bagels and stuff."

"Oh yeah? Thank you for having some good-tasting cream cheese in your bag of groceries. I never knew something so little could help me out so much in a fight. So you have a gluten sensitivity? That sucks! I have a bit of a problem with that too."

"Really?" Brittany smiled at him.

"Kinda had it off and on for years." Raph shrugged. "I can usually eat it in moderation, but it doesn't agree with me. And I can only blame Mikey for its 'ensuing consequences' for so long before my brothers figure out that it's me."

Brittany nodded with a smile. "I know exactly what you mean. My sisters usually complain about how I wear too much perfume when I have these issues."

"Perfume, huh?" Raph thought. "Ingenious! I should look into something like that for guys. Or I know I have this problem off and on when I'm in my usual body, but I'm not sure if I'll still have a problem while 'visiting' Alvin's body. But I still don't wanna take any chances. Kinda embarrassing to realize _that's_ one thing we have in common. Ain't it?"

Brittany giggled awkwardly. "Yeah, it's not something I dream of revealing to someone before a fifth date!" They both shared a laugh.

A weak groaning sound could be heard from the dumpster. "Oh yeah, maybe we should call for the police or an ambulance for the Purple Dragons." Raph looked around the sidewalk. "Oh, isn't this your phone?" He reached for a cell phone on the ground with some bling around the edge of a pink phone case.

"Oh, yes!" Brittany smiled as she accepted it from him, with the grocery bag now in her left arm and her purse strapped onto her right shoulder. "I'm so glad you found it. Since I'm around a troublemaker like Alvin so much, I've learned I needed a tough case for it." Her hand slightly grazed across his hand in the process, and she took note of how it compared to the feeling of Alvin's hand, now that a different mind was behind it. She wasn't sure if she was finding a new appreciation - or dare she think, _attraction_ \- for Alvin, or if she was getting this vibe for the Ninja Turtle wearing Alvin's body.

"What?" Raph interrupted her daydream.

Brittany chuckled and looked away, slightly blushing. "Sorry, Raph, it's just...I've always dreamed of giving Alvin a wardrobe makeover. I wondered what he would look like in some different style. I guess I'm kinda diggin' this new look for him."

Raph chuckled. "Really? Huh, thanks, I guess. I'm still not used to human or chipmunk clothes, but at least Alvin had plenty of red stuff in his suitcase to pick, so his taste is OK. And Si and Theo helped..."

They heard another rumbling sound from the dumpster. Brittany gasped. "Oh yeah, I should call the police and ambulance for them." She fumbled for her phone again.

"Oh...uh...here." Raph offered his right arm out to the bag of groceries in Brittany's left arm. "I'll hold that for you while you call, since it _is_ your phone. Shell, I'll even carry it for you while escorting you back to the hotel, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Raph. That's so sweet of you!" Brittany smiled as she handed over the grocery bag to him. "Wow...I'm just not used to seeing Alvin dressed like an even tougher bad-boy, but voluntarily acting like such a gentleman to me." They shared a laugh as Brittany dialed on her phone. "Hello? Police?..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Here, I'm using more of the "look" for the Purple Dragons from the 2k3 cartoon series, but based them in China Town like in the Nickelodeon cartoon. I also realize that Alvin (in the current Nickelodeon cartoon, as well as the 80s cartoon) has blue eyes. In the current Nickelodeon cartoon, Raph's eyes are green, but they were usually golden-yellow in DeviantArt fan art based on the 2k3 style, so I sorta compromised by making them have a "mood ring effect" where they are green when he's at ease but flashing golden-yellow when he's extra-angry or fighting. ("Unleash your inner Raph!" Haha!) Even though the Nickelodeon cartoon makes all the Turtles' eyes white-out while fighting or in "ninja mode". It's also kinda cute that Raph has a bunch of sparks fly for the non-human inter-species girls (Mona Lisa, the fox chick [Ninjara in the 90s Archie comics, Tiger Claw's sister in the current Nickelodeon cartoon]), although in this story he also likes the human girl who is Casey's little sister Angel.

Brittany calls Alvin "My Hero" while he calls her "My Princess" since they played together in Kindergarten in my fanfic "Chip-ergarten", and this is also mentioned in "The Missed Adventure". When Brittany "presses" the kiss on Raph's cheek, it is a nod to the Nickelodeon cartoon episode "The Kiss Conspiracy", where she was teaching Simon to kiss by saying "you just press and smooch". Brittany's gluten-sensitivity is mentioned in some of my other fanfics like "Ted's Teepee" and "Munkin' To The Extreme". I'm just going out on a limb with that, as well as including Raph in on that problem.

When Raph mentioned that Alvin's knees are in better shape than his, I was going by a few episodes of the Nickelodeon cartoon, as well as some DeviantArt fan lore, where many of them have noticed that the Nickelodeon Raph wears what look like knee braces under his knee pads, and he can be knocked down if he's struck on the outside of his knees in a fight (or even just while training in the dojo).


	8. Band Plans

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story:** While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG, for mentions of mild teenage dating relationship drama, and some mention of self-harm (cutting) and punishment that borders on child abuse.

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Raph/Angel, Leo/Karai, Alvin/Karai

* * *

 **8\. Band Plans**

"...And this is the side-room of the garage where our garage band meets to practice." Angel led Alvin in Raph's body, giving him a tour of the outskirts of the Lair.

"We had to keep it separated from the part of the garage where Donnie works." Mikey explained as he followed the two of them. "Something about Donnie wanting peace and quiet as he does his nerd business. And that's why Donnie also sound-proofed the room."

Alvin marveled, "It's bigger than the music room at my house."

Angel added, "Sometimes we even put on a show for other family members and friends. There's room for them to pull up chairs and sit, but they usually wanna dance. We're even thinking of throwing a 'Mutant Prom' here later this spring or sometime early in the summer. We haven't set an official date yet. You and your family are welcome to come, if you aren't too overbooked with concerts and end-of-school-year parties of your own."

Mikey laughed as he shared a combined high-three/high-five with Angel. "Yeah, we're even on the planning team for that. Angel, because she can be the DJ and pick music, April, since she knows about other stuff that goes into a prom, and me, because I like to party. And, anyone else who wants to help us is welcome to it."

Alvin giggled. "That sounds awesome! I hope we can come, too." He glanced down, "And, no offense to Raph, but I hope I'm back in my own body by then, so I can dance like my chipmunk self and not have to re-learn how to dance as a turtle." He sighed, but changed the subject by motioning between Mikey and Angel. "So, does this mean that you two are going _together_ to this prom?"

The two of them looked at each other and shared a laugh before Mikey explained, "Cool as you are, Angel, I was actually hoping to ask Shinigami. Besides, I know of someone else who probably wants to ask you." He started indicating with his eyes toward Alvin, before he remembered, "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that's Alvin."

Angel shrugged, "I would totally go with him, if his out-of-town girlfriend Mona Lisa is still nowhere near this galaxy. Otherwise, she better watch her back!" She pretended to be tough by slamming one of her fists into the palm of the other hand, but she was laughing too hard.

Alvin giggled. " _Whaaaat?_ Raph just got a lot more interesting. He has an out-of-town girlfriend that he didn't tell me about?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, he's showed me pictures of her and he's told me about her once in a while. They met in space, on some planet that's not in this galaxy. She actually sounds pretty cool, and I've jokingly asked him stuff like 'So, when is the wedding? _Where_ is the wedding? As in what planet? And where are you guys registered? Where are you gonna go on your honeymoon? Where are you gonna live? How many kids are you gonna have?' Stuff like that, just to give him a hard time. My favorite answer he gave was, 'We're still looking at some great real estate on planets in good school districts.' Ha! I'm not sure how it's all gonna work out, not the inter-species thing with her being a lizard-like alien and him being a mutant turtle, but finding a planet where they can both live without the need for space suits. Of course I'm getting into some really awkward territory wondering and asking about how complicated that's gonna make consummating their marriage. But Raph can be fun to mess with like that sometimes. He tries to act all tough, but he's like hard candy on the outside with a soft and chewy center. He's like another big brother to me."

Mikey added, "And if the inter-species thing was an issue for this Mutant Prom, we'd all be in trouble! I'm not prejudiced against humanity, since Shini is human."

Angel smiled, "And I'm not prejudiced against mutants, since I may go to the Mutant Prom with one, and most of my friends are mutants. Besides, I've never been sure my brother Casey is one-hundred-percent human."

Alvin laughed. "Well, if things don't work out with Raph's out-of...galaxy girlfriend, I can see why he'd like to take you to that Mutant Prom - you're as cool as all three of the Chipettes combined! I mean, you're sweet and daydreamy like Jeanette, you've got Brittany's awesome sense of style, and you're talkative and spunky like Eleanor. And Eleanor has told me many times before that I'm like a big brother to her. And thank you for finding some great human clothes I could wear, since I still felt naked in just the usual Ninja Turtle gear. You've got great taste! And I'm sure Brittany would approve of these clothes, and she's probably having fun dressing up Raph in my body. The thought of that still makes me nervous, thinking of Brittany digging through my underwear. Yikes! But I digress..."

Angel shrugged, "Well, I'm just glad that black hoodie sweatshirt and those faded jeans are an outfit that both Alvin and Raph like. As the unofficial stylist to the mutants, I made some sewing adjustments on them so that they fit around your shell better, so you don't just feel like you're wearing human fat clothes."

" _You_ did that?" Alvin marveled as he admired around the shoulders and sides. "That's what Eleanor does, she sews up some small human clothes to make them fit our tails better, and so we don't look like we're wearing infant or toddler clothes. It's one of her many talents - not just keeping Brittany and me from killing each other."

Angel added, "Funny, since one of my other talents is keeping Raph and Karai from killing each other!"

"I'm sorry, who?" Alvin asked.

At that moment Casey entered the garage, followed by two human girls. Both of these girls had the olive-toned skin, almond-shaped eyes, and dark hair characteristic of people of Asian descent. One girl with longer hair wore a bedazzled "I Love NY" black baseball cap turned sideways, an extra-large gray shirtdress that was draped off the shoulder, with a black tank top or sports bra visible underneath, leggings in a black and white houndstooth print, and black boots. Her friend had her hair cut in a cute shag-bob, with some honey-blonde highlights on the underside at the nape of her neck, and wore a black tank top, faded blue jeans, black keds-style shoes, and some black fingerless gloves covering both forearms like gauntlets, and a black choker-necklace around her neck.

The latter girl looked around the group and asked, "So, are we gonna practice or what?"

Alvin smiled over at this girl, while saying to Angel, "Whoa! No one told me that Joan Jett from 'Joan Jett and the Blackhearts' practiced with you guys!"

"Who? What?" The girl looked confused.

Her friend in the hat laughed and explained, "You know, from that eighties band, that sings 'I Love Rock-n-Roll'?" She nodded over to Mikey. "Mikey has been introducing me to American Pop-Culture."

"Good job, Shini!" Mikey applauded.

Shini looked back at the other girl and said, "I think Raph just paid you a compliment, Karai."

"By the way, this is actually not Raph." Mikey explained. "It's weird, but last night we went out for pizza at Antonio's, and we met the Chipmunks and Chipettes, who have a concert at Radio City Music Hall in a few days. As we were leaving Antonio's, the Kraang attacked us, and at some point, Raph and Alvin got hit with the brain-switching device. So, this is actually Alvin the Chipmunk in Raph's body, while Raph is in the body of a Chipmunk." He turned to Alvin. "Oh, and Alvin, this is Shini..." he motioned to the girl in the hat, "...and Karai." He motioned to the girl that Alvin had earlier confused with Joan Jett.

"Oh, as in 'Alvin And The Chipmunks'? The ones who do that Christmas video you showed me, Mikey?" Shini asked him again.

"Yep! The very same." Mikey nodded with a smile. "I know it's hard to process, but maybe he can give us some insights and pointers for our band, since he's a big rockstar, himself."

"I at least want to hear you play." Alvin shrugged.

Karai rested the sides of her forehead on her hands and took in a few deep breaths. "Whoa...Armin and the who, the what?"

Shini explained, "You know, Alvin And The Chipmunks, they sing the song about the 'Witch Doctor', and the 'Christmas Don't Be Late', that the Turtles did a parody of when they had that tank of helium?"

Karai shrugged. "Sorry, never heard of them, since I never _had_ a pop music course as part of my _kunoichi_ training or boarding school."

"Oh yeah, I forgot how much culture Shredder deprived of you while you grew up with him." Mikey stuck out his lower lip and made his eyes look big. "You poor, poor child." He shook his head in pity.

Karai laughed and rolled her eyes at his antics. She looked back at Alvin, "Sorry, I really don't know who you are, but I find it easier to believe that you aren't Raph, since you're already being too nice to me to be Raph, and Raph doesn't usually wear human street clothes. So, you're some big rockstar who wants to hear our band play?"

Alvin shrugged. "Yeah, sure! And it's cool, since it's clearly not your fault if you've never heard of 'Alvin And The Chipmunks'. We have fans all over the world, and I'm sure that anyone who isn't our fan just hasn't met us yet. But it's cool to meet you, Karai." He turned to her friend, "...and Shini. How did you two meet the Turtles?"

Karai chuckled. "It's quite the story... You see, I was raised by their enemy, Oroku Saki - The Shredder - and until I was sixteen, he had always told me that he was my father and that Tang Shen was my mother, and that Hamato Yoshi - or Master Splinter, as you probably know him - was the enemy who killed my mother when I was only a few months old, before I ever got a chance to know her. But a few months after I met Leo, and the other Turtles, and they knew me as 'Shredder's daughter', Splinter confronted Shredder in battle one day, and he's told me that was the moment he realized that I was actually _Splinter's_ long-lost daughter Miwa. Leo was even telling me that for a while, but since we were enemies at the time, I of course didn't believe him the first several times. But in the following months, things started coming together, and I realized that Leo had been telling the truth, while Shredder had been lying to me my whole life. The moment all that sank in for me was when I only _pretended_ to believe Leo, so that he would take me to the Lair, and I could help Shredder's henchmen trap Splinter and the Turtles. After I got here, I started talking with Splinter, who showed me some old family photos of himself as a human with my mother Tang Shen, and me as a baby. He even had some wedding photos. He says I look a lot like my mother, and some of the others say that I have his eyes."

"You do!" The others simultaneously nodded.

She laughed. "Really? I still don't see it. I take it as a compliment, even though I don't see it. At my core, I guess I've always been a 'Daddy's Girl'."

Mikey giggled. "You know, there have been times I've thought Leo looks or acts like Splinter so much - only with a shell instead of fur. Sometimes Raph even calls him 'Splinter, Junior', but it's usually not to Leo's face unless he's giving Leo a hard time or when he's mad at Leo. And I don't think I've ever heard Raph call Leo that in front of Splinter. Sometimes during training, Leo can be harder on us than Splinter."

Karai shrugged. "I don't doubt that at all, but you guys still had it easy compared to _my_ training."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "That doesn't surprise me at all! But I definitely had a new respect for Shredder when I learned that in addition to your _kunoichi_ training, he also managed to homeschool you for several years before he sent you to boarding school, _and_ he gave you piano lessons. I just can't see him as a music aficionado. Hmm...'Oroku's Orchestra', or 'Shredder's Symphony'?"

The others shared a laugh, before Alvin sighed. "Sorry about your mother, and that you didn't know her that well."

Karai smiled at him. "Well, that's sweet of you to say that. It's been nice bonding with my _real_ family, and hearing Splinter tell stories of her, though."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, I like hearing stories about Tang Shen, and getting to know her through Splinter's stories and photos. She's a lot more beautiful - inside and outside - than the cracked canister of mutagen that I even think of as my 'other mom'."

Alvin smiled at them. "I've never known my chipmunk mother, either. Since I was two, the only parent I've ever known is my father David Seville. My brothers don't remember anyone else either."

Shini sighed. "Well, you guys are all lucky, since I grew up in an orphanage in Tokyo, and I don't remember either of my parents. I met Karai at a boarding school where Shredder sent her while he had business outside of the country. And it's been great getting to know her real family since we came to New York. I had given up on the idea that anyone would adopt me after I turned thirteen, but I've felt so at home with this family that has already accepted me as one of their own."

"Of course we do, Shini!" Mikey laughed. "We'd gladly trade Casey out for you, any time!"

"Hey!" Casey kicked Mikey's shell as the others laughed.

Some of them started to take their places tuning various musical instruments, while Alvin wandered around to see what everyone played. Mikey picked up a lead guitar, Casey a bass guitar, Karai was at the keyboards, while Angel and Shini tuned the microphones. "What does Raph do, again?"

The others exchanged looks, as Shini threw one hand in the air. "Drums! But I guess I can fill in for him while he's gone." She explained to Alvin, "Normally, I'm equipment and sound manager, but I also have some experience as an 'understudy' of various instruments, especially if someone needs a break."

Alvin clapped and cheered as they played a quick song for him. "Yeah!" He exclaimed.

Shini shrugged. "It sounds even better with Raph on the drums."

"Not bad, Shini!" Karai chuckled as she got up for a water bottle that was resting a few feet from Alvin. Some of the others took a break as well.

Alvin smiled at her as she took a drink. "I like those gloves, by the way. Don't your hands and your arms get hot from wearing them so much?"

"Oh, thanks." Karai let him get a better look as he admired her gloves. "My arms do get kinda warm, but these gloves also cover up some old scars." She pulled the end of her left glove from her elbow to her wrist, baring various criss-crossing scars all over her forearm.

"Yikes!" Alvin winced empathetically. "Did Shredder do that to you?"

She sighed. "I mostly did those myself. Since Shredder taught me not to cry, I learned to internalize things and cut myself. Now that I've been here, with my real family, I've done a lot of healing and stuff. My father Splinter has been very helpful, and so have my other friends."

Alvin wondered, "How did Shredder teach you not to cry?"

Karai took a deep breath. "He used to lock me in this dungeon-like cell like some caged animal. Then he would ignore me for a few hours."

Alvin shuddered in sympathy. "Whoa... Back when my brothers and I lived with this other manager named Ian Hawke, we used to get locked in a cage for punishment, too. Our dad Dave never does that, but Ian used to do it all the time."

"Really?" Karai looked intently at him. "I never knew _that_ would be something I'd have in common with a rockstar."

Alvin shrugged. "Well, yours was probably a human-sized dungeon. Ours was the size of a cat carrier, or some kind of rodent hunting trap. My brothers actually spent more time in the Punishment Cage than I did. Not because I was so good or anything, since I'm the one who gets grounded the most nowadays, but Ian would lock up my brothers for dumb things like because Simon was being 'too smart' and asking too many questions about Ian's judgment, or because Ian thought Theodore needed to go on a diet. Sometimes if I was giving Ian too much attitude, he would flick me with his finger - and sometimes he'd leave a big bruise, since he was so much bigger than my usual chipmunk body, which is currently eighteen inches tall, but back then I was maybe eight or ten inches tall. It was scary for me to be hit with his big sausage man-fingers!"

"At least he hopefully didn't wear gauntlets full of metal blades when he did that! Or did he?" Karai smiled at him.

Alvin shook his head. "No. I guess we still had things easier with Ian than you did with Shredder. It's amazing that you turned out to be so cool, Karai." He smiled at her. "I get the impression that you and Raph don't normally get along. What is up with that?"

Karai shrugged. "Usually Angel has to keep us from fighting. I'm not entirely sure of the reason, but it may have something to do with the fact that Raph is not used to me being one of the family and not one of the enemies."

"That's it?" Alvin chuckled. "I thought it was because you two were a 'couple' with a history, and an ugly enough break-up that it makes things awkward."

Karai scoffed. "Yeah right! I don't have a history with Raph. If anything, I have more of a history with - and still kind of a thing for - Leo."

"Oh?" Alvin perked up.

"Yeah, I like hanging out with Leo, he's still cool." Karai chuckled. "We kinda have an on-again-off-again thing, but it's kinda weird now that he's practically my little brother. I guess Raph also knows that, and still just doesn't think I'm good enough for Leo."

Alvin smiled, "Well, Brittany is practically my sister, and sometimes we fight like a brother and sister in the middle of a really bad family feud, but other times we...don't hate each other as much as we say we do."

"Oh yeah?" Karai looked interested. "Who is this 'Brittany' anyway?"

Casey interrupted their conversation at that moment with, "Yo, are we gonna practice some more, or what?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Splinter has known that Karai is his long-lost daughter Miwa since the last episode of Season 1 ("Showdown: Part 1  & 2") of the Nickelodeon cartoon. Leo has known since the Season 2 episode "Follow The Leader". Leo told Karai in "The Manhattan Project: Part 1", and it started to sink in a little at the end of "Part 2". Karai finds out the truth in "The Wrath Of Tiger Claw". Shinigami is a character introduced in Season 4, in the episode "City At War", where we also see Mikey has a crush on her. Mona Lisa is in the episode "The Moons Of Thalos 3". Raph calls Leo "Splinter Junior" more in the 2k3 cartoon series, as well as the 2007 CGI movie, while Leo calls Raph "Hothead". Mikey also calls the canister of mutagen "Mom" in the episode "Rise Of The Turtles: Part 1", after the origin story retelling during their "Mutation Day" festivities, when Splinter says that the mysterious substance in this canister - in a way - "gave birth to us all." Ian Hawke put the Chipmunks in a cage near the end of the 2007 movie, and he put the Chipettes in a cage near the end of "The Squeak-quel".


	9. A Bite To Eat

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story:** While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG, for some adolescent humor, some medical (mental health) stuff

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Raph/Brittany

* * *

 **9\. A Bite To Eat**

"I'll be right back for a drink refill." Dave announced to his six chipmunk children as he got up from the lunch table at the fast-food sandwich eatery. "Would anyone like anything else while I'm up?" He took a few quick orders for extra napkins, extra packets of various condiments, and a few other drink refills before disappearing from view.

Once Dave was out of sight, Raph, still in Alvin's body, asked the other five chipmunks, "So, have any of you told Dave about...our mind-switch situation yet?" He motioned to himself. Once he saw the heads shaking, he let out a breath he was holding.

"We're kinda...still trying to think of a good time and place for that." Simon reassured him.

Jeanette leaned over and whispered to Raph, "So, Raph, just curious, but do you actually _feel_ five years younger yet?"

Raph shrugged. "It still feels weird. I'm still getting used to having fur and wearing human clothes instead of my shell. And the world does feel different in this smaller body that doesn't have as much bulky muscle strength as I usually have."

"Sorry if rescuing me was more of a workout in a smaller body with a smaller set of muscles." Brittany smiled at him. "But you were awesome!"

Raph beamed. "It's nothing I've never done before...but as a Ninja Turtle, not as a chipmunk."

Theodore squealed. "Still, I wish the rest of us could've seen you kick butt! It sounded so cool the way Brittany described it."

Raph chuckled, but then looked nervous. "I just hope Alvin doesn't have to kick any butt in my body. I mean, he's a rockstar, not a trained ninja. But, yeah, I thought that our size difference and this higher-pitched voice was more of a species thing. It never occurred to me that any of it was because of the age difference. Now I just realized that I'm back to being in a pre-adolescent body. I sure hope we can switch back soon so I don't have to go through puberty again. Once was enough for me!" The others chuckled with him as he glanced back at Jeanette. "But to answer your question, Jeanette, the age difference hasn't really hit home yet."

Eleanor giggled. "I never thought about what that must be like for you because of the age difference. I mean, you're a sixteen-year-old in the body of an eleven-year-old. That must be rough for you."

Raph chuckled again. "Well, if you wanna ask the _real_ expert what it's like to be a sixteen-year-old living in the body of an eleven-year-old, you should probably ask my little brother Mikey." The others shared a laugh with him.

Dave soon returned to the table with drinks, napkins, and condiments as promised, passing them around the table to those who requested them. He went on to describe some plans for the afternoon and evening. "We have a rehearsal and sound test for the stage later this evening. And Alvin, while I like that look for you, it's not how we agreed you would dress for this upcoming family concert. So I want you to clean up and be dressed less grungy tonight, as if it were a dress rehearsal. And whether or not you and Brittany are getting along at the moment, I want you guys in your professional mindset this evening. I don't want to hear any complaints or bickering during your guitar duets. Understand?"

Raph immediately straightened up his posture, with a quick bow of his head. " _Hai, Sensei!_ " He replied without a second thought.

Dave shot his son a puzzled look. "Excuse me?"

Raph's eyes went wide as he realized he just did something that Alvin would not normally do. Everyone else around the table froze and glanced at Raph. "Uhh..." Raph looked around the table as if telepathically asking the others for help and for their approval if this was the right time and place to tell Dave. He saw Theodore biting his lip, Jeanette wincing, Brittany throwing a nervous grin, but Simon and Eleanor gave him encouraging nods, assuring him they would back him up if he so decided to tell Dave now. Raph glanced back up at Dave. "Um, Mister Seville - er, Dave - you might want to sit down. We - I - need to tell you something very important."

"Uh, OK..." Dave sat down next to Raph. He placed a hand on Alvin's back. "Are you OK, Alvin?"

Raph thought it was a weird feeling to be able to feel a hand on his back without the shell, but he set that feeling aside as he continued, "Well, first of all, Dave, I'm not your son Alvin. I'm Raphael Hamato, the Ninja Turtle. I know this is hard to believe, but..."

"You see, Dave," Simon added, "Last night during the fight with the Kraang, Raph and Alvin got hit with some kind of mind-switching device, right before they fell unconscious. It turns out we actually took home Raph in Alvin's body, while our new friends the Turtles must've taken home Alvin in Raph's body."

Dave blinked as he glanced around the table at the others. "Did all of you know about this?"

They all nodded, while Theodore explained, "We just didn't know how to tell you, Dave."

Eleanor added, "We were waiting for a good time to tell you."

Jeanette finished, "But since the ideal opportunity just wasn't happening, we had to settle for a 'not-so-bad time' to tell you instead."

Dave took a few deep breaths while resting his forehead against his folded hands for a few moments. His eyes were closed, so it was difficult to tell how he was handling the information.

Simon patted his left shoulder. "It's alright, Dave...I think."

Raph tapped his right arm. "Uh, Mister Seville, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. And I know that is some weird stuff we just laid on you, but...please say something."

Dave opened his eyes to look intently at Raph. "So, Raphael, is it? I'm starting to see that you are definitely not Alvin the more I look at you. I mean, Alvin doesn't have a New Yorker accent, or speak Japanese other than pointing and saying 'Godzilla!' Especially while making his mouth move out of sync with the rest of his speech."

Raph laughed. "Master Splinter might be slightly offended, even though the rest of us would still think that's pretty funny." The others chuckled with him.

Dave added, "And this is definitely a record for how long Alvin can sit by Brittany without fighting."

Raph turned to his right and he and Brittany shared a glance before they shared an awkward chuckle. "Seriously? I mean, I think Brittany has great taste! We seem to agree most of the time, which is kinda rare, since I'm usually the most disagreeable brother in my family."

Brittany giggled. "Yeah, Dave. I mean, Raph is pretty cool. He's like a 'new and improved' version of Alvin. Can we keep him? Please, Dave?"

Dave chuckled. "As much as I see your point, Brittany, we all know that Alvin belongs with us, just as Raphael belongs with the Turtles."

Brittany sighed. "Yeah, I know. I was just kidding around, even though I hope we still make Raph feel as at home with our family as we hope his family is making Alvin feel."

Dave smiled. "That is true." He glanced at Raph. "And now that we know who you really are, we can try getting to know you as Raphael, and not as Alvin."

Raph nodded. "Sure. I have been getting to know your family better since waking up with you. They've been great! And by the way, you're also welcome to call me 'Raph', since others in my family do."

Dave nodded. "Uh, OK...Raph. And you are welcome to call me 'Dave', since the other kids call me that and I'm used to answering to it."

"No problem...Dave!" Raph smiled.

Dave sighed. "And I'd also like to apologize if I've been patronizing you too much or yelling at you today. I mean, I'm used to yelling at Alvin and dealing with him as an eleven-year-old who has trouble paying attention to me. His doctor and his teachers all ask if he has ADHD, but I've been reluctant to put him on medication."

"I hear ya, Dave." Raph sighed. "Splinter has been reluctant to put me on anything for depression, especially since my brother Donnie thinks I'm more bipolar, and that antidepressants would just throw me into a manic phase. He explains it better, too. But the patronizing? It's cool now. I mean, it may have bothered me at first, just because it's weird having someone else's dad being tough on me and yelling at me. It was almost _deja vu_ for me, since Splinter used to yell at Mikey and me a lot when we were about eleven. He doesn't yell as much now, so I guess we're better at listening to him. He even says that despite all the bad rep teenagers get, he prefers having us as teenagers to having us as toddlers. Our father-son relationship is a lot stronger now, and I have more respect for him now."

Dave chuckled. "Good to see that it gets better. And, Raph, I also guess the times I've been yelling at you today, I thought Alvin was just ignoring me. But it explains a lot to now realize it was because you weren't Alvin, you were someone else not used to answering to the name 'Alvin'."

At that point, one of the calendar notifications buzzed on Dave's phone to remind him of the upcoming stage rehearsal. "We should probably get going if we want to get ready for that stage rehearsal this evening." He blinked as he stood up and turned off the notification on his phone, then glanced at Raph. "Do you think we should try to contact the other Turtles for you? Leo exchanged numbers with me last night, and I was going to call them anyways, once I got backstage passes for the Turtles and their friends for the concert."

Raph's eyes lit up as he stood while helping the others collect trash. "You and Leo exchanged numbers? That's great! And thank you for trying to get us backstage passes, that'll be amazing, Dave! But when we call them, we should probably do it in the privacy of the hotel room, and not at a noisy restaurant. We may want to video chat, and this way the Lair can stay hidden - not just for the sake of my family, but for Alvin's sake, since that's where he probably is."

* * *

 **A/N:** Going out on a limb in suggesting that Alvin has ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder) or that Raph is bipolar. In the older live-action TMNT movies (of the early 1990s), Raph was usually found moping around and brooding. But then he would willingly jump into a fight against impossible odds (especially in the 2k3 cartoon series). He always seemed to be at one of those extremes.


	10. One Phone Call

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story:** While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG, for adolescent humor, discussions of dating

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Raph/Brittany, Raph/Alvin (Bromance)

* * *

 **10\. One Phone Call**

Leo was sitting in the lotus position across from Splinter in the dojo. Suddenly, his T-phone started ringing. At first, he felt apologetic at Splinter's raised eyebrow as he picked up the phone to turn it off. "Sorry, Sensei, I forgot to turn off my phone before we started meditating." But he got a better look at the screen of the phone once he held it in his hand. He gasped excitedly, "It's a video chat from David Seville! I bet I know why he's calling, too..."

Once Leo pressed the "Accept" button, Dave's face appeared onscreen. "Hi, Leo. Is this a good time for a video chat, or should I call back some other time?"

Leo smiled. "No, Dave, this is actually a great time for you to call. I would've called _you_ earlier, but Alvin said you might be out in public somewhere. Where are you right now?"

"In our hotel room." Dave replied. "And I take it you know the reason I'm calling...since you apparently have Alvin in Raph's body, while we have Raph in Alvin's body. They just told me during lunch today. How long have you known about them switching minds?"

Leo thought for a moment. "Umm, since this morning, a little after Raph - I mean, Alvin - woke up and said he wasn't Raph. And I believed it, since Raph has switched minds with a Kraang before. At least Alvin isn't one of our enemies. But I had also never heard Raph scream so much and act so dramatic in the morning. He's alright now, though."

Splinter chimed in, "Is Raphael alright?"

Dave nodded. "Sure. He was the one that said to call you for a video chat as soon as we got back to our hotel room. He's here in the room, along with my other five kids."

Leo chuckled. "Oh, I almost forgot... Dave, this is our father, Master Splinter..." he turned the phone around so they could see each other. "And, Master Splinter, this is our new friend, Alvin's father, David Seville."

"Nice to meet you, Master Splinter." Dave smiled warmly at the phone. "Your boys have told me a few things about you."

"Hello, Mister Seville." Splinter bowed at the phone with a friendly smile. "Alvin has told me a few things about you."

Leo turned the phone back around so he could speak to Dave. "Right now, it's just Splinter and myself in the room. Donnie and April were working on something in Donnie's lab. I think they said they were gonna try contacting our friend John Bishop, who is familiar with Kraang technology, and he may know of a way to reverse the mind-switch. And Alvin is currently with the others practicing in the garage band hall, or getting a tour of the Lair. The others have been great about helping him get used to being in the body of a mutant turtle for most of the day."

Dave chuckled nervously. "I hate to ask, but has he been much trouble?" He quieted the other chipmunks as they scoffed and giggled sarcastically at his question.

Leo laughed. "Actually, he's been with Mikey for most of the day. Mikey and I included him in a session in the dojo to help him practice a few moves so he could get used to moving as a turtle - but without weapons this time. He was getting the hang of it - not that he'd be ready for a battle against trained ninjas, but enough evasive maneuvers to keep him out of trouble for now. Alvin was a bit disoriented when he first woke up today. But he's been better since then. And we've been getting to know him better as Alvin, and not as Raph. So for us, it's almost like having another Mikey."

"It also helps that I know some pressure points where I can help calm him when he gets agitated." Splinter added.

Dave blinked. "Wow, you may have to teach me some of those moves with the pressure points, Master Splinter."

"Oh, I know about pressure points, too, Dave. I could also show you some time." Jeanette piped up.

Dave giggled. "And you've been withholding this information from me this whole time, Jeanette?"

She giggled in return. "Well, I'm still an amateur, and I've forgotten to tell you until now. I really only know them for massage purposes rather than self-defense purposes. Sorry about that, Dave, but you also never asked me, either."

Splinter interrupted them. "What about Raphael? Is he alright?" Leo handed the phone to his concerned father. "Have you had any problems with him?"

Dave handed the phone to someone smaller than himself. "Oh, sorry about that. Here he is, if you want to talk to him."

Onscreen appeared a young boy chipmunk with auburn hair tucked under a red backwards baseball cap. "Master Splinter, I can explain..."

"Raphael?" Splinter blinked in surprise at hearing a chipmunk voice.

Leo suppressed a laugh. "Raph? Is that really you?"

The chipmunk's eyes rolled. "Hey, Leo, I know I don't look it, but it's me, Raph. Yeah, I'm still getting used to this chipmunk voice, too."

Splinter smiled. "Sorry, Raphael, so are we. I don't think your voice was that high and squeaky, even when _you_ were about twelve."

Raph laughed. "I know, it's weird for me, too."

Splinter sighed. "But I am relieved to know that you are alright, and that the Seville family is taking care of you, and that you are being a good guest."

Raph bowed. " _Hai, Sensei._ They are a wonderful family. Uh, look, Dave and I both wanna talk to Alvin, if he's around." He glanced over at Dave. "Obviously for different reasons. He wants to check on his son just like you wanted to check on me, and I want to see..." he sighed with a slight shudder, "...if he's done anything to - or with - my body that I need to worry about."

Leo stood to his feet as he accepted the phone back while he helped his father to his feet. "Oh, no problem, Raph. We'll talk while we walk with the phone to the garage band hall. I know it's sound-proof, but I hope we can still get a good signal in there..."

Raph thought for a moment, then replied, "Pretty sure the signal still works in there. I mean, we've texted each other in there all the time."

In a few minutes, Leo entered the garage band hall, where the bandmates were all practicing. Most of them were playing their usual instruments - Casey on the bass guitar, Angel on the harmonica, Karai on the keyboards, Shini tweaking the sound system - only now Mikey was on the drums, while Alvin in Raph's body was on lead guitar.

From the screen, Raph looked a little uneasy at the sight of his Turtle form wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, faded jeans with holes at the knees, black high-top sneakers, and a red do-rag style bandanna instead of his mask. He was really getting into rocking on the guitar.

The other chipmunks gathered around the phone to get a glimpse of Alvin in the Turtle's form. "Wow, can you believe that's Alvin?" They whispered among themselves.

Once the music seemed to fade enough to signal the end of a song, Splinter loudly tapped his staff on the ground to get the bandmates' attention. The Chipmunks and Chipettes even went quiet in their hotel room. It was loud enough that the others in the band, even though they were about fifty feet away on the other side of the room, quietly stood at attention. Except for Alvin, who just merely turned his head to see what was happening.

Splinter cleared his throat. "Alvin, you have a phone call - your father David, and my son Raphael both want to talk to you on a video chat."

Alvin set down the guitar and gulped nervously. But he approached Splinter and Leo, and accepted the phone Leo offered to him. He managed to smile at the screen. "Dave! Raph! Everybody!" He and Raph marveled at each other in their different forms, sharing an awkward laugh.

"Alvin! It's you, alright." Dave chuckled. "I recognized the bouncy way you walk, even in a different body."

Raph sighed with relief. "Good, that's just the way Alvin walks. At first I thought maybe Leo had given me another limp during practice in the dojo. After all, he knows about my weak knees, but I wasn't sure if you knew about that, Alvin."

Alvin laughed. "Yeah, he told me and showed me during practice. But Leo was good about helping me wrap my knees - er, _your_ knees - so they wouldn't get damaged more than usual. I'm still sure my 'Munk Swagger' looks different in your body."

Raph smiled. "Yeah, your chipmunk knees are definitely in better shape than mine."

Alvin blinked. "What happened?"

Raph shook his head. "Oh, a combination of a lot of things - accidents and sports-related injuries when I was younger, then just wear-and-tear as I got older. Pretty sure Donnie is gonna have to make me a bionic knee or two for total knee-replacement surgery by the time I'm thirty. So, anyways, other than the bad knees, how is it living in a different body?"

Alvin laughed. "Well, I'm not used to playing the guitar with just three fingers, but I'm getting the hang of it. What about you?"

Raph chuckled nervously, "Well, for me I still feel naked without a shell, even though I'm wearing clothes. And I'm definitely not used to fighting without a shell."

Alvin gasped. "Whoa! I know you like to fight, Raph, and you are quite the scrapper. But please be careful while you're renting out my body. I have a concert coming up, so please don't mess up my face. The public wants to see my beautiful face! And why would you need to be fighting anyway? I mean, we're a family of rockstars!"

Dave turned to look at Raph. "Yeah, why would you need to fight, especially in Alvin's body?"

Splinter groaned, "Raphael..."

Raph looked nervous for a moment, but then explained, "Well, there were...circumstances. You see, the public wants to see Brittany's beautiful face, too. I had to defend her from getting mugged while she stepped out this morning. Before she even knew about the mind-switch situation. And FYI-this hotel is in Purple Dragon territory!"

Brittany added, "In Raph's defense, he told me all this stuff after he saved me this morning. I didn't even know about the gang activity before then."

Alvin's eyes narrowed at her. "So, Brittany, this is all your fault for wandering off alone like that and endangering my face! Why doesn't that surprise me? You're always trying to keep me down so that you stay on top. I should've known...you were always jealous of my success as a rockstar, and always wanted to outdo me."

"Excuse me?" Brittany blinked. "Alvin, I'm sorry..." She looked shocked and near tears. Sure, she was used to arguing with Alvin, but it somehow hurt more when Alvin yelled at her in a louder, gruffer voice. She could feel some tears forming, but was afraid to let Alvin see them fall.

Raph saw this, and placed a comforting hand on Brittany's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Brittany..." he let her rest her head against his shoulder and catch her breath while he patted her back.

"Don't you dare let the paparazzi see this, Raph." Alvin rolled his eyes. "Like I need another picture in the tabloids telling the world that Brittany and I are dating."

When Brittany caught her breath and shared a brief smile with Raph to let him know she was OK, Raph glared at Alvin through the screen. "Hey, Hot Shot, go easy on her! Her life is more important than your vanity. It's not all about you, ya know." He took a calming breath and explained to Dave, "You see, she got sick after breakfast, and went to a convenience store to get stuff, not knowing it was deeper into the gang territory. It's not her fault that no one told her about the local gang activity." He gave Brittany another reassuring smile. "I mean, I don't blame her for any of it."

Dave blinked as he pulled Brittany into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Brittany. Are you OK, now? I forgot that your stomach problems flair up when traveling, so I may have forgotten to pack extra medication or extra snack foods for you. Is your stomach OK now?" He saw Brittany nod. "And are you OK after getting mugged? Why didn't anyone tell me earlier? Oh, wait, I've been so busy all morning with business phone calls. I am so sorry I wasn't as attentive to you, or any of you other kids today."

"I'm OK, Dave." Brittany hugged him, throwing a reassuring nod to Raph. "Thanks to Raph!"

Dave patted Raph on the shoulder. "I must admit, too, I'm not used to hearing Alvin's chipmunk voice sticking up for Brittany."

Raph looked at Alvin through the screen, realizing that some of the other band mates had gathered around him to hear the phone conversation. "Sorry, man. It's kinda weird yelling or arguing with myself, or someone else in my body, you know how it is..."

Alvin smiled. "Thanks, Raph. I'm sorry, too. It _is_ weird arguing with...myself." He glanced over to Dave, who still held Brittany in his lap. "And I'm sorry, Dave, I know you've been dealing with a lot during this trip, and I appreciate that you aren't running us ragged, like Ian Hawke used to do. You're the best dad I could ever ask for. And, Brittany, I'm sorry for accusing you of...all that undermining and backstabbing me. I know you really just show your love by giving people like me a hard time. You deal with a lot, too, and you have overcome a lot since I've gotten to know you, so you have a right to be proud of what you have accomplished. And I'm sorry if I get jealous when you get successful. Instead, I should be happy for you and proud to call you my friend."

Dave and Brittany looked at each other in surprise at Alvin's maturity. Brittany blinked. "Thank you, Alvin. Apology accepted, but I'm still not so sure if you're the _real_ Alvin after that." She added a wink.

Alvin laughed as he glanced over to the other band mates. He glanced back at Raph. "Oh, speaking of apologies...a certain Hot-Head owes one to his sister." He placed his arm around Karai's shoulders before explaining to Raph, "You see, Karai here, who never knew her mom - much like you and me - says you still treat her like an outsider or like an enemy when you guys are not bandmates."

Raph blinked in shock. "Karai...I never realized that I still did that, or still made you feel like that. I'm not particularly good at apologies, but I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way. I almost wanna say, please don't take it too personally, since I shut out everyone and everything in the world, not just you. I'm sorry if you feel like I was discriminating specifically against you in any way. But you're cool, and it's been nice having you around as another sister in my family. I mean, brothers get on my nerves after a while, but sisters are kinda fun in their own way. You, April, Shini, and Angel are definitely a God-send, when I need relief from my brothers, you girls are there."

Karai suppressed a laugh for a moment. "Sorry about that, Raph. I accept your apology, and I could tell it was very heartfelt and stuff. And I'm also sorry I haven't been the most trustworthy family member. With my background, being raised by your enemies and all, I totally understand that it's hard to see me as someone on the same team with you. I'm not as used to being a Hamato as you and your brothers and the rest of your extended family." A brief giggle escaped her. "Sorry about that, I am being sincere, it's just...harder to take you seriously with that voice, Raph."

Raph joined the others in a moment of laughing. "I can't take _myself_ seriously either, with this chipmunk voice. But in some way, it's nice to be laughing with you about something like this, Karai. And in the future, maybe I can look for some other ways we can hang out or something. I mean, we're practicing in the band hall or training in the dojo, but maybe we could find some way to just hang out as siblings, rather than as bandmates or as ninjas. And others are still welcome to join us."

Alvin's eyes lit up. "Yeah! You should take her to a concert, a movie, a football game, a hockey game, a soccer game, a basketball game - like the Knicks. Or a baseball game. Do you Turtles like the Yankees or the Mets better?"

Raph chuckled. "We're kinda divided on that, to the point where we might occasionally have a family feud. Leo and Donnie kinda prefer the Yankees, more because of their history than anything else. And Mikey and I prefer the Mets - Mikey, because of the orange, and me, because I keep up with sports more than the others, and I think the Yankees are overrated. But Yankees games are still a lot of fun to see in person if you like the atmosphere."

Karai smiled. "You know, Raph, for the first time I may actually agree with you on that. Sure the Yankees are world-famous, and when I first heard about them back in Tokyo, I was curious about going to see an American baseball game in person. But now that I've lived here with you guys and seen other teams, I've come to think they are overrated. Not that I would turn down a chance to go to their stadium and see one of their games."

Raph nodded. "Cool. We'll definitely have to do that sometime in the later spring or summer. But this time of year, we could try going to a Knicks game. My brothers and other extended-family members might also wanna come, since we all like the Knicks, so it doesn't have to be like a 'date', unless we want a double-, triple-, or quadruple-date."

Karai laughed. "That actually sounds like fun, Raph. I think I'd like that."

"Oh yeah?" Raph smiled at her before he turned to Alvin. "And, Alvin, you should do the same with Brittany sometime."

Alvin blinked. "Really? The paparazzi would go crazy if they saw just us together."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Who cares what they think? Isn't your family more important to you than your public image? I mean, if you're that worried about being caught in public, maybe just watch a movie with her at home or something. You know, just to get to know her as a person and hang out with her. You don't have to think of it as a 'date', just as a...a chance to get to know your long-lost sister, like I'm getting to know mine." He glanced over to look at Brittany. "How does that sound to you, Brittany?"

Brittany shrugged, but she started smiling. "I wouldn't mind a chance to hang out peacefully and get to know Alvin better. Especially if we weren't trying to outdo each other as rivals, just getting to know each other as friends."

Alvin started smiling too. "I suppose I still owe you another date after messing up that time Mrs Havisham tested our manners for meeting Princess Kate."

Brittany blinked. "Wow, I'm pretty sure I was the one who messed up that date, since I was trying to make you fail from within the first five minutes of meeting Mrs Havisham. But before we fight about that, I just want to say that it's very big of you to accept responsibility."

Alvin chuckled. "Oh yeah... Well, I think we at least owe the universe a do-over date after that fiasco. We can keep it simple at first, like share a snack at home while we watch TV. I mean, sometimes I like hanging out with you, Britt, as long as we aren't trying to kill each other."

Brittany smiled at him. "That sounds nice. And if we ever wanted to do that do-over date in a public setting, without Mrs Havisham chaperoning, we could always play 'Are They Or Aren't They' with the paparazzi." She threw in another wink.

Alvin laughed before glancing at Raph again. "OK, Raph, it looks like Brittany and I accept your challenge to hang out peacefully and get to know each other as friends instead of rivals. It's a deal. I'd shake your hand or hug you, but I almost forgot this is a phone."

Brittany put her arms around Raph in a hug. "Here, Raph... I guess it's the next best thing to hugging you as Alvin, anyways."

"Aww, the world underestimates your sweetness, Brittany..." Raph smiled at Alvin onscreen as he returned Brittany's hug.

Alvin smiled back at Raph as he embraced Karai. "And, Raph, I'll hug your sister for you."

Karai smiled. "Thank you, Alvin." As she returned the hug, she sighed contentedly, "It sure feels good to say that!"

"Aww..." Mikey cooed as he watched Alvin and Karai for a moment before he announced, "Group hug!" The others in the garage band hall complied as they enveloped Alvin and Karai in a warm hug.

Dave picked up Raph and Brittany to hug them while they sat in his lap. "Raph, I'm sorry if you aren't used to being picked up like this."

Raph chuckled and included Dave in the hug. "It's cool, Dave, I'm barely getting used to it. I mean, I haven't sat in my dad's lap since I was about six or seven."

The other four chipmunks all crawled onto Dave's lap to join in hugging Raph and Brittany. Theodore noted, "Oh, Raph, your hugs are as warm as Alvin's."

Raph chuckled and ruffled Theodore's hair. "That's probably because I'm using Alvin's arms. And you are fun to hug too, Theo. It's like being hugged by Mikey, but with smaller, softer arms." Theodore giggled as Raph pulled him into a hug.

After a few moments of both families hugging, Alvin cleared his throat. "Hey, Dave, I wanted to ask you something else... Did you guys hear any of the garage band playing? You know, about the time Leo and Splinter got here?"

Dave nodded. "Yes, I could hear the band playing earlier. I thought you guys sounded great - what little I could see and hear of them from on the screen."

Alvin smiled. "That's great to hear! Since I was wondering... What about featuring them, or including them, at least for a few songs, in our upcoming concert?"

The other chipmunks all started gasping and smiling. Dave quickly glanced at them before answering his son, "Well, the others seem to like that idea. I was going to try to get backstage passes for them, but I'm starting to like this idea of yours even more. I'll talk to the stage managers and see if we can work something out..."

"Hello? Are you guys all in here?" April called out at the doorway to the garage band hall. She looked back over her shoulder. "Yes, they are, Donnie."

Donnie shrugged. "I keep telling them - this room is only sound-proof when the door is closed." He waved to the others. "Oh, sorry for interrupting this family moment, but the two of us just ended another phone conversation with our friend Bishop. We told him about the situation of Raph and Alvin switching minds, and he says we should meet over at his place. He _does_ have access to the kind of technology that can switch them back. And as we wrapped things up with him, we heard him telling Miss Campbell, 'Make preparations, since this day _finally_ came after eleven years of waiting.' We're not sure what he meant by that, but maybe things will make sense once we meet up with him."

* * *

 **A/N:** There was an episode during the 2k3 TMNT cartoon series where we learned that Bishop's first name was John (it's either in "Aliens Among Us" or "Outbreak"). Splinter uses pressure points to "calm" Raph in the Nickelodeon cartoon episode "Slash And Destroy".

I imagine that if this were a movie, that Sean Astin would do the voice of Raph (just like in the current Nickelodeon TMNT cartoon), but his voice gets "chipmunked" while he is in Alvin's body. And maybe Justin Long would do the voice of Alvin (like in the live-action AATC movies, even though it's animated like the Nickelodeon cartoon), only using his more natural voice while he's in Raph's body.

Alvin has a bouncy way of walking, and it's more apparent in the episode "Wacky Wednesday", when he switches minds with Jeanette. I got the idea to call it his "Munk Swagger" from the episode "Don Juan Theodoro". Ian Hawke wore out the Chipmunks with a hectic touring schedule in the 2007 live-action movie. Mrs Havisham was in the episode "Mister Manners".

Back in Chapter 7, I mentioned my Nickelodeon TMNT episode references for Raph's history of knee problems. In various TMNT cartoon episodes, we also learned that Raph has a difficult time with apologies ("The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones"), and that Karai has a difficult time saying "Thank you" ("Vengeance Is Mine"). I'm going out on a limb with where the Turtles stand in the "Yankees vs Mets" debate. I realize I could start wars over this, which is why I went with the idea of the Turtles being divided themselves on this issue. I personally don't keep up enough to care, so I am not endorsing or dissing either team (although I had the idea for Raph's position from my dad). I liked how the Turtles went to a Knicks game in the live-action movie "Out Of The Shadows".


	11. Meeting With Destiny

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story:** While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG, for mild action violence and mysterious elements

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Raph/Brittany, Raph/Alvin (Bromance)

* * *

 **11\. Meeting With Destiny**

"We're almost there at the warehouse rendezvous point." Donnie explained. "And for the last time, Alvin - no, you _cannot_ drive the ShellRaiser!"

"Wow, I didn't even have to ask that time. I mean, you've only known me a few hours, but you have the same psychic ability as my brother Simon. How _do_ you do it?" Alvin was impressed, but he still crossed his arms and sulked in one of the back seats.

"Years of practice with Mikey." Donnie chuckled.

Alvin leaned over to Donnie again, holding his hands together in a begging position, while making his eyes look as big as possible, while protruding his lower lip. "What if I just drive the Stealth Bike?"

Donnie thought for a moment. "I could at least show it to you, but we don't really have time right now to go anywhere on it. Maybe once you and Raph switch back to your own bodies, Raph could actually take you for a spin. The Stealth Bike is more his thing."

Alvin cheered up. "Cool! I'd like that!"

Within another minute, Leo pulled the ShellRaiser into a warehouse near the docks. After parking it and turning off the engine, he asked, "So, Donnie, what is the ETA for Casey driving the Sevilles and the others in the Party Wagon van?"

After checking an app on his T-phone, Donnie replied, "About ten to fifteen minutes, depending on traffic, and taking into consideration Casey's affinity for driving at higher velocities." He glanced over at Alvin. "Oh, that's probably enough time to show you the Stealth Bike, and maybe show you a few things around this warehouse. Bishop and the Utroms have done a lot of work."

After the brief tour, Alvin exclaimed, "Wow! Simon and Jeanette would love this! I mean, what little I could understand was cool. You'll have to give them a tour when they get here."

"Speaking of which..." Donnie motioned to the entrance of the warehouse as Casey pulled in with the Party Wagon, and Dave and the rest of the Seville family started filing out.

"Dave!" Alvin shouted excitedly from nearly thirty yards away, as he ran to greet his dad.

"Whoa, Alvin!" Leo intercepted him when he was ten yards away from the rest of his family. "Remember, you're in Raph's body now, so you're much bigger than usual. You'll knock them over if you plow into them with that kinda energy. So be careful."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry..." Alvin chuckled.

"It's OK, Alvin, I'll come to you." Dave laughed as he came over to Alvin to give him a hug. "Even though you are in a taller body for now, you're still my son."

Alvin smiled as he soaked up the hug. "Oh, David...you are still the best dad ever, even though I'm almost as tall as you. I wonder..." He straightened more upright, but kept his hold at his dad's mid-back level, which lifted Dave almost two feet off the ground.

"Whoa!" Dave cried out. "I never thought you'd actually be able to lift me like that."

Alvin set him back on the ground. "Sorry, Dave. I just wanted to know what it was like to be able to pick you up. I guess I should've given you more warning beforehand."

As Leo was enjoying watching the father-son reunion, he felt a small, yet still powerful kick to his shin. "Oww..."

"'Sup, Leo?" Said a chipmunk voice at his feet.

Leo laughed as he stooped down. "Raph? Look at you! You're actually kinda cute like that."

Raph rolled his eyes as Mikey rushed to look at him. "Oh, Raphie! You are so cute! I just wanna hold you and cuddle you!" Much to Raph's disgust, Mikey picked him up and rocked him like an infant.

"Mikey...I swear I will go 'rabid squirrel' on you if you don't put me down right now!" Raph growled at his little brother.

Mikey squeaked out a small scream as he dropped Raph and withdrew to hide behind Leo. "No squirrelanoids!"

Donnie chuckled as he knelt beside Raph. "If it's any consolation, Raph, I still find you just as feisty and formidable as you were during the years I was taller than you." He held out his right fist so that Raph could bump it with his fist. "Whoa...and even though your hand is a lot smaller than mine now, you still pack quite a punch."

Raph smiled up at him. "Donnie, you're probably the only brother who won't try to physically take advantage of me in this smaller size - except for the fact that you're looking at me like you want to use me as a rodent test subject in some science experiment."

Donnie laughed. "Oh, you know I don't believe in using rodent test subjects, since our father raised me better than that. Come to think of it, mostly it's because we were raised _by_ a rodent."

Simon cut in, "Now, Donnie, you're almost making me regret all the times I've experimented on Alvin - you know, _almost_."

Donnie chuckled. "What fun are brothers if you don't get to do experiments on them, anyway?"

Alvin was right behind them, with Theodore riding on his left shoulder and Eleanor riding on his right. Jeanette was also standing on his left foot while holding onto the hole in his jeans at knee-level, while Brittany rode on his right leg in the same manner. "And now it's my turn to 'experiment' on you! I'm trying to see if I can carry all six of you at once. Come on, Simon! I'm sure I can fit you on the back of my neck. Then I can try carrying Raph in my arms."

"Ohhh..." Simon groaned, but let Alvin pick him up to place him astride the back of his neck.

"Now, where is Raph?" Alvin looked around.

"Right in front of you. Down here." Raph sighed. "I'd probably want to do the same thing, so I might as well surrender. But just remember - this is _your_ rockstar body, and the public wants to see _your_ beautiful face..."

Alvin cocked his head to the right side as he picked up Raph is his chipmunk form. Simon held onto Eleanor so she wouldn't slip off from her perch on Alvin's shoulder. Alvin blinked as he lifted and lowered his arms to study Raph from every angle. "Huh...that's what the top of my head looks like... Oh, that's what I look like from the back... That's what my butt looks like..."

Raph blinked as he studied Alvin in his Ninja Turtle form. "It's so weird to see up my nose." He called over to his brother, "Uh, Leo, before this gets any more awkward - when is Bishop supposed to meet us?"

"At this very moment." A voice could be heard some thirty yards away as a figure stepped out from the shadows. He was wearing dark sunglasses, a business suit and tie under an open black trench coat, and a black fedora. Members of both families gasped and hushed at his stealthy entrance.

Leo stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Bishop, thank you for meeting with us on such a short notice. Sorry for any inconvenience." He turned to Dave and the chipmunk children. "Dave, Chipmunks, Chipettes, this is our friend and ally, Agent John Bishop." He looked back toward Bishop. "And, Bishop, these are our new friends, Dave Seville, and the Chip - "

Bishop interrupted him, "It is no inconvenience to me at all, Leonardo. In fact, it is more like destiny. I know who they are. I remember Dave, Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor like it was yesterday." He smiled at each one with the corresponding name. "But they may not remember me. The children have grown since I last saw them some seven to nine years ago. According to our records, the children should be eleven years and two weeks old by now."

Dave's and the chipmunks' jaws all dropped upon hearing this. Alvin even almost dropped Raph in his chipmunk form.

"Please, come with me - all of you." Bishop bade everyone to follow him into another part of the warehouse. He stopped at something that looked like a dusty breaker box on one of the columns of the wall. Soon the others could see that he was pressing buttons on a keypad. The sounds he made entering the code sounded like a brief jingle for "heroes in a half-shell", but combined with "ting-tang walla-walla bing-bang". As a panel opened from out of nowhere on the wall, Bishop led them all into a large elevator cab. It was hard to tell at first, but it seemed as though they were going down.

Alvin set the other chipmunk children gently on the ground of the elevator cab, letting them walk the rest of the way. He was growing slightly more nervous by the minute, and wasn't sure he could keep a secure hold on all of them.

Mikey whispered over to Alvin, "Dudes, is he taking us to see the Oompah-Loompahs working in the chocolate factory in the basement?" A quick kick to the shin from Raph in the chipmunk form quieted him with a slight yelp.

It seemed like five whole minutes later before the elevator doors opened, and Bishop led the group down a large open hallway. He explained as they walked, rather nonchalantly, "Forgive me if I lose my emotional bearings, but for nine years I have foreseen this day coming. When this morning arrived, I did not know at the time that this was to be that day."

Brittany shrugged and said over to Raph, "This Bishop guy's 'loss of his emotional bearings' make Simon look bipolar. And it makes Alvin and me look even more psychotic!"

Raph chuckled, "I'm right up there with ya, sister."

Bishop led them into a darkish room with a desk and a white presentation screen at one end of it. It seemed like a conference room or classroom of some kind.

A woman sitting at the desk stood up when she saw the group enter. She wore a khaki button-up shirt and a pencil skirt that was slightly darker, along with plain dark brown shoes. Her hair that was mostly gray was pulled into a French twist. Despite her militaristic dress, she smiled at them and had a warm, welcoming look in her hazel eyes.

Alvin started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I feel like I'm in trouble, and that I've been sent to the principal's office." He whispered over to Donnie.

"Welcome, visitors!" The woman greeted them. "Please have a seat." She motioned behind the group as a spotlight illuminated a large, sectional couch arranged in the shape of a horseshoe.

Another girl was behind the couch, beckoning them to sit. She had chin-length, brown hair in a bob with a pink barrette on the left side, black square-framed glasses, a pink peasant-top blouse, and a knee-length pleated plaid skirt that was mostly dark blue, with some purple and pink stripes. Her socks were white knee-highs, and her shoes were black Mary Janes. "Right here would be the most comfortable place to sit. I'll be right back with refreshments."

"Thank you, Irma." Bishop nodded to the girl as she disappeared.

As the Turtles and the Sevilles took their seats on the couch, Jeanette kept looking questioningly after that girl. "Now, she looks very familiar. Where have I seen her before?"

As Eleanor took a seat next to her, she giggled, "Probably every day, when you look in the mirror."

"Especially when you borrow my clothes." Brittany added with another giggle. "I'll say she has great style."

Other softer spotlights came on, illuminating various niches with framed posters on the wall. Each niche contained various Chipmunks and Chipettes memorabilia through the years.

Theodore blinked from sitting in Dave's lap. "Wow, I never would've pegged him as our fan."

Once everyone was situated, Bishop looked at the older woman. "While our guests await Irma's refreshments, you may get started, Ms Campbell. I think they are ready for you to play the video feed."

* * *

 **A/N:** In the Nickelodeon TMNT cartoon, when Bishop, Ms Campbell, and Irma are introduced, they all have (code)names of chess pieces (Bishop, Rook, Pawn, etc). I kept the Ms Campbell and Irma names, so they would sound more human and less "Kraang-y". I suppose the biggest difference between the Kraang and the Utrom would be that the Utrom have hearts inside their brains, or a better understanding of human(ish) emotions. It's in an episode of the 2k3 TMNT cartoon where Bishop's first name is John. The "Oompah-Loompahs" mentioned in the elevator are from the Roald Dahl book "Charlie And The Chocolate Factory", made into a movie "Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory" (starring Gene Wilder in 1971, and Johnny Depp in the remake in 2005).

Some years ago, as my sister and were watching "The Chipmunk Adventure", we noticed that Brittany and Eleanor look like Blossom and Bubbles respectively from "Power Puff Girls". But we said that Jeanette looks nothing like Buttercup, she actually looks more like a younger version of Irma from the TMNT cartoon of the 80s and 90s. Or was Irma's design inspired by Jeanette? What came first, the Chipette or the egg-head? Lol!


	12. Into The Archives

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story:** While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG-13, for some biological and anatomical stuff mentioned throughout, as well as animal birth and injury involving blood, as well as illness and medical treatment.

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Raph/Brittany, Raph/Alvin (Bromance)

* * *

 **12\. Into The Archives**

Ms Campbell responded to Bishop by plugging a type of flash-drive into the computer projector device. "Accessing video archives now."

Suddenly, a video image appeared on the presentation screen above.

Onscreen, Bishop and a team of Utrom in hazmat suits were carrying devices similar to Geiger counters as they walked through a forest. The location was listed near the bottom of the screen as a "Wilderness Study Area" in Southern California, listing some technical sector serial numbers. A clock was visible on the edge of the screen, keeping track of military time in various changing clips throughout the early morning. The date was eleven years and two weeks ago.

Many of the hazmat suit-clad crew members from various teams reported to Bishop. "Bishop, we have confirmation of Kraang damage in sector..." then he spouted out a string of numbers and Greek letters, as the video cut to the sector in question.

A team member called attention to a certain medium-sized oak tree, that was glowing on the infrared scanners. "Sir, this tree has been damaged by Kraang mutagen just last night... We've taken samples of its leaves and acorns to determine the extent of the damage the mutagen has caused this tree in just a few hours... Also checking the surrounding area to see if the Kraang mutagen has had time to affect any animals living nearby, especially those that have eaten any of its acorns... Deploying hovering microbots..."

Another crew member unscrewed the lid of something that looked like a stainless steel thermos, and a shimmering white cloud with silver specks escaped. These had some tiny cameras and scanners on them, since the video feed now showed various clips of what the microbots were detecting as they spread out over the sector.

One of the microbots detected a set of small paw prints leading away from the tree. It followed them twenty yards away to a small hole in the ground. Other microbots followed it, spreading out to explore each tunnel that branched off from the main one. One of these side tunnels led to a chamber used for food storage. There were piles of various foraged food items. They seemed to be organized into piles of acorns, and piles of berries, and piles of other foods like fungi. The microbots zeroed in on the pile of acorns. "Uh-oh, this doesn't look good. Some of these acorns are mutagen-enriched, and they have been eaten. See these bite marks? We must check the rest of the tunnels and chambers for animal life that has eaten these mutagen-enriched acorns."

More microbots explored other tunnels. Another found a waste chamber. "No mutagen detected in the excrement... Meaning it must still be in the living system. It has not been passed yet."

"Life form detected in another tunnel..." The video clip cut to the vantage point from another microbot. This one showed a large chipmunk standing in the tunnel, looking nervously ahead, while its whiskers twitched curiously. Did it see the microbots, or hear them? It was difficult to tell.

Bishop's voice was heard in the background. "Hopefully, our microbots are small and non-invasive enough that we can study wildlife of this size without its knowledge. Life should go on uninterrupted. Perhaps this creature is starting to get effects of the Kraang mutagen... A microbot has attached on the neck, near the jugular vein to take some vitals... This chipmunk is an adult male... Detecting low, but slowly increasing levels of mutagen in bloodstream... Blood pressure and pulse are elevated, along with his stress level... The microbot will stay in place and continue to monitor..."

A squeal was heard in the tunnel behind the wild chipmunk, causing him to glance over his shoulder. A few more microbots flew past him, and they found that he was blocking the entrance to a type of sleeping or nesting chamber. A second, darker chipmunk was in the nest. Its body appeared to be convulsing to the point where it knocked a small, damp lump of dark fur out from under it. The lump moved and made a tiny squeaking cry as it wiggled and slowly crawled, bumping into the adult male guarding the chamber's entrance. The adult male made a delightful chirping sound as he used his nose to nudge the lump back toward the nest.

"The chipmunk in this nest is an adult female..." Bishop stated. "Her stress level is elevated as well, but that's to be expected during parturition. This small lump of fur is a chipmunk pup, just five minutes after birth. Nothing like a tumble out of the nest to clear the airway and open up the lungs!"

Another squeal could be heard as a second lump of fur tumbled out of the nest. This one was slightly smaller, lighter, wetter, more active, and more vocal than the first. This pup wriggled around on its back for a few seconds like a turtle, before the adult male chirped again and used his nose to flip the pup to a more upright position to crawl back to the nest.

"Ah, the miracle of life..." Bishop's voice chuckled in the background. "Get microbots to take vitals on the mother and the pups."

The video lapsed nearly ten minutes until a third lump of fur tumbled out of the nest. This one was smaller than the other two, and the fur looked even lighter - but it was difficult to tell in the dark underground chamber. It also didn't move. The adult male nudged it and chirped at it, but there was no movement.

Bishop's voice stated sadly, "This pup may be a stillborn."

The adult male chipmunk nearly mirrored his sadness as his whiskers twitched and tickled the dead pup, with no response. He even had time to crawl away and return a few minutes later with some mutagen-enriched acorns he had stored - one for himself, and the other for the mother. As he delivered the mother's acorn to her, he left his own acorn up against the dead pup. The other two pups were already snuggled back in the nest, nursing eagerly.

"What's happening to the dead pup?" Another voice asked in the background. Sure enough, a tiny twitching nose appeared from under the previously still lump of fur. "It's alive!"

The adult male returned to get his acorn, but saw the curious nose moving and trying to sniff his acorn. As he picked up his acorn in his paws, a tiny paw appeared from under the lump of fur as well, reaching for the acorn. It let out a squeak that was just barely audible. The adult male chirped with delight and nudged the fur-ball back into the nest where it could nurse with its older siblings.

The background voice explained, "We have confirmation that pup number three is indeed alive. That pup was previously thought to be stillborn, possibly due to the mother ingesting some mutagen-enriched acorns. But apparently the same mutagen may have saved the pup. No mutagen has been detected in the placenta, which has been consumed already by the mother. She may in turn, pass it on to her pups via breastmilk. We will continue to monitor all five of these chipmunks - the mother, the father, and all three pups. Vital signs are good so far, the mother is resting as the pups nurse. Presently, all three of these pups are healthy males."

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all gasped, as all eyes looked to them. Ms Campbell paused the video.

Simon chuckled. "I had a feeling that second little fur-ball was Alvin. He's always been spastic and dramatic."

Alvin smiled at his little brother. "And it figures that Theodore was awakened from his comatose state by the smell of food."

Dave added as he patted Simon's shoulder, "I almost didn't recognize Simon without his glasses. You do favor your mother, what little I saw of her face. And I think your biological father looks a little like Alvin, but with Theodore's eyes and light fur coloring. But it's kinda hard to tell with the lighting of the underground tunnels."

Alvin blinked, "For some reason, I vaguely remember being in a tree. I just assumed we were also born in one."

Raph sat in Alvin's lap. "Well, hey, you guys were _born_ underground, but you _live_ above ground - "

Leo finished for him, "While we were _hatched_ above ground, yet we _live_ underground."

Ms Campbell explained, "We can answer any remaining questions at the end. But feel free to ask us to pause the video if anyone needs anything. We realize all of this information may be overwhelming."

Irma brought some trays on a refreshment cart and set them out on a coffee table so that everyone could have access to snacks - mostly fruits and vegetables with some various dips. She also started passing around some cups, and poured drink orders for water, tea, or lemonade.

When everyone was served, Ms Campbell asked, "Are you ready for me to continue with the video?" When the others seemed ready, she hit "play" on the remote.

* * *

The second video clip took place that same day, but started in a different time zone. Apparently it was happening near the East Coast at the same time as the previous video. The location at the bottom of the screen was listed as the Pisgah National Forest, some fifty miles northeast of Asheville, North Carolina. This video had Ms Campbell leading a separate team of crew members in hazmat suits with more devices similar to Geiger counters. They found another tree that had been damaged by Kraang mutagen, also the previous night. They also deployed microbots just as the West Coast team had done. It was very similar to the beginning of the previous video clip, only Ms Campbell's voice narrated. Various crew members reported to her as they found anything of significance.

The microbots followed small animal paw prints down some underground tunnels. This one also found an underground chamber full of foraged food items, including a pile of mutagen-enriched acorns.

"Life form detected." Ms Campbell narrated as the microbots saw an adult chipmunk with darkish brown fur as it entered the food chamber, stuffing some food - including mutagen-enriched acorns - into its cheeks to take to another part of the underground tunnel. A microbot attached to its neck near the jugular vein to take vitals as it crawled around in the tunnel.

"This chipmunk is an adult male..." Ms Campbell stated. "He's going to another deeper part of his tunnel... He seems to be in a hurry..." The microbots followed him to a sleeping and nesting chamber. "Oh, there's another chipmunk." This second one appeared significantly lighter than the first.

A microbot latched to the neck of this one to get some vitals. "For lying down in the sleeping chamber, this chipmunk is in some distress... This one is an adult female... And she may be in the process of giving birth." She moved, kicking a small, dark, damp fur-ball out from underneath her. The fur-ball slightly squeaked in distress, as the mother licked afterbirth off of its face. "This one was born just three-point-five minutes ago."

The mother yelped as she heaved again. When she turned around, a second fur-ball was seen wiggling around behind her. This one was also lighter, smaller, more active, and more vocal than the first. At first, it's vocal sounds seemed uncomfortable and distressed, but as its mother continued to lick afterbirth off its face, the sounds turned into soft cooing sounds.

"Aww, motherhood in nature." Ms Campbell chuckled. "But wait... I'm not sure if the mother chipmunk is done yet... She seems to be straining again, and she hasn't yet nursed these two pups."

Another voice added, "Ma'am, the mother's vitals are dropping significantly... No wonder - she's bleeding, and that loss of blood volume is sending her into hypovolemic shock. I wonder if that has anything to do with any of the mutagen-enriched acorns."

For a while, the mother chipmunk lay still on her side. Every few seconds, there was a small tic or spasm visible on her lower belly. It was as though a live pup stuck in the birth canal was trying to kick and scream, "Let me out!"

The adult male - now assumed to be the father - nudged the mother's cheek with his nose and twitching whiskers. He emptied his cheek pockets of the stored food so that one of the mutagen-enriched acorns rolled to the mother's face. The other two pups continued to chirp hungrily. The father tried to chew up some berries and one of the mutagen-enriched acorns into paste so that he could feed the hungry pups by regurgitation, since their mother would apparently not live to nurse them. The older pup started crying out as berry pulp got in its eyes, and the younger pup still just barely licked at the berries.

Ms Campbell sighed in the background. "I'd hate to intervene in nature, especially as we are just here to observe, monitor, and contain Kraang damage. But if those pups don't get some kind of nourishment, they may not make it. We may have to dig them out of the tunnels, and get some infant formula to feed them. And if we aren't too late, we may also have to cut that last pup out of the mother. Wait... What's happening to the mother?"

As she spoke, the mother's nose started twitching, and she licked the side of the mutagen-enriched acorn that landed next to her nose. It was as though she got a second wind, pulled herself onto all fours, and heaved again. The third pup - still alive and kicking - was smaller and had lighter fur than the other two. It nearly matched the light-colored fur of its mother.

"This one's feisty!" Ms Campbell chuckled as she watched the little family of five chipmunks.

The mother consumed the placenta and settled down on her side to rest as she nursed all three of her newborn pups. The father chirped contentedly as he snuggled so that he encircled the nursing pups, along with his sleeping mate. Some microbots attached to the pups for measuring vitals as the tiny fur-balls nursed eagerly.

"Apparently we have a happy ending for this chipmunk family." Ms Campbell stated. "The mother is fine now, and resting. We aren't one-hundred-percent sure, but possibly the mutagen revived her. No mutagen was detected in the placenta, but it may still be passed in the breastmilk. We will continue to monitor this little family further to see how the pups are affected. The pups' vital signs are going strong so far. The youngest seems to have the mother's same fighting spirit. Like the saying goes, 'It takes a strong woman to raise a strong woman-or strong women'. All three of these pups are strong, healthy females."

Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor all gasped as Ms Campbell paused the video again.

Jeanette giggled. "That's definitely Ellie and her 'fighting spirit' and her maternal nature."

Eleanor nudged Brittany. "And Brittany the little diva singing her first song."

Brittany smiled and looked over at the boy chipmunks. "Wow, you guys almost lost Theodore, and we almost lost our mother. It really puts things into perspective. I mean, I knew Theodore would make it, since he's sitting right there today, but for a moment there, I thought Eleanor was gonna have to be cut out from our mother, and that our mother wouldn't make it."

Mikey looked nervous. "And who's still hungry after watching the birth of some wild chipmunks, especially while the moms ate the afterbirth? Not me, that's for sure! I've lost my appetite."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Oh, Mikey, we've seen you eat _much_ less appetizing things than that. That's not including the edible stuff that you've dropped on the floor of the sewer and still eaten."

"I'm with Mikey." Alvin sighed. "Not hungry. Only for me, I was done as soon as I saw the moms licking vagina-juice off the babies' - off _our_ faces."

Simon rolled his eyes. "It's just the same amniotic fluid we've been swimming in for the past nine - er, during our gestation period, which is about..."

"Approximately a month?" Jeanette added. "Sorry to steal your thunder, Simon, but I looked it up one day. Not the first time I've been curious about that."

"It's cool, Jeanette." Simon shrugged. "So, considering the fact that the girls were born in Eastern time, while we were born in Pacific time, how does that affect our presumed age-order, Ms Campbell?"

Ms Campbell answered him, "When Bishop and I pooled our information together down to the minutes of your birth, and of course accounting for the time change over three different time zones, we found that Simon is the oldest, then Jeanette, Brittany, Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor.

"Whoa... That's what we came up with after studying some samples of our skin cells and how they aged." Simon nodded over toward Jeanette. "It was kind of a neat project that Jeanette and I did together."

"Good times!" Jeanette giggled. "As usual, Simon and I learned a lot from each other."

Donnie added, "I've done similar studies observing the aging of our skin cells to confirm the relative age-order of my family. As Splinter observed us over the first few months and years of our life post-mutation - Leo's the oldest, then Raph, then me, and Mikey is the youngest."

"Did we actually have names at that point?" Eleanor asked.

Ms Campbell clarified, "At that point, we referred to your parents as 'Mother' or 'Father' then 'East' or 'West', depending on their location. And we called the pups things like 'Brother-One' for Simon, or 'Sister-Three' for Eleanor. We may have some later video footage of when we came up with more official names for everyone. Are you ready for me to continue?" Seeing them nod, Ms Campbell pressed "play".

* * *

In the next series of video clips, two days later, the different teams returned to check up on the chipmunk families in their respective locations. The chipmunks - pups and parents alike - had doubled in size in both locations, to where they were getting quite cramped in their nesting chambers. The fathers tried digging wider tunnels, but they were growing at a faster rate than they could dig.

Instead, the Utrom teams had to get shovels and dig up the burrows. The chipmunks had to be sedated as they were transported to bigger habitats.

The chipmunks awoke in a few hours, nestled in shoeboxes within the grounds of Utrom lab facilities. For a few minutes, they remained curled up scared and anxious in their new surroundings. The staff members at each location played some music for them, mostly classical or smooth jazzy elevator music. This seemed to calm them down.

The next day, some staff members in lab coats in the California facility were shown sitting at a desk next to a small stereo. "We've been experimenting with different kinds of music to see which is more calming for the chipmunks." One explained. "Listen to this..."

A few seconds after turning on some classical music, they could hear some coos, hums, and gurgling noises coming from ten yards away. They beckoned the camera to quietly follow them as they went behind a wall of boxes to see a larger cardboard box in a pen with sawdust scattered on the ground.

"They use the big cardboard box as a nest." The second staff member explained. "They had to get a bigger one, since they outgrew the shoebox. They are fifty percent bigger than yesterday. We provide food and water, and try to help the parents feel more comfortable, venturing out a little more each day. There they are at the water dish, this is the family with the male pups."

The darkest and longest pup - which had to be Simon - suddenly fell into the water of the water dish. He yelped as he splashed around trying to get out. This commotion frightened the rest of his family to scurry back to their nest.

The first staff member, who was wearing thick gloves, picked Simon up between two fingers and his thumb and set him in a towel. "It's alright, Little Fella. What's the matter, having trouble seeing your way around?" He explained to the camera, "Earlier this morning, this Little Fella - who we are calling 'Brother-One' for now, until we think of better names for them - was _really_ rubbing hard at his eyes, which were pretty swollen and puffy. They diagnosed him with chlamydial conjunctivitis - an eye infection he got from afterbirth not properly cleaned from his eyes."

"Poor thing!" The second guy sighed. "He may even be going blind. But I hear that 'Sister-One' from the North Carolina facility has the same problem with trachoma. Do you think we may be able to fit these little ones with glasses in their size if needed, Ken?"

"I doubt they would actually wear them, Mark." Ken shrugged. "And it would be a pity, too. I mean, this little guy has some very beautiful deep blue eyes. And I hear 'Sister-One' has some beautiful violet eyes." He turned to talk to Simon, who had calmed down from crying as he snuggled in the towel in his arms. "Alright, Little Fella, ready to go back to your family?"

Everyone watching the video made a quick glance over to the current Simon and Jeanette, as Ken on the video placed little Simon right in front of the cardboard nesting box.

"I guess that explains a lot." Jeanette comfortingly patted Simon's hand.

"Yeah...we both had an eye infection..." Simon whispered back at her. He added a smile. "We sure showed them, since we _do_ still actually wear our glasses to this day, didn't we?"

She giggled as the video changed again. This one showed the next day, as some staff members showed that the chipmunks had grown another fifty percent.

By the morning of Day Six after the chipmunks' birthday, they had all grown just twenty percent. Their growth was starting to slow, and they were also beginning to change to a more humanoid shape. The parents were even walking around on two legs, sometimes carrying a baby or two in their front paws, which were starting to take the shape of human hands - including opposable thumbs. They still didn't speak any English words, but they seemed to chatter to themselves in their own language. Their babies still mostly crawled or slinked around on all fours at their feet.

As they watched the video clip, Alvin leaned over to Brittany and chuckled in a sing-song voice, "I see Brittany naked..."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Alvin, the only reason I'm not slapping you is because you're still in Raph's body. But you're naked, too. Funny that the screen may be bigger, but your equipment actually looks smaller." She groaned. "Ugh! When do we get clothes? We kinda need them. With all due respect - _especially_ our parents."

Onscreen, a week following their birthday, the chipmunks all looked even more humanoid in shape. The parents were wearing burlap bags or grass skirts, basically dressing like little island natives. They seemed to be spending more time talking with each other in their own language, keeping to themselves. They were still a little camera shy, and wary of humans and Utroms.

Their babies however, were now looking more like humanoid infants, even wearing diapers, and enjoying the attention of the staff members at the lab facilities. Their faces were more distinguishable from one another so that the viewers could tell who's-who.

Ken was bouncing 'Brother-One' - which was still his name for Simon - on his knee, even though he could fit in the palm of Ken's hand. His associate Mark was letting Theodore snuggle in his lap, while Alvin bounced around joyously on a soft mat at his feet on the floor. When they played a smooth jazz song from the stereo, the chipmunks all perked up to listen like little meerkats. They were even singing along to the music - not in any actual words, just in various gurgling and cooing noises.

Ken ruffled the hair on the back of Simon's head. "Well, you're lucky that your eye infection is gone. I'm sorry it was not resolved without some vision damage, but your eyes look just as bright as ever, Brother-One." He sighed. "Don't worry, we'll get some better names for you guys soon, I hope."

* * *

The video clip cut to another week later, at the California facility. Irma explained onscreen, "This is Irma Langinstein, I'm a local cultural liaison for the Utrom, and my job is to periodically research the human youth pop culture by walking and living among them, often for weeks at a time, so that I can use what I've learned to help the Utrom better blend into their surroundings. For my latest assignment, I've been among a group of teens as they toured Jett Records in Los Angeles. Also, while I was out, I picked up some baby clothes, toys, and supplies from secondhand places, since the others in this facility told me that they've adopted some new...humanoid chipmunk pets." She paused with a blink, as if letting that information sink in.

She continued with a smile. "For my next assignment, I will be babysitting - some here, where the boys live, and some in our Asheville location, where the girls live. A little update on these chipmunk kiddos - their parents had to be moved elsewhere in both facilities. They kinda...wanted their own space, and would even get more aggressive if we encroached on their turf. I'll give them the benefit of the doubt and say that they were culture-shocked and found our Utrom facilities and civilization quite overwhelming. Apparently in their culture, their offspring should be ready to leave the nest and live fairly independently by now, but it should still be another year before they are ready to start families of their own. However, their babies are still very dependent, as they have been developing at a pace more similar to human infants instead of chipmunks. It was kinda like the mothers had a bad case of postpartum depression, but it was more like postpartum psychosis, and even the fathers exhibited symptoms."

Irma continued, "Long story short, the parents have decided to go back to the wild, where they live as feral mutants. We respect their decision, since we don't wish to force our lifestyle and culture onto anyone, or keep anyone at our facilities against their will. We're still tracking them with microbots to make sure nothing happens to them, and that they don't bother anyone." She added a chuckle. "Maybe we'll even send them a postcard at Christmas."

She continued with a more serious tone. "Another quirky biological thing that happened post-mutation to the chipmunk mothers is that they started with eight...mammary glands, but as they became more and more humanoid, the more inferior six of them...just vanished, like scars that heal so well that they cannot be found. And they were down to just two mammary glands, like humans. Well, the runts of each litter - the boy on the West Coast, and the girl on the East Coast - were still hungry, and they had to wait until their older siblings were done eating before they could get a turn to feed. By then, Mom was done and didn't want to nurse anymore. They were very reluctant to nurse just one more baby, and the wells were...kinda running dry by then. Since supply could not keep up with demand, the youngest siblings have developed different eating habits, and had to be bottle-fed sooner than their older siblings, so they also kinda evolved...a different metabolism because of it."

Everyone watching the movie glanced over at Theodore and Eleanor.

"That explains it." Theodore winced.

Eleanor agreed. "Yeah...'runts of the litter' - that's us, Theo."

On the video, Irma continued with her monologue. "Well, in other news, I also picked out some new music for the pups. I got some new CDs from Jett Records, and these kiddos really like the music. They like to sing and dance along to it, sometimes in actual words! They even wear the baby clothes I got secondhand for them, once I resized them a bit. Once the parents left, they were starting to get cold and shiver. So I also got blankets for them." She glanced behind her shoulder at a high-pitched cooing sound. "Just a moment, I'm coming..."

The camera followed her into an office room that housed some nursery equipment, where she stooped next to an open crate used as a makeshift playpen. "What's the matter?" She asked in a baby voice as she used one hand to pick up a small, sandy-blonde fur-ball in a green footie-onesie, who held onto a green plaid blanket. "Are you still cold? Not letting go of your 'special blanket'?" Even though he was so tiny that he could fit into the palm of one hand, she put her free hand behind him for some extra security.

"Hung-y..." The baby mumbled.

"Oh, are you hungry, Theodore?" Irma asked as she also picked up a bottle with her other hand, and fed the baby. As the baby eagerly fed from his bottle, Irma explained to the camera, "This is the youngest of this family. He used to be called 'Brother-Three', but now I call him Theodore, after one of the people at Jett Records I befriended, Ted Keep." To Theodore, she said, "Take it easy. If you eat too fast, you'll get a tummy ache."

Irma looked back into the playpen as she heard more stirring. She set Theodore back in the playpen to finish his bottle in peace, while she picked up another baby. This one had dark brown hair and was wearing a blue footie-onesie. "Hey, Simon! You wanna read your book? Here, let me turn on a light and get your glasses so you can see better to read to me." She looked back at the camera. "And this little guy used to be 'Brother-One', but now I call him Simon, after another guy at Jett Records named Si Waronker. He can even read, he's so smart for being just two weeks old! I hear he got over his eye infection last week and had some vision damage because of that. So he joins me in 'Club Four-Eyes'..." She looked at Simon as she adjusted the nosepiece of his glasses with round black wire frames, "Don't ya, Buddy?"

"Affirmative!" Baby Simon smiled and shared a high-five with Irma.

She laughed as she set him back in the playpen, giving him a book as she turned on a lamp above his head. She heard a high-pitched crying sound from under another blanket. Pulling back the blanket, she picked up another baby with auburn hair, wearing a red footie-onesie. "Hey, Mister Alvin! How ya doing? Does your ear still hurt?"

"Uh-huh." Baby Alvin nodded with a whimper as he tried rubbing and scratching with his left hand at a big wad of gauze bandaged to his left ear.

"Well, hey, just leave the bandage alone, OK?" Irma kissed his forehead as she intercepted his left hand. "Or else we'll have to get one of those neck cones for you that they put on doggies. You don't wanna wear one of those, do ya? You'd look pretty funny in it, wouldn't ya?"

The baby started giggling. "You're silly!"

"No, you're silly!" Irma tickled under his chin. She pointed to the camera. "Hey, Big Al, wanna say hi to the camera?"

Baby Alvin turned to the camera, waving and smiling enthusiastically. "Hi! I'm Alvin! I'm awesome!"

"Yes, you are!" Irma laughed. "Hey, Alvin, wanna tell what happened to your ear? Scary stories make you laugh, and you gave me quite a scare when that happened yesterday."

"OK!" Alvin giggled. "I fight _im-biz-able_ bad guys with a sword, and I want to wear pretty ear bling like Ma. I surprise Ma. I get big sharp thing, cut my ear, give me ' _owwie_ '. I spill lots of red slime all over place. I hurt. Scared Ma. Ma kiss it all better."

"That's right." Irma smiled at him. "Hey, Alvin, are you hungry?" When she saw him smiling and nodding enthusiastically, she gave him a bottle and let him eat as he relaxed back among his nest of blankets in the playpen. She looked back up at the camera. "That is Alvin, who used to be just 'Brother-Two'. I got his name from another guy at Jett Records named Alvin Bennett. As you can see, he's very talkative and outgoing. He knows no fear. He scared me pretty bad yesterday, when I turned my head on him for just fifteen seconds. I looked up, and there he was thirty feet away with some huge scissor-like clamping laser from an Utrom guard's toolbox, trying to pierce his own ear - or play ' _Jedi_ ' with it and pretend it was a light saber - I wasn't sure. I felt like I was moving in slow-motion to try to get it out of his hand. I guess it was heavier than he expected, so he dropped it, and it almost cut off his ear. He's pretty fast like that, and keeps us on our toes! But he was a trooper. I think I was screaming more than he was when he started bleeding, and part of his ear was barely hanging on. Of course, he had to get a tetanus shot, and he was _not_ happy. He screamed from that and had to be held down." She chuckled. "It was almost like he'd rather cut his other ear completely off than get a shot! He likes to be held and hugged, but he does _not_ like being restrained. He can tell the difference, too. That's why I keep these little guys in an open playpen and not a cage. They don't like being treated like pets or caged animals. I mean, they're our boys. Since their mom left - they're _my_ babies, now. It just melts my heart when I hear them call me 'Ma'. Sure, it may be short for 'Irma', but for now, for all practical purposes...I'm their surrogate mother."

Alvin blinked as he watched the video. "So that's how I got that scar on my ear..." He tried touching his left ear, but when he felt nothing but the fabric of the mask, he remembered he was still in Raph's body. He glanced at Raph sitting on his lap in his chipmunk body. He reached out and traced his left finger along the outside of his left ear until he felt the dent left by the scarred tissue.

Raph slightly jumped back. But he felt relieved when he saw who was checking out his ear. "Oh yeah, it's _your_ ear. I never noticed that."

Alvin chuckled. "Sorry, I always wondered how it felt to someone else. I forgot that I even _have_ that scar. Dave used to ask me what happened for the first few months, but I didn't really know, so we both just forgot about it."

The video feed changed locations. Irma was still narrating, but at the Utrom facility in Asheville. "Irma Langinstein again, this time I'm at the Utrom facility in Asheville, North Carolina. I traveled via the Utrom portal room so I could come directly here, from Los Angeles in less than a second. Same day, no long layovers or lost luggage." She chuckled. "While Mark and Ken watch my boys in Los Angeles, I'm gonna check on my girls in Asheville."

The camera followed her to another office-turned-nursery with a playpen near the center of the room. "Hey, girls, whatcha doin'?"

"Ma!" Came the delightful squeal from the playpen.

She picked up a baby in a purple and white striped footie-onesie with a purple headband with a lavender bow in her dark brown curly hair. She carried a book in one hand. "Hey, Jeanette! Whatcha readin'?"

When the baby girl turned around so that her face was visible, she was also wearing some glasses with round black wire frames. She held out the book. "Other book, please. I finish reading this."

"You finished that one already?" Irma blinked at her in surprise. "Wow! Look at you, Jeanette!" She replaced the book in Jeanette's hand with another book. "Here's one. You can read it to yourself now, then read it to me later. But don't tell me how this one ends, OK?"

"OK, Ma!" Baby Jeanette smiled as Irma set her back in the playpen.

Irma explained to the camera, "That was Miss Jeanette, formerly known as 'Sister-One'. I named her after one of the college girls who interned at Jett Records, Jeannie Williams. She got over an eye infection last week, so she also joins 'Club Four-Eyes'. Glasses make her look very classy and stylish, as well as very intelligent, which she is. She's very quiet and shy most of the time, but when she does talk, she's so sweet and polite. Others say that she looks like a younger version of myself, but I just don't see it. I'm flattered, but I don't see it."

As the group watching the videos laughed, the onscreen Irma turned and picked up another baby. This one had platinum-blonde hair pulled back with two aqua bows. She wore an aqua footie-onesie with pink and white flowers printed all over it, and she snuggled in the lap of a beige teddy bear that was wearing light blue overalls. Irma smiled at the baby. "Hi, Miss Eleanor! Am I interrupting your tea party with Mister Bear?"

Baby Eleanor giggled. "Not at all, Ma! You came at a great time. I was just about to make some desserts before I put Mister Teddy Huxtable down for a nap. Oh, I'm so excited you're joining us for our tea party!"

Irma hugged her before setting her back down in the playpen. "OK, Eleanor, you can make the rest of those desserts for our tea party. I'll bring some here in a minute, too. OK?" Once she heard Eleanor squeak a quick "OK", Irma faced the camera again. "And that used to be 'Sister-Three', but now I call her Eleanor, after Jett Records college intern, Elena Ford. She's such a happy little thing - so sweet and obviously talkative. And apparently, it's a universal thing that all little girls on this planet know how to play 'Tea Party'. I guess it comes on that extra part of the X-chromosome."

"Ma!" Another voice called out from within the playpen. "Pick me up!"

"OK, Miss Brittany." Irma picked up a little girl with golden strawberry-blonde hair in a pink hairband tied into a bow. She was wearing a solid pink footie-onesie. As Irma took her out of the playpen, a bright yellow washcloth fell to the floor.

"My pretty princess dress!" Baby Brittany reached for it, looking like she might want to cry.

Irma picked up the washcloth and handed it back to Brittany. "Oh, this is your dress - your _pretty princess_ dress? Wanna show me how you wear it? Wanna model it for me?"

Brittany started smiling as Irma set her down. "You wear it like this..." She wrapped it around herself like the toga of a Greek goddess. Brittany struck a modeling pose, with her left hand on her hip and her right hand behind her head.

"Ooooh, pretty!" Irma marveled. "Work it, girl!"

Even though the hem of the "dress" dragged the floor, Brittany walked along, swinging her hips and shoulders like a supermodel on the catwalk. "Pretty yellow princess dresses are _in_ this season." She stopped about five feet away from Irma, took out a fragment of a red crayon, and started dabbing it at her open mouth.

Irma looked worried for a moment as she intercepted the baby girl chipmunk. "No, Brittany! Don't eat the crayons, you don't know where they've been."

Brittany whined, "I wasn't gonna eat my lipstick!"

Irma gasped with an idea. "How about I get you some cherry-flavored chapstick? Huh? That tastes better than nasty ol' crayons, any day."

Brittany's face lit up. "Really? I can start wearing makeup?"

Irma blinked as she set Brittany back in the playpen. "Sure... But not that you need it - you're naturally beautiful!"

Brittany giggled as she tossed her head from side to side. "I know - I mean, thank you, Ma!"

When she went off to play some more, Irma laughed as she explained to the camera, "And that was Brittany, who used to be 'Sister-Two', named for Jett Records college intern, Brittany Walters. She's so precious and outgoing, with her little diva streak. She's got a creative flair for fashion and a keen sense of style, too. Watch out, ' _Project Runway_ '!"

Ms Campbell paused the video. Everyone else snickered while glancing sideways at Brittany. Brittany just rolled her eyes and laughed along with them. Ms Campbell cleared her throat to get their attention, "Is anyone up for a fifteen-minute break?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I realize that in the 1980s Chipmunks cartoon, they say that the Chipettes are from Australia (in the episode "The Chipettes' Story"). I made them from North Carolina in my stories, since chipmunks aren't ("marsupial" enough to be) native to Australia. I also don't hear an Australian accent when the Chipettes talk in the current Nickelodeon cartoon. Information about how chipmunks live in the wild was found on Wikipedia.

I use the age-order for the Chipmunks and Chipettes that is written on their jerseys in the Nickelodeon cartoon episode "Mutiny". The canonical age-order for the Ninja Turtles has been assumed throughout fandom for years, as Eastman and Laird never actually mentioned it directly.

Ken and Mark are OCs named after some of my cousins. Irma's last name, Langinstein, is not actually mentioned in the Nickelodeon cartoon, but she is listed in the credits with that as her last name in IMDB (Internet Movie Database). Also on the IMDB website, under "The Alvin Show" (1961-1962), in the "Trivia" section it mentions the namesakes for the Chipmunks (executives at Liberty Records - Alvin Bennett, Si Waronker, and Ted Keep). Since I haven't found anything like that mentioned for the Chipettes, I made up names of college interns at Jett Records for them. (What? Was anyone else expecting names of Renaissance artists, like with the Ninja Turtles?)

Theodore's "special blanket" is mentioned in the Nickelodeon cartoon episode "Warbie". In the episode "Li'l T", Theodore has a teddy bear with him he calls "Mr Teddy Huxtable". In my fanfic "Chip-ergarten", Mr Teddy Huxtable starts out with Eleanor, until she takes him to and leaves him at the Seville home, as her gift to Theodore (and he occasionally shares Mr Teddy Huxtable with her, like they share "joint custody" of him). Maybe someday, Mr Teddy Huxtable will be passed on as an heirloom gift to their kiddos.


	13. Finding Family

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story** : While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman, & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter** : Rated PG, for mentioning baby bathtub nudity, population explosion (hints at mating and reproduction), and hints at abuse.

 **Pairings** : Alvin/Brittany, Raph/Brittany, Raph/Alvin (Bromance)

* * *

 **13\. Finding Family**

"Chipmunk Boys, get down from that tree. It is time for the Utrom to return to our headquarters." Bishop called up to the branches of a Douglas fir in another video clip.

"Aww, man!" Some disappointed young chipmunks interrupted their happy tune to whine.

Present day Alvin blinked. "Huh, maybe that's the tree I remember..." He shrugged as he kept watching the video clip.

In it, Irma stood next to Bishop. "We get food back at home."

A sandy-blonde fur-ball in a long green shirt scurried down the tree. "Yippee! I hungwy!" He ran into Irma's awaiting arms.

Alvin and Simon were not far behind him, and they were wearing a long red shirt and a long blue shirt, respectively. In this video clip, they were about two months old. They scurried to Bishop as he welcomingly scooped them up to carry them.

Alvin climbed onto his shoulders and playfully hugged Bishop from the back of his neck. "Yay, Biz-Up! I get to wide on your show-ders!"

"Sure, why not?" Bishop laughingly rolled his eyes, but used his right hand to reach behind his neck to pat Alvin's back. With his left hand, he carried Simon.

Simon wiggled from where he was nestled in Bishop's arm to peer at his watch. "Hmm, by my calculations, we were thirty-seven feet up that tree, and we came down in..." He seemed to do some calculations in his head, while adjusting his black-framed glasses.

Bishop smiled down at him. "It took you guys one minute and eighteen seconds to climb up there, since you took so many stops, but it only took you eleven seconds to climb down. Well, you and Alvin took that long. Theodore was down in eight seconds."

"In conclusion, his timing at climbing down trees is improved when motivated by food." Simon stated as Bishop laughed and nodded.

The chipmunks and their Utrom guardians soon climbed into a van to go to their headquarters. Bishop drove while Irma stayed in the back with the chipmunks, strapping them into some infant car seats that had been resized for them.

"Why we hafta weave park, Ma?" Alvin asked her.

Irma sighed. "Some humans were coming to the park. Plenty of humans I've met are nice, but some...don't understand our Utrom ways. And they might not be nice if they met talking chipmunks, either."

"Even tip-munks who can sing pwetty like me and my brudders?" Alvin asked.

Irma raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... Maybe people _would_ be more likely to accept you guys if they heard you sing."

During another video log entry, Irma was with the Los Angeles Utrom associates Ken and Mark. The three of them knelt around the edge of a black vinyl beanbag, surrounding the three chipmunk boys nestled together and tucked under the green plaid blanket that Theodore still had eleven years later.

Irma asked them as she tucked them in, "So, you guys learned some new songs today? Can you sing any for us?"

Simon started humming some classical tune. To his left, Theodore was playing with his toes while humming a counter-melody to it. He also made a few lip-smacking sounds that sounded like an early attempt at beatboxing. At his left, Alvin at first had his eyes closed and looked like he was trying to sleep, with his face scrunched into an annoyed expression, but he was actually waiting for the opportune time to enter the song. Once he finally made his entrance into the song, in his diva fashion, he sang out, "Ohhh... Oooooh... Yeeeaaaahhh..."

Ken, Mark, and Irma clapped and smiled when the song was over. Ken noted as he stood up to leave the room, "We can let them work on harmony more tomorrow. But that was a nice treat for bedtime."

Irma stood up, "Goodnight, boys. Sleep well."

"I don't wanna 'sheep'! I wanna sing!" Alvin protested.

Mark took some kind of key fob out of his pocket and gently touched it to Little Alvin's forehead. It made a light buzzing sound as it flashed two pulses of a tiny bluish light. Instantly Alvin yawned and his eyes drooped. "Get some sleep." He whispered. "We can sing more tomorrow." He turned to Simon and Theodore. "Do you guys need a tap of the sleep wand, too?"

Simon shrugged, "I guess so. But we only require half of Alvin's dose."

"Sure." Mark whispered as he tapped their foreheads in the same manner. The buzzing sound was lighter, and there was only one pulse of the same tiny bluish light. But the result was the same—the little chipmunks both yawned as their eyes closed.

As the group in the present day watched this video clip from the large sectional couch, Dave raised his hand. "Excuse me, Ms Campbell, do you have any extras of those things that I could take home?" He made a sideways glance at Alvin and Raph. "I could've really used one when the kids were younger, but I'm sure I could still use one now."

Ms Campbell chuckled as she paused the video, "I would need to see if Mark still has that one. It may have been a prototype hypnotic wand for some experiment that was put on hold for a more immediate need. That's the only reason I can think of that would explain why we didn't make more."

When the video resumed, it showed a montage of various scenes over the course of two more years. The montage included both the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, and would often feature various people feeding them with bottles. Irma, Ms Campbell, Ken, Mark, and even Bishop would hold them, feed them, and rock them. They even showed them as they transitioned to jars of baby food, and then to more solid food. Naturally, Simon and Jeanette had the best table manners out of their siblings, while Theodore and Eleanor gobbled up anything put in front of them. Brittany liked smearing food on her face, pretending it was edible makeup. And Alvin laughed as he threw food at various targets—both living and non-living alike.

There were various bedtime scenes, where they would sing and vocalize in lieu of bedtime stories. They also sang and even harmonized while they played, both in their playpens and in outdoor yard spaces that usually contained at least one tree they would climb. Even as Irma gave them an occasional warm bath in a shallow, soapy tub. They would play and splash around in the bubbles and sing.

Present day Brittany whispered over to Alvin, "Aaaand the nudity is back. But at least this time the bubbles censor everything in a tasteful way."

Alvin chuckled, "Like we had anything to hide back then!" He whispered as he playfully tapped her shoulder, "And, like you have anything to hide now!" She rolled her eyes and slapped his three-fingered green hand. "Oww!" Alvin noted how her slap was surprisingly more painful than he expected, now that he was in a larger body covered with thicker, more reptilian skin.

But he and Brittany continued watching the video clips of how they first started singing with their siblings as babies. Sometimes their singing was just vocalizing and harmonizing, but other times they could sing in distinguishable words and sentences, especially as they grew. The songs also became more recognizable tunes, and the lyrics evolved more clearly.

Eventually there was a scene where Bishop met with Ms Campbell, Irma, Ken, Mark, and a few other unfamiliar Utrom associates around a long table in a conference room. Bishop stood to address them. "My fellow Utroms and Utrom guardians, our Los Angeles headquarters building is in imminent danger of discovery of our enemies—the Kraang. We have a few weeks to vacate our building in Los Angeles, dispersing our specialized equipment among our locations in Seattle, Asheville, Anchorage, Sydney, Montreal, and New York. This way the Kraang cannot pinpoint the signal."

Ms Campbell spoke up after sharing a quick glance with Ken and Mark. "But, Sir, what is to become of the chipmunks? We were about to conduct an experiment to introduce recordings of their singing to Jett Records."

Bishop sighed. "Those little guys are growing on me. Yet, as long as they are with us, they endanger the Utrom community of discovery by humans and by the Kraang. They themselves are in danger of the Kraang—if the Kraang finds us, the Kraang will find them. I cannot bear to think what the Kraang would do to them if they were captured."

Ken asked, "What if we moved them to Asheville, and kept the chipmunk children together?"

Bishop shook his head. "If we keep too many mutant creatures in one location, it increases the chances of the Kraang finding us all. And even though the chipmunk mutants are infants now, it's only a matter of time—just how much time depends of course on whether they age more like chipmunks or more like humans—if three male chipmunk mutants and three female chipmunk mutants are kept together—we could soon be dealing with a population explosion of mutant chipmunks."

The present-day population of six chipmunk children all exchanged awkward glances and laughed to ease their discomfort. The Turtles and their human friends laughed empathically as Ms Campbell paused the video feed.

Raph, in Alvin's form, did a bit of an impression of Joey Tribbiani from "Friends" as he pretended to wink over at Brittany. "Hey, Brittany. How _you_ doin'?"

Alvin playfully nudged him to be quiet. "Hey! We're only eleven. No 'population explosion' is happening anytime soon—especially not between my body and...hers."

Raph chuckled as he patted Brittany on the shoulder. "Just giving you guys a hard time. Hey, I've never met any female mutant turtles. Even if I did meet any now, I'm only sixteen, and not looking to have a 'population explosion' of mutant turtles anytime soon."

Donnie overheard them and added, "But hey, you chipmunks don't know how lucky you are that the thought of even someday having a natural family is a possibility for you. I mean, if my brothers and I want kids someday, we'll most likely have to adopt—but it's not like we don't have experience being part of a 'mixed-race' family with members of different species, anyway." He shared a chuckle as he nodded over to Splinter.

Once Ms Campbell resumed the video feed, Irma suggested to Bishop, "Sir, what about a human caretaker for the chipmunks? One that knows nothing of our Utrom ways would not reveal anything to the Kraang. We know of a guardian who has been following a struggling songwriter who frequents Jett Records. We could transfer the chipmunks—or at least the boys for now—to his care. At least temporarily, as part of an experiment."

Bishop blinked. "Please tell us more about this potential caretaker for the chipmunks, Irma."

Irma continued, "After researching him further, we've learned that he is thirty-eight years old, which is mature enough by human standards to care for young. He has a means of supporting a family, even though he would so far be the sole provider and caretaker for said family. He has not been permanently pair-bonded with a mate—or he is single, as is known in his culture, although there is a potential mate on the horizon named Claire Wilson. Even if she does not stay in the picture, this human adult male has passed his Utrom investigation—or 'home study', as the human adoption agencies call it—with flying colors. This potential caretaker's name is David Ross Seville."

All eyes in the present-day looked over at Dave.

Alvin blinked as he whispered to his father, "Huh... I don't think you ever told us you were thirty-eight when we met. That would mean that by now you are..."

Simon interrupted them, "And now we know which one of us never pays attention, or counts how many candles we put on the cake for Dave's birthday. FYI, Alvin—that means that by now, Dave is forty-seven."

Alvin blinked again. "Man, that's old! It's also a long time to stay single—especially a handsome stud like you! And your middle name is 'Ross'?...! Who knew?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "All of us chipmunks except for you, Alvin. He only reminded us several times a year for the past nine years." The other chipmunks nodded in agreement with him.

They resumed watching the video. The scene changed to a late summer and early autumn evening. Irma, Mark, and Ken were situating the boys in a cardboard box outside of some flats in a suburban apartment complex. She adjusted some baby bonnets on them, as well as some military-grade ID tags on each boy with their first names, birthdate, and birth order. Simon seemed fascinated by how shiny his ID tag was, Theodore kept putting it in his mouth, and Alvin wanted to take his off to play with it. Irma gave the three of them one final goodbye hug, as she handed Simon a piece of paper and told him to give that to the man who would care for them. She knocked on the door of one of the apartment flats, and as she ran away to hide in the bushes with Mark and Ken, she whispered to the boys, "Keep singing!"

From the bushes where the three Utrom associates hid thirty feet away, Ken sighed, "It is starting to precipitate—or rain, as the humans call it. Should we abort this mission and try again on another day?"

"Let's give it a few minutes, Ken." Irma was hopeful. "I'm ninety-eight percent certain that David Seville is here." She turned to Mark, "And, Mark, you are sure that the hypnotic wand can wipe their memories of the Utrom without erasing any of their intelligence or abilities on how to sing? Correct?"

Mark nodded. "With ninety-nine-point-five percent certainty."

The three of them went silent for a few moments as the door to the apartment flat was opened. The man who answered the door was wearing a light blue paisley button-up shirt, jeans, and brown leather sandals. His hair was longer and thicker than it was in the present day, and he even had a short beard—as if he hadn't shaved his five o'clock shadow in a month. His choice of clothing and hairstyle nine years earlier elicited a few giggles from the present-day crowd. He looked around the porch of the apartment flat, calling, "Hello?" Hearing no reply, he glanced down to the doormat and saw the box of humanoid chipmunk babies. "Oh my!" He gasped in alarm as he closed the door.

Irma sighed and whispered to her associates, "I guess we were wrong about him. We'll probably have to try again some other time, or try other people." She started to get up to retrieve the box of chipmunks.

"Wait..." Ken urged her to stay with them, as the three of them noticed Simon reach out of the box to knock at the door again. The chipmunks all started vocalizing in harmony, and Theodore was even beat-boxing.

The apartment door opened again, and Dave stepped outside and blinked as he intently listened to them in wonder. "What's this?" He muttered.

To his question, the three chipmunks answered him in unison, "Hi! We're the Chipmunks! Can we sing for you?"

This time Dave screamed as he retreated behind his shut apartment door.

Mark readied his hypnotic wand. "I suppose I'll have to wipe his memory of this, and we will take the chipmunks another time."

Before he could move, the chipmunks started singing and harmonizing with actual words. For a third time, Dave opened the door. He trembled and blinked to get over the shock as he knelt down to study the box. "You things just won't leave, will you?" He was even starting to smile and even chuckle at the three chipmunk babies. By the end of the song, he was laughing and clapping.

Simon held out the piece of paper that Irma gave him. Dave read it aloud, "Dear Mister Seville, Please look after and care for these chipmunk boys as if they were your own children. Their names are Simon, Alvin, and Theodore. They can also sing, and would love to be your protégés as a new musical act. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts! Sincerely, Your Guardians." He was still blinking in shock at his new "mission".

A peal of thunder clapped, and it started raining harder. Dave looked around and shrugged, "OK, I guess I should take you guys inside so we can get to know each other better."

The Utrom associates heard the chipmunks all cheer, "Yay!" Dave chuckled as he picked up the box to take it inside his apartment.

There was another brief photo montage as Irma, Ken, and Mark took turns following Dave and the chipmunks to ensure they were OK over the next several weeks. The new family of four visited Jett Records for recordings and various publicity appearances. It skipped the part when the boys moved into Ian Hawke's mansion and endured the months of abuse, but it showed when they released two hit songs: "Christmas Don't Be Late", and "Witch Doctor". And they were used to performing in various local concerts. The Utrom guardians didn't feel the need to check up on them as much, when they knew the boys were back with Dave, who they now publicly acknowledged as their dad.

In another clip, it showed Irma at the Asheville facility telling Ken, Mark, and Ms Campbell, "Play this! Our boys are famous!" She displayed a CD for them.

At first, the three-year-old Chipettes were playing in their playpen, not paying attention to the Utroms around them. But as they heard the Chipmunks' music playing overhead, they all looked around curiously. They stood by the edge of the playpen, looking for the source of the music. Their tails all wagged excitedly as they stood still to listen to the song. As soon as one song ended, they started jumping around like little groupies at a concert, begging, "Play it again, Ma!"

"Who is that, Ma?" Little Jeanette asked.

Baby Brittany gasped, "It's not us. So there are other talking and singing chipmunks out there?"

Eleanor giggled, "Where are they? I wanna meet them so we can play with them!"

Following this was a montage of the Chipettes between ages three and four years of age. After they turned four, there was talk among the Utroms of closing down the Asheville facility and moving the equipment among Utrom facilities in a Louisiana and a Florida swampland, as well as to New York, Atlanta, and Montreal.

Since the girl chipmunks had seemed eager to meet the boy chipmunks in Los Angeles, Irma took them on a cross-country road trip to Jett Records, where she could see if there was a recording opportunity for them. They could have simply used the Utrom portal room for transportation, but she wanted the girls to experience seeing the country. She met a red paisley kimono-clad Ian Hawke outside of the Jett Records building, as she carried the girls in a cardboard box. They had a brief reunion, since he remembered her face when she was touring the building a few years ago, and she remembered him from those years as well. She obviously knew nothing of the months Ian had overworked and abused the Chipmunks, otherwise she would not have left her girls with the likes of him. And if she knew that he was wearing his bathrobe because he was otherwise homeless and living out of the Jett Records basement, she also would've kept looking for a more suitable place for her girls to live.

After catching up, Ian motioned to the box and asked what was in it. Irma pulled back the lid and said, "Sir, I'd like to introduce you to 'The Chipettes'! Girls, say hi to Mister Ian Hawke."

In unison, the three girls called out, "Hi, Mister Ian Hawke!"

Once Ian got over his initial shock of finding more talking and singing chipmunks, he soon took the four of them up to the roof, where the Chipettes performed a song for him. Before Irma left, she asked Ian to take good care of her girls, as well as give them some recording opportunities and concert gigs. He actually promised he would, and was ecstatic about having three singing girl chipmunks.

It wasn't long before he was back in touch with his personal assistant, Giorgio Parnetti again, and booking a world tour that included Southeast Asia, Australia, and New Zealand. Irma and the other Utroms would check up on them periodically throughout the first few weeks, but when things seemed to be going well, they stopped their spying and moved to New York City. Apparently they missed out on when Ian and Giorgio started abusing them.

* * *

 **A/N:** They were singing in a tree at the beginning of the live-action movie in 2007. Sometimes I sure wish I had one of those hypnotic wands! "How you doin'?" Is Joey's famous catch-phrase from the TV show "Friends". Claire Wilson is from the 2007 live-action movie. Just guessing on Dave's age. His middle name is also named for Ross Bagdasarian. The way the Chipmunks met Dave was partly inspired by the 2007 live-action movie (singing on the doorstep as it started to rain), and a little by the Nickelodeon cartoon episode "Who's Your Daddy", where Simon says that they "showed up on his doorstep and wouldn't leave until he took us in." The Chipettes met Ian Hawke in his bathrobe in "The Squeak-quel". That's also where Eleanor wanted to hang out with the Chipmunks (rather than "destroy" them").


	14. Some Unanswered Questions

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story** : While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman, & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter** : Rated PG-13, for mentions of medical stuff including birth control.

 **Pairings** : Alvin/Brittany, Raph/Brittany, Raph/Alvin (Bromance)

* * *

 **14\. Some Unanswered Questions**

"Once everyone is back from the twenty-minute break..." Ms Campbell began as she turned on the lights in the room. "We are open to answering questions."

Irma was leading Jeanette back into the room. "And you're feeling OK so far? If you need anything else, just let me know."

Jeanette nodded to her. "Thanks for showing me the restroom, Ma—or, I mean, Irma. I guess it feels good to call you 'Ma' again after going nearly seven years of not calling anyone else that." She chuckled.

Irma gave her a hug. "It's nice to be called 'Ma' again, too. And to hear your sweet voice again in person, Jeanette!"

Dave looked over in her direction and asked with his fatherly concern, "Is there some reason why you _wouldn't_ be OK, Jeanette?"

Jeanette shrugged, "Oh, no, Dave. I'm fine. Thank you for asking, I do appreciate your concern."

"Sure, glad to hear that." Dave shrugged, but then he thought of something else. Turning to Brittany, he asked, "Brittany, how is your stomach? I know you had some problems earlier today, but have you gotten through those, OK?"

Brittany nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm feeling much better now, Dave. Thank you for remembering."

Raph patted her back. "I'm glad to hear that you feel better, Brittany."

Alvin added, "Yeah, me too! Not just for my own sake because I'm sitting next to you in a room without windows..." He could see her narrowing her eyes at him, as if getting ready to punch him. "Sorry, couldn't resist messing with ya, Britt. But, you know, stomach problems are not a fun way to spend a vacation, especially with an upcoming concert." He glanced at Raph, "And you, Raph, no wonder your brothers think you're cranky—they didn't mention that your stomach has a gluten sensitivity until after I ate something that didn't agree with me—er, you...er, us."

Raph chuckled. "Yeah, by the way, I have a slight gluten sensitivity. Brittany and I found out we have that in common. But she said she takes Gas-X, Pepto Bismal, or Maalox for it, and she says it doesn't hurt to wear perfume and body mist too. Maybe I can find some of that for dudes. I mean, you'd think someone who grew up in the sewer wouldn't care about that..."

Alvin laughed. "Yeah... Basically, the hidden gluten-sensitivity made me more understanding of Britt's situation."

"Aww!" Brittany patted both of them. "That's so sweet of both of you guys."

Bishop cleared his throat. "I realize that is a lot of information to receive in one afternoon. Does anyone have any other questions about anything the video clips didn't show, or comments about any of it?"

Simon blinked, "It's kinda neat to learn something about our origins—especially how ours is connected to the origin story of the Turtles."

Mikey smiled, "Yeah! It's cool finding out you're kinda related to someone famous. They say that blood is thicker than water, and Kraang mutagen is even thicker than blood. So, welcome to the family!"

Eleanor added with a giggle, "At least we can tell people who have asked that we are _not_ aliens from another planet. We're just kinda-related to some, like Mikey said."

Mikey sighed, "In a way, I'm honestly a little jealous of you Chipmunks. I mean, you are mutants too, yet you live in LA, where you can walk in the sun, and you are celebrated rockstars with lots of friends. No one seems to question it. But we mutants in New York must use our ninja skills to hide in the shadows. I know it's for our own safety, but I'll admit it's kind of a lonely existence sometimes."

Theodore nodded towards Mikey, "Well, if you guys ever want to visit us in LA, I'm sure we could find a good place for you." He then looked back to Bishop to ask, "And I thought of a question that Ma may have mentioned a bit in her first video with us. But what became of our parents? Do you still keep in touch with them or keep tabs on them? And do they have names?"

Mikey perked up, "Ooh—if they don't have names yet, I could totally help with that!" His brothers started to laugh among themselves, so he cleared his throat. "That is, unless their kids want to name them. I mean, they're _your_ parents, I think you guys have the right to name them."

Ms Campbell answered, "Oh, your parents actually were named before they left their respective facilities in LA and Asheville. The boys' mother is named Vinnie, after Virginia Scott, who was one of our guardians in LA. Their father is Anthony, after another guardian there named Antonio Carreras. The girls' parents are Chip and Etta—hence their family and band name ' _Chip-ette_ '."

Mikey gasped, "That is _so_ what I wanted to name the parents of the Chipettes! Whoa!" He made a small explosion sound with his mouth as his hands motioned to insinuate his mind blowing up."

Once the others stopped chuckling, Ms Campbell continued, "Currently, the boys' parents live near the same Wilderness Study Area where the boys were born, and the girls' parents live in the Pisgah National Forest close to where the girls were born. Both sets of parents live as what we call 'feral mutants', which means that they live more like wild natives on a desert island where modern humans have not visited, rather than the civilized urban lifestyles that mutants like you guys enjoy. They have actually built small cabin homes, which are more like the cabins of pioneers, prospectors, or early settlers of the eighteen-fifties. We bring care packages to them every few months with food, clothing, and medicine. They are friendly and welcoming to us, grateful for our presence, but they usually keep to themselves and keep hidden from other human tourists and hikers. One of the other ways we know how they are doing is that the microbots are still tracking them. They make sure no campers mess with them, and that they don't cause any trouble to the humans. And that's also how we know when one of them is sick, or pregnant."

Brittany's eyes went wide. "Does that mean we have other siblings we haven't met?"

Ms Campbell nodded. "Yes, each set of parents has at least one more male child and at least one more female child, still alive to this day. That was before we realized we needed to also provide some form of birth control—especially for Etta's sake, who had several miscarriages, stillborns, and higher-risk pregnancies. She's doing much better now, though, since Chip had a vasectomy. Apparently, it's normal for chipmunks to have at least triplets, carried for about one month before birth. But since the mutation, they usually carry a single baby at a time, conforming more to the forty-week prenatal development schedule like that of humans."

Eleanor sighed, "That's kind of a relief to know."

Ms Campbell continued, "We keep track of their other children with microbots as well. The oldest just turned ten _years_ old, and the youngest is currently ten _months_ old."

Mikey raised his hand again. "Do they have names yet?"

Ms Campbell laughed, along with the others. "The parents named them when they were born. I would have to look back at the database to see what their names are. I'm sure some time they would love to meet their famous big siblings. I could even arrange a neutral meeting place, so they won't be overwhelmed by urban culture, and so their homes don't get discovered by the wrong people."

Simon asked, "Would it be OK to bring Dave? I mean, he's our dad, and I wouldn't want to leave him out of meeting our chipmunk family. But I hope they won't mind meeting a human."

Ms Campbell nodded. "Oh, yes. That's another reason for a 'neutral meeting place', since their cabins are too small for most adult humans."

Eleanor giggled. "Much like our Treehouse!"

Irma noted, "Once we Utroms had you chipmunks in our care, we had to research your chipmunk pup needs so we could meet them, as well as your more humanoid infant needs. It's a bit ironic that in the wild, chipmunk pups are cared for usually by the mother as a solo act for usually no more than two weeks. But you guys and girls are still dependent on a single father even eleven years later." She smiled over at Dave. "But it looks like one good parent was all you needed. Looks like we couldn't have picked a better dad for you!"

Dave beamed. "I'm both humbled and honored that you picked me, and I honestly couldn't imagine my life or my family turning out any other way. I mean, if someone told me when I turned thirty-eight that I would be the father of three singing humanoid chipmunk boys before my next birthday, there's no way I would've believed them. But I'm curious—how did you Utroms do an adoptive 'home study investigation' on me without my knowledge?"

Irma chuckled. "By human standards, some of our methods may be considered 'stalking', I'll admit. But since I was touring Jett Records so frequently as an Utrom cultural liaison, and considering getting the Chipmunks and Chipettes into the music world, you and about twenty-four others were first considered as potential music managers or even caretakers of our chipmunks. You were one of the people who came to Jett Records often enough that we put your name on our list. Some of these people were good music managers, who could ensure the chipmunks' access to recordings or concert gig bookings, but they were just not quite as...nurturing, or able to provide the parental level of protection, discipline, structure, or care deemed necessary for the chipmunks' well-being—such as your colleague, Ian Hawke. We—mostly Ken, Mark, and myself—did some further background checks on the twenty-five people on our list, and we even deployed some microbots to follow all of you for two weeks. Although a few of them were eliminated sooner than that. Throughout this process, Mister Seville, you worked your way to become the top choice on our list. So...congratulations!" She chuckled again. "I realize that congratulations are almost nine years overdue since the time you became our boys' adoptive father."

"Thank you, Irma." Dave beamed. "Like I said earlier, I feel both humbled and honored to have been chosen for this blessing." He added with a chuckle, "And now I also feel a little bit violated, knowing that I was being studied without my knowledge or prior consent. But I'm coming to terms with it by now, knowing that had you not done your...investigation on me, I never would have met these kids, or been a part of their lives. I guess you Utroms have your reasons for doing it that way. I mean, if there were an ad in the paper that said, 'Interested in being a chipmunk parent? Please call this number to apply.'—I still doubt I would've voluntarily signed up for that. It sounds too much like a scam." The others shared a brief chuckle with him.

Simon raised his left hand. "Now, about those microbots..." With his right hand, he started feeling around his neckline. "Do we still have them attached to us? Still taking our vitals from our jugular veins?"

Ms Campbell answered him, "No, Simon, we actually removed those within a few weeks of birth. It was once the mutagen would no longer affect your survival, and your post-mutation vitals had stabilized. It was also when your growth patterns began to slow so that you started aging like humans. Our decision to remove them was more like that of a hospital deciding which patients need to move to the ICU, and which patients can be discharged. Now, if any of you got sick while you lived with us, a microbot would temporarily latch onto your jugular vein, but it would leave once you were healthy enough. We had no further need to constantly know your vitals or your location down to the centimeter after that."

There was a brief moment of satisfied silence. Irma warmly added, "And if any of you think of other questions to ask later, I can also give you a card with my contact info. Take note of which numbers are more secure and which have more public access." She started passing a few cards around to the group.

April smiled when Irma reached her. "We already have each other's contact info from when I assume you play 'cultural liaison' at our high school." She winked. "Your secret is safe with me."

Irma laughed and gave April a hug around the shoulders. "Awesome! My BFF guardian! I forgot to tell you until now—but I helped raise the Chipmunks and Chipettes when they were babies."

April laughed. "Well, I forgot to tell you for a while that I knew the Turtles, and often played a version of a 'cultural liaison' for them, so I guess we're even."

Bishop asked the group, "Does anyone have any other questions before you are dismissed?"

Alvin and Raph both raised their hands together. "Yes!" They stated simultaneously.

Raph asked, "Will we be stuck in each other's bodies forever?"

Alvin added, "Yeah, I literally have not been myself all day."

Bishop chuckled. "Of course not, Alvin and Raphael. We Utroms have a way to change you back, and we will now prepare you both for that transfer. Come with me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Mikey said, "Welcome to the family" to April in the Nickelodeon cartoon episode "The Kraang Conspiracy". Mikey is also the one who comes up with names for just about everything or everyone in the same cartoon series. The Chipmunk parents named Vinnie (from the 80s cartoon series) and Anthony (maybe from around...other fanfics of other friends?), I got that information from other sources. The Chipette parents named Chip and Etta, I just made that up, but it fits. Mikey made the motion of his mind being blown at the end of the 2014 live-action (Michael Bay) movie. The other chipmunk siblings? I didn't want this story to become about that, but there's potential for another spinoff fanfic.


	15. Mind-Altering

**Munks Meet More Mutants**

 **About This Story** : While the Chipmunks are taking a spring break concert tour, they spend a few days in New York City, where they meet a group of their unlikely fans - the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Age-wise they are 11. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman, & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company. I also don't own any part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, just borrowing them also from Nickelodeon, as well as Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird & their entourage) who founded them.

 **About This Chapter** : Rated PG-13, for bodily function and bathroom humor, the insinuations about male anatomy, romantic attraction between members of different species, and mild language.

 **Pairings** : Alvin/Brittany, Raph/Brittany, Raph/Alvin (Bromance)

* * *

 **15\. Mind-Altering**

"Are you nervous?" Dave asked Alvin, while using his left hand to hold Alvin's green, three-fingered right hand.

Alvin took a deep breath as he sat on the metallic surface of an operating table. He bit his lip as he glanced over at his father. "Yeah, a little." He admitted with a desperate squeeze of the hand, as though crying, " _Don't leave me!_ "

"Oh, easy, Alvin," Dave gasped, "You're still using Raph's hands, which are almost as big as mine."

"Sorry, Dave." Alvin chuckled. "It's not as comforting to me, since your hand doesn't wrap around mine like it does with my chipmunk hands."

Dave used his right hand to cover the top of Alvin's right hand. "I know it's not the same, but is this more reassuring?"

"Kinda, yeah." Alvin nodded.

Dave patted Alvin's hand that he continued to hold. "I feel like you're about to go under for a major surgery. It's a scary thought! But what I'd say to you in that situation is—I'll be pulling and praying for you with the rest of your family on the other side of that lead glass window." He nodded to another part of the room. "And we'll be waiting for you on the other side. And when this whole ordeal is over, we'll go out for ice cream to celebrate."

Alvin blinked. "Ice cream does sound good, but for some reason I'm craving pizza."

Dave chuckled. "Who says we can't have both? Anything for you, Alvin! Even pizza two nights in a row. You've been a great sport and kept up a positive attitude during this entire weird situation, and I'm very proud of you, son."

* * *

Over at the next operating table, Raph sat hugging his knees with his right arm, while his left hand held Splinter's left hand. Splinter's right hand rubbed his back and shoulders comfortingly. "Just center yourself, and breathe deeply."

" _Hai, Sensei._ " Raph nodded. "I've kinda been through this before, and I remember it's not so bad."

Splinter shook his head. "I know, Raphael, I was speaking more to myself than I was speaking to you. It's not easy for any parent to watch their child deal with this sort of thing." He sighed. "However... I can see that you are not above some anxiety, my son, for your fur is standing on end in what is called 'goose bumps'."

Raph glanced at his arms. "Oh, that's what that is! Yeah, I guess I'm more nervous than I thought I was—especially since I'm not just switching bodies with a total stranger or a random Kraang, but I hope all goes well for our friend Alvin's sake. I mean, he's kinda like another little brother to me, now that I've gotten to know his family today."

Splinter patted Raph's back. "It is a little reassuring to me to see that same fiery spirit in you that has been quick to protect your family, Raphael. I think I first saw it in you when you were even smaller than this. Seeing you this size brings back memories of when you were about three or four years old. I must constantly remind myself that you are sixteen." He chuckled. "And when you were four years old, and would get into trouble to where you needed first aid, I remember that I would calm you using pressure points or sing to you in a Japanese lullaby, or give you a treat—sometimes I would need to do all of those things."

Raph closed his eyes and started singing the Japanese lullaby. Splinter joined him as he got used to hearing Raph singing it with a chipmunk voice. Even Dave and Alvin looked over at them.

"That's beautiful..." Dave smiled.

"Keep singing it, Raph, it makes me feel better." Alvin reached his left hand over to squeeze Raph's right hand. The two operating tables were almost perpendicular to each other, closer at the head end and further apart at the feet end.

Once Raph finished singing, he smiled over at Alvin, "Sometimes I still sing that for Mikey."

Alvin smiled, "Well, I like it, too. It's as comforting as the 'Soft Kitty' song from ' _Big Bang Theory_ '."

"Are you ready yet, Alvin and Raphael?" Bishop asked them as he moved up the face mask of the hazmat-like radiation suit he was wearing. Besides Bishop, Miss Campbell and Irma were also wearing them.

The two of them glanced at each other before nodding. With a final reassuring squeeze of each other's hand, they assumed supine positions as Miss Campbell and Irma strapped them onto the operating tables.

"Sure," Raph shrugged. "Ready to get this over with."

As Dave and Splinter left the tables to wait with the others behind the lead glass panels, Bishop replaced his face mask and started setting a helmet on top of each boy's head. Each helmet was connected to a central machine.

There were even some radiation blankets draped over each "patient". Alvin and Raph smiled over at each other one last time. Bishop also used a key fob to touch their foreheads and hypnotize them into falling into a deep sleep.

From where the others watched behind the lead glass panels, many nervously held breaths or held onto the hands of others in the group. They could see Bishop turning on the machine, while lights in the room blinked, and various buzzing and whirring sounds continued for ten minutes that seemed like hours.

Finally, the machine stopped its noises, and the lights in the room went off. Miss Campbell turned on the overhead lights, while Bishop turned off the machine.

Bishop looked over at those behind the glass panels, and removed his face mask. "It is now safe for you to enter the operating room."

Miss Campbell unstrapped Raph from the operating table, while Irma unstrapped Alvin. They also removed the helmets. Both patients still appeared to be sleeping. Within thirty seconds, their eyes started blinking.

"Alvin? How do you feel?" Dave asked as he stood between both operating tables, unsure which body would answer him.

To Dave's relief, the chipmunk body to his right sat up, a little groggy at first. "Dave?" He glanced at his five-fingered hands and squealed with delight. This made him cheer again when he realized he was laughing in his chipmunk voice.

"ALVIN!" Simon and Theodore jumped onto the operating table to hug their brother. The Chipettes followed them, with Dave cradling him for a few moments, and then all seven of them shared a group hug.

* * *

"Raphael?" Splinter called to the form of the turtle rubbing his eyes.

"Father?" Raph blinked.

"Raphie!" Mikey ran to him and threw his arms around him. "You're yourself again, Big Brother!"

Leo and Donnie joined them in the group hug, while Splinter patted Raph's shell. When he was ready to stand, Casey as well as April, Karai, Shini, and Angel group-hugged him.

Raph soon made his way over to the Seville family. "I just wanted to thank you guys for looking out for me and welcoming me today while I joined you."

"No problem, Raph!" Dave smiled as he patted Raph's shoulder. "You are welcome to visit us anytime."

"It was like having another big brother hanging out with us." Theodore giggled as Raph patted his back.

Raph smiled, "Theo, I hope your leg gets better. Does it still hurt?"

Theodore shook his head. "Not really. I kinda forgot about it since watching the old home movies. But thanks for asking."

Brittany ran over to Raph, so he picked her up to give her a hug. She returned the hug, along with a kiss to his cheek. "Raph, I just wanted to thank you, once you returned to your turtle form, for saving me from the 'Pink Dragons'. You totally kicked butt!"

Raph blinked as he hugged her. "You mean the _Purple_ Dragons?"

Brittany laughed. "Oh, yes. The _Purple_ Dragons, Purple Dinosaurs—Pink, Purple...whatever color they were to start, they were the 'Black And Blue Dragons' by the time you threw them into that dumpster. So, thank you anyway, Raph. You not only saved my life, you kept me from getting any injuries I would have to explain at the upcoming concert. You hero, you! And I've had a great time hanging out with you and getting to know you since then. You're such a hunk!"

Raph returned the kiss to her cheek. "Kicking butts that deserve it is one of my favorite pastimes. It's an added bonus that I got to help out the lead singer of one of my favorite girl groups!" When he noticed that she giggled coyly, he backed off a bit from the hug. "Uh...look, Brittany, you're a sweetheart. And I've enjoyed getting to know you. And I do like you as a friend, and I'm still a big fan and all... But I'm just not up for an inter-species and long-distance thing."

Brittany blinked. "What are you talking about, Raph? I'm not hitting on you. I like you as a friend, and think of you as a big brother, since you're cool and protective, but you're only sixteen and I'm only eleven. And the long-distance thing is just another snag. I'm sure there are other people much closer to where we live, and those relationships would work out much better."

Raph chuckled awkwardly. "You're just such an amazing and beautiful girl, Brittany, that you just bring the awkwardness right out of me. There is...well, someone else I like closer to home, and I could sure use your help as a wing-woman."

Brittany smiled with relief. "Oh, absolutely! You'll have to tell me all about her once we get back to the hotel. I'm totally up for being your wing-woman. As long as things are cool between us, and we stay friends."

"Absolutely!" Raph sighed with relief as he gave her one last friendly hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alvin made his way over to Raph's family. "I just wanted to thank all of you for everything you did to take care of me today. I had a great time hanging out with you guys, and getting to know all of you as if you were an extension of my own family."

Splinter smiled as he lightly bowed his head, "It was our pleasure, _Alvin-san_. You were like another son to me."

Alvin bowed to Splinter. "Thank you, Splinter. You have been like another dad to me." When he straightened up, he ran to hug Splinter.

Splinter blinked while accepting Alvin's hug, but he warmly returned it. "And it has been a few years since I have enjoyed the company of a child—or person in general—younger than a teenager. But you are always welcome with our family, Alvin."

"Mmm..." Alvin vocalized his hug. "Thank you again, Splinter. Something about you reminds me of my grandfather, Pap-Pap. Not because you're old, which you don't seem that old at all, even though you are maybe a little older than my dad, who _does_ seem old to me sometimes..." He could hear Mikey snickering to Splinter's right side. "It's mostly because you're a cool, wise, other-dad figure who doesn't ground me."

Splinter quickly used his tail to playfully slap Mikey's left arm, making the other Turtles as well as their human friends laugh. To Alvin he replied, "I'm fifty-one, which is a little older than your father. It's old enough to be a father of teenagers, and apparently old enough for one of those teenagers to think I'm old. But I have at least taught him to respect his elders, as your father has apparently taught you, as well as your siblings." He put an arm around Mikey's shoulders, including him in his hug with Alvin.

Mikey laughed. "Every time I think my dad is old, I get some rude awakening reminding me of his sharp sense of hearing, and his lightning-fast reflexes. But, hey, that's how we show love in this family sometimes!"

Alvin giggled. "My family is like that too, Mikey!" He spotted Karai standing on Splinter's left side, so he reached toward her with a wave of his right hand. "Karai! I enjoyed getting to know you better. I had a blast during band practice and during breaks. I hope things improve between you and Raph, and that you feel as much a part of your family as they have made me feel."

Karai accepted a hug from him. "Thanks for your help, Alvin." She chuckled as she returned the hug. "You know, saying something as simple as 'thank you' to anyone used to feel so foreign to me. But I could get used to it now, since it actually feels great to say it. I'm glad you could hang out with us today. It was a lot of fun! So, thank you for that, as well."

Alvin could hear Raph coming up behind his back to hug Karai, but with Alvin sandwiched between them. "Hey, Sis! Let me know when you'd like to catch a Mets game, or a Knicks game—or even a chance to heckle the Yankees sometime."

"I will!" She laughed as she returned the hug. "It's great to have you back with us, Raph!"

"Thanks, Karai!" Raph chuckled as he took a step back. "And if Leo ever stands you up for 'Mutant Prom' or anything..." He pounded his right fist into his left palm.

Karai laughed and nodded as Alvin jumped from her to Raph. "Absolutely, Raph!"

"Hey, Raph!" Alvin smiled as he hugged his new Turtle friend around the neck.

Raph returned the hug with some gentle pats and rubs to the chipmunk's back. He remembered how it felt on the receiving end while in the smaller body. "Hey, Alvin, my man!"

"Raph, thanks for taking care of my family today." Alvin chuckled. "It's not only cool that I heard how you saved Brittany, but it's an added bonus that you did it all without scratching up my face or body, or even messing up my hair. I know I give Brittany a hard time about her vanity, but you were onto something in the phone call—my vanity is just as bad as hers." He thought of something else, so he sat up in Raph's arms and asked him, "By the way, did you let her dress me?"

Raph laughed. "Of course not! Si and Theo helped me find stuff in your suitcase. I was already wearing that by the time I saved Brittany. But Brittany herself _did_ say that she was diggin' the new look on me—er, _you,_ I mean. These human clothes you put on me are nice and comfy, by the way, Alvin. Thank _you_ for not wrecking my knees or giving _me_ any more scars—or tattoos or piercings. And I know I forgot to tell you about the gluten thing beforehand, but I'm glad you didn't go overboard with that. My stomach is grateful, so thanks for taking care of my body while you rented it. I know it was no Hilton."

They shared a laugh. Alvin shrugged, "Yeah, this whole experience gave me a new understanding and even an appreciation for so many things. I mean, I thought adjusting to life as a turtle as compared to a chipmunk was gonna be tougher. But it wasn't so bad after getting to know your family, and learning how much they are like my family. That they love you like my family loves me, so they were a big help. Having their help and support made the scariness of this situation so much easier to face."

"Yeah, same here." Raph sighed with relief.

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "And, just a heads-up, Raph, but..." he noticed Raph's eyes widen in surprise. "Gee, this part is gonna be awkward... But I felt like a little kid again—and not in a good or fun way—when I had to...take your body to the bathroom. I really wasn't sure how to...coordinate all that...you know, with a shell instead of pants or a zipper. It gave me a new respect for your brother Donnie, who had to help me. It was kinda the one thing I got to do with just Donnie all day. Yeah...so, I'm sorry if that makes anything weird between you guys. At first I didn't want to feel like I was 'violating' you or anything, so I tried not to...see or handle anything. But Donnie got me through that by saying that if I had to borrow a car belonging to someone else, and that if I had to...get gas, or change the oil, or tire, or battery while using their car, that it would be easier to just do what needed to be done at the time, and then tell the car's owner about it afterwards or send a bill if necessary."

Raph chuckled nervously. "Yeah...I figured we would have this talk sooner or later. It's at least not as...weird and foreign than what happened when I switched minds with one of the Kraang. At one moment I think I blacked out because I experienced a very _literal_ 'brain fart', and then I started leaking spinal tap fluid or whatever Kraangs pee, and passed something behind me that gave me that same relieved feeling after a major dump. I prayed that was all that happened, and that I was not laying some alien Kraang egg. Gross, huh?"

Alvin made a disgusted face. "Yeah, eww... At least turtles and chipmunks...still do the same kinda bodily functions—and that we're all dudes." He added a wink and whispered, "And I have total respect for you, by the way. You are...'blessed' with everything in working order, if you know what I mean..."

Raph chuckled nervously. "Thanks... Uh, not everyone involved was a dude, since I had to ask Brittany to help me in the bathroom."

Alvin's face turned pale in shock. " _What?...!_ "

Raph started laughing. "Gotcha there! It was really Theo who helped me."

Alvin playfully punched Raph's shoulder. "Not funny, Raph!"

Raph continued to laugh as he ruffled Alvin's hair. When he stopped, he admitted, "OK, just messing with you like I mess with my brothers all the time. Relax, I had some of the same...awkward feelings about taking your body to the bathroom. Sure, at first I thought I would be crossing a line. Until Theo asked me, 'Would you rather explain to Alvin later about how you messed up his pants or his lucky underwear?' He also told me about a time he helped Brittany with a babysitting job and had to change diapers—he just got through it and did everything that needed to be done. That was surprisingly helpful, and gave me a new respect for your little bro. I mean, if he can get through all that, and get shot on the leg, it kinda makes him more of a badass than I first thought he was." He then covered his mouth and apologized in a whisper, "Oh dear...please don't tell your dad—or my dad—that I accidentally said that to Theo, and maybe taught him a new word...that he shouldn't use in church, if you know what I mean."

Alvin giggled. "Oh, Theo is not always as innocent as he leads people to believe he is. I think _I_ actually taught him that word—and a few words that are a bit worse—about two years ago when I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk while we were skateboarding or riding bikes together. So he was probably flattered by you calling him a 'badass'."

Raph nodded. "He did take it as a high compliment. He giggled in his cute way, so we were cool." He then added with a whisper to Alvin, "And, Alvin, uh...after that entire bathroom adventure...I couldn't help but think...especially for a pre-teen chipmunk, like yourself—not bad! Everything down south works. Total respect to you, too!" He ended with a wink.

Alvin chuckled as he shared a fist-bump with Raph. "Thanks, man."

Raph sighed with relief. "Yeah...this whole conversation is still awkward. Maybe because we just met yesterday. But on another subject—kinda—I'm glad you got to do something with Donnie. He's kinda the medic of the group, so biological functions don't bother him or gross him out. He's bandaged my knees, treated me for battle injuries, and even checked me for a hernia. And he does it all in a very professional manner."

Alvin had a slightly worried look on his face. "Now I wish I really had gone to Donnie, instead of Angel."

" _What?...!_ " Raph gasped in shock.

Alvin giggled. "Ha! Gotcha!"

Raph playfully poked at Alvin's shoulder. "You realize I'm still holding you? And I could easily drop you accidentally for that? Or would you rather I drop-kick you on purpose?" He tried glaring at Alvin angrily, but spoiled it by laughing. "For some reason, it's hard to stay mad at you when I realize I can mess with you like I mess with Mikey, and that you can mess with me just like Mikey messes with me."

Alvin leaned in, giving Raph another brief hug. "And messing with you can be like messing with Derek from school, you know, when we're actually kinda-sorta friends, and he's not bullying Theodore or Simon. To think that up until yesterday, I had only heard of you, but now you're like the cool big brother I never had."

Raph chuckled as he returned the hug. "And I was just a fan of you until yesterday. But now I feel like I just got a cool little brother to play with. Sure, one that my dad tells me to 'play nice' with him because he's smaller than me, but then the little brother turns around and, you know, doesn't 'play so nice' with me, so I know he can handle some higher-grade, brotherly rough-housing. You know?"

"Yeah, totally! I've totally enjoyed hanging out with you, Raph! And I love having you in my life as an awesome big bro!" Alvin shared a fist-bump with Raph.

"Same here, Alvin!" Raph chuckled again. "So does that mean I can still keep you as an honorary little bro?"

* * *

 **A/N:** In the Nickelodeon cartoon series "Tales Of The TMNT", in the episode "Lone Rat And Cubs", Splinter first notices Raph's protective instinct and fury while he's still a baby. Splinter uses pressure points to calm Raph in "Slash And Destroy". The Japanese lullaby is loosely based on the 2007 CGI movie when Splinter hums it as he enters the kitchen to join the Turtles for breakfast. Mikey calls Splinter one of the "old people" in the Nickelodeon cartoon episode "Mikey Gets Shell-Acne". I'm going out on a limb guessing Splinter's age, putting him at 34 when Karai (Miwa) was born, and 35 when heand the Turtles mutated. Karai also has trouble saying "thank you" in various cartoon episodes, like "Enemy Of My Enemy". When Raph talks about the Hilton, it's a nod to the "TMNT 2" movie from 1991, when Mikey says, "It ain't the Hilton..." to the scientist staying with them.

Pap-Pap is mentioned in the Nickelodeon episode of Chipmunks "Kickin' It Old-School". It's possibly implied that he's Dave's grandfather, and that he's passed away before meeting the Chipmunks. In this storyline, he's Dave's dad, as well as still living, and visits occasionally, like he visited in the 80s cartoon episode "Alvin's Christmas Carol", and maybe even in "A Chipmunk Celebration". Brittany's mention of "Purple Dinosaurs" is a Barney joke.


End file.
